The Two Dragons
by Sherok
Summary: Karin hates being left behind, so what happens when she goes to Urahara's Shop for some help. Read and discover a whole new world along with Karin as she gets stronger in order to protect her loved ones. KarinxToushiro... CHAPTER 24 is up...
1. Fire

**A/N:** So yeah… this is my first… It'll be multi-chaptered. Flames welcomed because I need the criticism. R and R

**Disclaimer: **I don't own bleach, but If I did. Rukia would probably be preggers with Ichi's child by now… so yeah.

**The Two Dragons**

**Chapter One: **_**Fire**_

Karin Kurosaki wasn't the kind of girl to stand around and be idle while events just passed by her. Her brother was gone. Just disappeared, out of the blue, and went off to some distant waist land looking for a fight. _Typical_. So, she was stuck here with literally nothing to do. School was out for break and her friends had gone to their relatives.

With every step she took to the Urahara Store, the more enraged she became. _Why should I be left behind…? I need Training…I'm a good fighter…Right?_ She thought back to the time when Toushiro saved her. She wasn't strong then. _I need to be able to look after myself, can't have that shorty looking after me 24/7. Who would have thought Toushiro was a Shinigami…Well at least he told me what Ichi-nii was up to._

Karin Stopped in front of the store. It seemed deserted, plus Jinta and Ururu where no where in sight. She shrugged it off and stepped into the shop.

To say the least the place was dark and vacant, not a soul in sight. Just then a surge of Sprit Pressure caught her attention, much similar to the monsters she saw… but some how different. I seemed like it was coming from underneath the shop. She decided to investigate.

Eyes glued to the floor, Karin began her search. She had made her way to the back of the store when she stumbled upon what seemed to be a trapped door. With caution, she opened it revealing just a little bit of what it was it led to. It started with a ladder which stopped at the bottom of what seemed to be a huge chamber. There was an explosion or two that rumbled from the room but this just increased her curiosity. She proceeded to climb down the ladder, which now revealed the chamber to be a vast underground room with dirt and mounds of rocks creating artificial mountains.

Karin made it to the bottom rather stealthily, or at least she thought she did. She dusted her shorts off before turning around to see two women fighting. One had Purple hair and the other… The other was, "Tatsuki?" Karin said out loud to herself. She felt a surge of that Spiritual Pressure again before Tatsuki's arms glowed blue and she attacked the purple haired women. The women on defense quickly avoided and instantly appeared behind the karate champ and landed a well placed chop to the back of the younger girls neck. Tatsuki started to falter but turned the fall into a cartwheel of sorts and regrouped.

Unknowing to Karin, who was way to caught up in the cat fight currently being fought in front of her, Urahara had snuck up on the soccer champ. He smirked and took out his famous fan, placing it in front of his face. "Young Karin Kurosaki I presume… Hehe" He spoke in his calm surfer voice.

Karin nearly leapt out of her skin as she turned to face the one addressing her. She put herself in a combat stance and looked over the man who stood in front of her. He wore a green and white striped hat and… clogs? _Who is this guy? _"W-what's it to ya?" She asked.

"I should ask you the same question, you're the one tespassing, but for now we'll look past that." Karin couldn't see it but the blond man smirked, "I was wondering when you would get here. I'm a friend of your brothers, Kisuke Urahara, at your serves." He gave a small bow.

Karin just nodded. She still wasn't sure about this guy, he was a little weird to say the least. A few moments passed by with out any words before she broke the silence. "Mr. Urahara, sir… I um…" She didn't know how to say it.

"You wanted to know more about what Captain Histugaya told you, no?" He smiled evilly as if he had some crazy plan. Well doesn't he always?

Karin replied with a nod, still cautious.

"Well, if you'd care to join me for some tea, I'm sure I can help you in that area." He smiled, leading her off to one of the mountains away from the fight between the two vicious women.

* * *

It felt like hours as Urahara explained the situation at hand with the Arrancar and Orihime being kidnapped. He also went over the fine points of Soul Society and the different kinds of Shinigami, Hollows, and Pluses. It was all done over a nice cup of tea and it seemed like everything fell into place after that long chat. Karin took a sip before asking a question. "So why is Tatsuki here?"

Urahara smiled "The same reason you are. She wants to protect those around her and fight for justice and all that good stuff. Yoruichi is doing a good job with her. We'll have to begin your training soon, though..."

"Really?" Karin said almost excitedly but bit it back and reassembled her cool. "I mean, of course."

"Only if you can commit and really have the will to do such things…" Urahara stated with a serious tone.

Karin responded with a, "Who do you think I am?"

Urahara just laughed "I thought so…"

Karin was deep in thought about her training when her mind wondered to Toushiro. Where was he, shouldn't he be here helping her train? She hadn't seen him for a few days and she was a bit worried. "Mr. Urahara, where's Toushiro?"

Urahara just smirked behind his fan.


	2. Ice

**Chapter Two: **_**Ice**_

"Matsumoto!" A white haired Shinigami screamed as he walked into an office complete with all the office necessities. Mounds of paper covered his office in Soul Society and it wasn't going to disappear with a wave of his hand. "We've been back for a week and you can't even get one thing of paperwork done." He sighed along with a grunt, taking his usual seat.

Rangiku Matsumoto stood up strait as her Captain entered the room with a ruckus and proceeded to his desk. She had preciously been sleeping on the futon provided in her captain's office after a long sake drinking binge the night before and boy... was she hung over. "Oh captain… I'm sorry, it's just… the stress."

"Save it," he said deadpan. The Captain pulled out a writing implement from his desk and began to work on papers. "Lets just get this done, we are to report back to the human world soon."

"Hai…" replied Matsumoto. Toushiro was kind of glad they were going back on another assignment. There was really no one to protect the town from any rouge hollows at the moment and so his team would return. It also meant _no paperwork_, _lots of waiting_ _around_, _and a good old game of soccer with Kurosaki_; although he'd never admit to the last one. He didn't know what it was about the young girl but he felt like he did around Momo before the incident... before she went psycho.. He often found himself thinking about the young Karin Kurosaki and would never notice that he was Idle and staring off into space while doing so. This left him vulnerable to Matsumoto's attacks.

"Captain?" Toushiro was brought back to reality by his lieutenant's call.

"Hum?" The young captain replied.

"What are you thinking about?" Matsumoto furrowed her eyebrows and looked at her Captain's face, trying to read his features for any hint of what it might be.

"Nothing…" Toushiro retorted, a bit annoyed, too quick to avoid the questions she was sure to ask. It was like she could read his mind sometimes.

"It's that Kurosaki girl isn't it?" Rangiku inquired.

Toushiro just sighed and replied with a simple, "No," before going back to his paperwork. Matsumoto knew better.

"Oh Captain, you mentioned the human world then stared off into space. It obvious you were thinking of a girl." She fluttered her eyelashes. "Believe me I know." Her voice dripped with fake innocents and sweetness.

_That's because you let drunken fools fondle your oversized breasts, _but he didn't have the heart to say it out loud. So, seeing no way out of this, the mighty Captain of the fighting 10th gave an angered grunt and stood making his way to the exit. "What ever, just get this stuff done. I got some where to be," and with that he left.

* * *

Toushiro Hitsugaya arrived at the 4th Division's head quarter shortly after he left his own. He walked the halls for a short time before coming upon a room. He opened the door and knocked softly. "Momo..." He spoke in a whisper. He never expected her to answer but he did expect her to be asleep. She slept a lot after the incident, well more like she was drugged. She could only remain in her right mind for short periods of time and the periods weren't getting any longer.

Toushiro took a seat next to her bed and stoked a few stray strands of hair from her fore head. _What that monster did to her was unforgivable and I'll make Aizen pay_. "Hey Momo…" He whispered "I'm back from the human world. It was okay, fought some Hollows and Arrancar. It was Amusing." He would never normally open up to her like this but she was asleep, so what difference did it make? "I met this human girl, Karin Kurosaki, she's Ichigo's sister. We played soccer and guess what… she reminds me a lot of you…" If she were awake she'd tease him. "Her eyes, nose…" He drifted off. _Her neck…her…_He was cut off in mid thought by Momo's troubled voice.

" Captain?" Momo worded in her sleep. She then giggled "Stop captain… that tickles." Toushiro clenched his fist at the words. _Great now he's in her dreams. At this rate she'll never recover. _He waited for her dream to pass. _I'll kill Aizen no matter what! _

The Ice Captain rose and kissed his childhood friend on the fore head before making his leave.

_Yes I will restore Honor to those who had it stolen from them by Aizen… He will die one way or another…_

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah so… looks like old Toushiro is in love… Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter! You guys are awesome. The next one might take a little longer to get up. I'm going on vacation an will not have the internet available to me. Until then R and R.


	3. Everything Nice

**Chapter Three: **_**Everything Nice**_

"Are you ready, Karin?" Asked Urahara. He had is traditional smirk on his face. Karin gave a silent nod of approval. She was a little worried as to what might happen during this part of the 'Training' but she was ready for anything he threw at her. "All right then…" Urahara sighed and brought up his cane and taped the bottom of it to her fore head.

Karin's body fell limp as she was now in her spirit form but her soul chain was still very much attached. It took her a minute to realize what exactly was going on before jumping up and screaming at old hat and clogs. "What the hell?! You could have told me you were going to do that!"

Urahara smiled at her protests. "Your enemy wouldn't have informed you," He put simply for the young girl. The sad thing was that he was right. Karin realized that as she took in his words and nodded in reluctant agreement.

"Okay…" Urahara continued. He stepped over to her body and cut her soul chain. Karin's eyes went wide.

"What the…" She said softly to her self._ According to what Urahara told me about Pluses. If their soul chain is severed from their body this means they have a limited amount of time till they become a hollow…great. _What happened next surprised her even more. Urahara binded her arms together with an incredibly strong kido spell. _Slowly transforming into a hollow and unable to use my hands…this day is the best!_

"You have seventy-two hours until you fully transform into a hollow… by that time you must ascend to the top of the hole as a Shinigami or I will have Jinta kill you," Urahara explained in a very serious voice.

Karin looked around confused… "Hole? What Hole… I don't see an-AHHHH!" That's when she started falling and landed hard on a rocky surface. She recovered and looked up and saw Urahara leaning over the edge of the pit she had just fell through. Karin narrowed her eyes "Great… just great." She announced to no one.

"Your brother did it… So can you," Urahara stated in his serious voice again before walking out of site. _So to add it all up I'm stuck in a hole now… yep I'm the luckiest person alive!_ So Karin made the decision any one would. She sat up and tried to figure out a half way decent plan. She thought of running up the walls, using her teeth, and even jumping. She must have done that for about an hour. _Man am I hungry_.

This waiting around wasn't getting her anywhere. She started to think the worse before Jinta popped his ugly head over the ledge of the massive hole. "Hey look who's in trouble now." Jinta laughed evilly.

"Why you… I'm guna hurt you!" Karin Retorted. Her nostrils flared with anger.

Jinta just laughed. "The way I see it I'll just kill you after you become a hollow… so that threat seemed empty."

Karin was really mad now. "I'll show you…"

Jinta laughed again. "Uhhuh, sure…" Jinta left with out letting Karin retort. She was now even more into becoming a Shinigami and her resolve to find out how was strong, but then again maybe Jinta was right.

* * *

Yep this looked like the end for one Karin Kurosaki. It had been seventy hours and her chain was almost gone. She was even hungrier than before but at least she was more use to being a soul. She was passing back and forth to waist time but decided to end it by sitting down and closing her eyes. _Who knows maybe if I fall asleep something will happen. _She proceeded to lie down and get as comfortable as she could. Some would take this as giving up but to Karin it was better than just waiting around and trying nothing while you slowly dissolved into an evil monster. She let sleep take over.

Her thoughts floated over many things… her family… her brother… people close to her. _I wish Toushiro was here. He probably would have talked me out of this mess. He's the only one that could have. He'd protect me. Why did he go back to his world any way… then again maybe his world is under attack too? He could have at least said good bye _Her tranquil thoughts were interrupted by a female voice.

"You love him don't you?" The voice asked in a warm motherly tone.

"What? Who said that?" Karin asked as she opened her eyes, surrounded by complete darkness.

"I am you and you are me…" replied the voice.

"The hell dose that mean?" Karin retorted.

"Maybe you're too young to understand… I'll put it as simply as I can. I'm part of your soul." The voices tone never changed from warm and motherly.

Karin blinked. "Okay… but who are _you_?"

The voice laughed "You know my name, search your heart."

Karin sat in the darkness and thought for the longest time. She winced as a name was at the tip of her tung. "Zan…Zan…" It was all she could get out.

Karin's attempts seemed to be enough for the voice to show her. Out of the shadows came a woman with shoulder length fire engine red hair accompanied by green eyes and a face to die for. Her garb was a red trench coat and she wore normal Shinigami pants. Even though the coat covered up most of her body and made her look strait out of one of those 1940's Privet Eye movies, she still had the curves and grace of a full figured women. To say the least she was extraordinarily beautiful.

The women looked down at Karin and smiled. Her green eyes bore into Karin's "Here Child, I will help you. My name is… Zanhoshiko…"

* * *

**A/N:** I'm not sure if I did the Japanese right but Zanhoshiko should mean star cutter or cutting star… something along those lines. Some one correct me if I'm wrong I do like to try and be accurate. Thanks for reviews and always for reading.

**Ichigo:** Hey are we in this thing at all?

**Sherok:** Yes later on.

**Rukia:** _WE_ can't wait forever…

**Sherok:** Calm down your hormones you two…

**Uryu:** Do I get any love?

**Sherok:** I got special plans for you involving a red head and a vice captain…

**Ichigo:** What's with all these online weirdoes controlling our lives?

-Snuffs Ichigo-


	4. Cutting Star

**Chapter Four: **_**Cutting Star**_

"Sorry, say that again, I just got the first part of that," Karin asked politely not really hearing the rest of the name. Sure, she heard the Zan part, but not the entire name. What good was that going to do her?

Zanhoshiko sighed "Hum, were guna have to work on that…" she snapped her fingers on her right hand and there was a bright flash like lightning. Karin twitched.

The Landscape, or the lack of, had changed from pure blackness to a volcanic waist land. Plumes from distant volcanoes spilled ash into the air creating a violent grey and red clouded sky. Lightning struck very frequent here and the lava never stopped flowing. Karin found her self to be free of the Kido Urahara had put on her, so she took the opportunity to stand up and look around. "Where the hell am I?" She asked in general.

Zanhoshiko still had yet to show any emotion. "This is my home, the very deepest part of your soul."

Karin raised an eye brow. _I still don't get it and who is this lady… and why can't she just tell me her name. _"Alright so what exactly are we doing here?" Karin inquired.

"Well you wish to become a Shinigami, do you not?" The Red Clad women asked with all due seriousness. Karin gave a nod. Urahara had explained to her that she had the same power her brother did hidden deep within her. _He said something about… It was in my blood… what ever that means. _"Good… I will not make this task to gain this power easy. Do you understand?"

"Hai," Karin replied. "But why won't you tell me your name?"

"It's not that I can't tell you my name… I am… you're just too stubborn to hear it." Karin's right eyebrow raised as Zanhoshiko said these words and it surprised her. _I can't hear her? This doesn't make sense._ "And since you insist on knowing my name so quick, we'll make it part of the challenge." The older women smirked at her genius.

Karin how ever was still utterly confused…and she showed it. Zanhoshiko saw this and sighed "Everything will become clear to you once you have finished my task." She paused for a second. "We don't have much time, so we must hurry, before you transform into a hollow."

With that said Karin was brought back out of her confusion and focused on the task at hand... what ever that was. She gave Zanhoshiko a ready nod. Zanhoshiko snapped her fingers again and millions of swords appeared embedded into the rocky and ashy landscape. One dissolved into Zanhoshiko's hand. Karin's eyes narrowed. _What's this… is that a Zanpakuto?_ Karin only knew what Urahara told her about the Shinigami weapon… He was vague on the details. He did tell her it was part of the wielders soul, and suddenly it clicked. _Hat and Glogs said Zanpakuto show them selves to their wielders in a physical form… Could this woman be my Zanpakuto? I guess I'll find out. _

"One of these swords is the key to your heart. You must cut the sword I am wielding with the correct sword. How ever, even though you may be able to hold your own against me with the correct sword and block my attacks. You will only be able to cut this sword I now hold with the knowledge of my name," Zanhoshiko explained.

Karin's eyes widened. _How the hell, out of all these swords, am I supposed to find the right one?_ She began to protest but it was too late. Zanhoshiko had already started swinging. "We have a little over an hour left… I suggest you hurry," The red head remarked. She looked utterly demonic at this point in time.

Karin backed up against a sword while Zanhoshiko pressed her attack. It looked like Karin was about to be cut in two by the women but she pulled out the sword that she had bumped into. It held Zanhoshiko's attack for a mere second before shattering. Nothing was left except the cross guard and hilt.

"You should have listened… Only the right one will not shatter," Said the now Demonic women. Karin was now between the realms of piss scared and scared shitless. The young girl began to run. Looking at a few swords and over to the left she found Ichigo's or what she thought was Ichigo's for she had only seen it on his back. She tried that one against one of Zanhoshiko's attacks… It was less than unsuccessful.

Zanhoshiko was not going to go easy on Karin during that attack. Right after said blade shattered, she brought her own sword down on Karin and ripped through one of her shoulders. Blood spilled and sprayed from the wound causing Karin to let out a horrifying scream.

Karin fell to the ground. She was tiered, hungry, and desperate. _Is this how weak I am?_ _Toushiro I'm sorry I failed you_. She looked up and saw Zanhoshiko pointing the tip of her blade at her throat.

"Your weak Karin Kurosaki… You were obviously to young for this. You will become a hollow and be killed by a Shinigami… all due to your lack of courage," Zanhoshiko said in a deadly tone, losing the motherly one from before. Karin looked over the harsh landscape. Off in the distance a sword twinkled. She was some how drawn to it. She proceeded look up at Zanhoshiko and smile.

Standing up, Karin walked slowly over to the sword that caught her attention. She breathed heavily and held her wounded shoulder. There wasn't much pain due to shock… or what ever was equal to shock at that point in time but it still throbbed a bit. Karin neared the sword. There was one thing very odd about this sword. It had a golden four pointed star for a cross guard. _This looks familiar… _A thought passed through her mind of Toushiro stopping that menos from crushing her the day of that game against those older kids. _This is Toushiro's sword. _She pulled it from the rock it was embedded in. She felt a surge of energy rush through her, she felt like she could take on the world. _This must be it…but why Toushiro's sword… how could it be the key to my heart. _The raven haired girl turned to where Zanhoshiko had remained standing. She set her self in a stance that meant business and charged her assailant, spinning the katana before striking down. Zanhoshiko easily blocked it.

"So you found it young Karin… Maybe I was wrong about you. Now.. shatter this sword!" Zanhoshiko commanded before she went on the defensive due to Karin's powerful swings. It seemed like Karin's attack would never end.

Karin Growled. _Break god damn it! _Zanhoshiko smirked. "Karin… the sword I hold can only be shattered…" The fight had turned around. Karin was now on the defensive. "With the Knowledge of my name."

Hack slash, hack slash. The Two swords met with ferry. Sparks would fly from time to time the battle was that intense. The both of them held their swords against the others. Karin grinded her teeth while Zanhoshiko looked dead calm.

Karin took this moment to search the eyes of Zanhoshiko. She could see her reflection in the taller women's pupils. She was interrupted buy the loss of her weapon and her butt falling to the ground. Zanhoshiko had disarmed her.

"Well… are you going to get up?" The women asked. Karin grunted and stood walking over and picking up her sword. It glinted again and something in her brain went Click for the second time in one day. Toushiro's sword was the key to Karin's heart. She must use that key to unlock the women's name.

Karin placed the tip of the sword over her heart and impaled herself. She then turned it like she would a key and she felt more power than before flow through her. The pain was almost none because of the power she could feel. She knew now who that woman was and what she was called.

The soccer champ pulled Toushiro's sword out of her chest and stood. She rested the steal on her shoulder and walked up to Zanhoshiko who held her sword at the ready. Karin was calm as she stopped in front of her opponent. She brought down her sword and held it lightly against the blade of Zanhoshiko's. She smiled at the women and said "Thank you… Zanhoshiko." A second later the red head's blade shattered and even more power flowed into Karin.

"Very good, Karin Kurosaki. I shall Give you information on you shikai since you now know my name. I'd rather you had a bit more experience but there is danger abroad and you'll more than likely need it," Zanhoshiko's motherly voice was back as she placed a hand on Karin's uninjured shoulder. "Are you ready?"

"Hai," answered Karin. Zanhoshiko stepped away from the girl. "One question?"

"Yes?" was the women's reply.

"Why didn't you come to me earlier?" asked Karin.

"Because, young Karin. I can only be summoned by the pure thoughts of the heart or if you're in trouble," And Zanhoshiko actually smiled. Karin blushed at the fact she was thinking of Toushiro before Zanhoshiko showed up.

There was silence for a minute before Zanhoshiko tilted her head back and closed her eyes. The ground started to shake and Karin was slowly lifted off the ground, bound for the sky. She started to glow a sun yellow and the landscape around her turned completely white. _I feel as if knowledge is being fed into me…could this be one of my Zanpaktuo's powers?_ _Could it be linked to my abilities to see the dead's memories, ever since that cockatiel? _

"Be safe Karin, and do well in battle…" Zanhoshiko's voice echoed through her mind. "Let us work together."

"Hai… Zanhoshiko." Karin simply replied.

* * *

Kisuke Urahara was an exceptionally smart man. He would spend hours devising his plans, some big, some small, but there was never a day when he wasn't knee deep in one of his latest plots.

He giggled a little to himself as he stood a good distance away from the hole he had placed, sorry, trapped Karin in. He glanced over at Jinta who wore a very eager smile. _Not today Jinta, or according to my calculations, more like never._

Poor Jinta really did want to kill out little Miss Kurosaki. She was always getting in the way of his chances with her twin, Yuzu.

Urahara felt a high spike in spiritual pressure as the ground began to shake. The shake was so violent that Tatsuki and Yoruichi had stopped what they were doing to come and investigate.

"What the hell is goin' on Hat an Glogs?" A grumpy Tatsuki inquired.

"Oh just you wait," Urahara responded as the spiritual pressure continued to grow. "Just as I calculated… Higher than Ichigo's when he was at this level.. Wonderful!"

Just then a giant stream of yellow riatsu erupted from the hole Karin was in. Everyone but Urahara and Yoruichi stood back in awe. A tremendous scream echoed through out the training grounds that had originated from the hole. It was not human but, instead, sounded like a dragon.

The giant stream of riatsu finally disappeared and Karin jumped out with a flip and landed in a crouch in front of Urahara. His response was to bring his fan up to his face. Karin didn't look like the Karin that they had last seen. Her raven black hair was now slightly past her shoulders, looking more feminine. It resembled Zanhoshiko's and except for that and her new outfit, that of a Shinigami's, she was pretty much the same.

However, her Zanpakuto was a totally different story. It was a longish Katana, much like Ichigo's Bankai. The hilt was wrapped in black cloth which was wraped so a red diamond pattern was formed. The cross guard was a black sun with rays jolting out every now and then. The Sheath was a red and black marble design. She wore it across her back much like Toushiro did.

Urahara looked his newest student over "Everything was expected except the hair…"

Karin went from a calm and collected look to one of confusion. "Hair?" she asked.

Out of nowhere Urahara pulled out a mirror and handed it to Karin. She took one look into the thing and screamed. "What the hell!"

_So much like her brother._

* * *

**A/N:** That was a long one. I had to change the chapter around a lot because Jumper Prime jogged my memory. I went back and watched episode 19-20 and felt like an idiot. Due to the rest of the story this is as accurate as I could get so that I could get Karin to level I need to continue, but any how… Thanks so much for the catch Jumper Prime. Until next update R and R.


	5. Crossroads

**Chapter Five:** _**Crossroads **_

Three long days had passed since Karin had transformed into a Shinigami. They were three long days of training that involved Tatsuki, Yoruichi, Urahara, Jinta, Ururu, and herself in a giant and rather epic 'everyone for them selves' battle. Besides the previous mentioned participants, there were two new faces, Keigo Asano and Mizuiro Kojima.

"These two idiots." Explained Tatsuki before the training had started. "Wimped out the first time they were here…"

"Did not. I simply had to go to my grandmothers," Defended Keigo.

Tatsuki put on an all knowing face, "I recall the reason for leaving the first time was that you two had insane amounts of home work." Everyone sweat dropped and the two new boys put on desperate faces as they were chased around by an insane laughing Tatsuki. "We're guna get those powers of yours to come out no matter what!"

The rest was a blur to Karin as Urahara took that moment in time to start the brawl. He had said that the exercise would give them all new strength for the upcoming battle. She didn't know about the two new Idiots who claimed to be Ichigo's friends but she wasn't about to give up to some sandal wearing freak.

The first day was nothing really. Urahara was relentless in his attacks but it had seemed like he was holding back. _His smirk never left his face. _That's how Karin knew he wasn't going all out. _What ever, he'll be sorry, _because Karin had a secret of her own.

Karin didn't mind Mizuiro and as long as Keigo stayed far away from her, she was all set. When she was trying to recuperate she had caught Keigo and Yoruichi in the middle of battle. He had seemed to have unlocked his power. It had something to do with teleportation but she wasn't paying attention to that. She, instead, noticed Keigo's attempts to woo Yoruichi. It made her so sick that it gave Urahara the perfect time to attack out of nowhere with one, Karin Kurosaki, totally unguarded. She blamed the womanizing Idiot for her faltering that day.

Mizuiro was a different story. His right arm had formed into a giant gun contraption that shot out concentrated spirit particles, much like a Quincy arrow. He didn't exactly like using the powerful weapon because he was against any type of violence, but when push came to shove he'd blast someone though a wall or two without question. That ended the second day.

The last day came rather early. They had fought through the night but Urahara had changed the rules. Everyone now had set opponents. Karin was face to face with the blond haired man who had all but abandoned his green and white striped hat for it had been chopped into pieces thanks to Karin.

Her sixty-two inch blade was drawn and held facing down at an angle by her side. Her feet were planted to the ground and Urahara was floating a good twenty feat above Karin,"You're doing well for not being able to know the name of your Zanpakuto and it's Shikai form." Karin just smirked at the blond haired man's remark. She had wanted to surprise him and she was about to do just that.

Karin brought her blade forward and shouted a few words into the still air. "Glide from the sun… Zanhoshiko."

Urahara's eyes grew wide as he felt Karin's spiritual pressure pour out of her, noting that it was stronger than Ichigo's in his Bankai form. In a violent flash of riatsu the blade of Karin's sword had turned from cold steal to a heated metallic orange, covered in a consistent flame. The hilt and cross guard remained the same, unaffected by the heat of the blade. Karin smiled in accomplishment.

"H-how did you learn your shikai so quickly?" Urahara asked trying to hold back his surprise. _My calculations did not account for this._

"Ever since that Cockatiel I was able to pass along and receive memories and messages telepathically. Zanhoshiko saw me fit to learn my Shikai and transmitted her knowledge of it to me. Nothing else though. That's why I'm stuck on the ground and you're all the way up there… cheater," replied Karin. Urahara remembered that bird. He may not have been directly involved but he had been keeping close watch on Rukia at the time. He sighed with relief when she finished her sentence. He still had things to teach her.

"So I am still of some use." Urahara said and Karin nodded pointing her blade to the ground.

"What's next Hat and Clogs?" Karin asked with a smirk.

"We'll start with Shunpo." Urahara disappeared and reappeared behind Karin. She was caught totally off guard as Urahara struck her sending her flying into a mound of rock, creating a miniature dust storm as rocks fell.

"We'll, that's something to start with," Karin said dusting herself off as she came out of the vertical crater she had made, a bit bloody. She picked up Zanhoshiko "Okay, let's get started…"

* * *

The training ground was uncomfortably silent. It seemed calm for the first time in several days. In the distance flashes could be seen in the middle of the air. Two people would clash with drawn swords. One blade seemed to be rather normal. The other looked like it was on fire. The two would disappear and then reappear in a different location every second or two. Only those with a trained eye could see them move to their battle rhythm.

Kisuke Urahara was wildly impressed by Karin. She still had yet to achieve Bankai, but she seemed rather skilled in her Shikai. "Ka Tangoku!" Karin screamed thrusting her sword in a downward motion sending a crescent shaped line of fire at the ex-captain; it looked a lot like a solar flare. The attack caused a huge amount of destruction but Urahara was used to it by now. _To think, that's her most basic attack. _

Seeing Urahara now easily dodging her attacks, Karin decided to step it up. "Rise… Zanhoshiko." And with that the area in front of Karin erupted in molten lava, and heated rock, that came together to form a dragon. This was her Shikai's true form, remotely controlling the giant demon. She sent the Dagon after Urahara who wasn't fast enough to doge it completely and received a nasty gash on his left temple. Fearing he'd have to go Bankai, Urahara called it a day. _She learns to fast._

Karin put a sealed Zanhoshiko on her back, "So… What's next?"

Urahara looked down at his student and smiled, "Bankai…"

Karin raised an eyebrow, "Bankai?"

Urahara laughed bringing his fan up to his face, "Yes, your Zanpakuto has one last released form but before we proceed in unlocking it you should probably get some training in fighting against real Hollows." Karin nodded in approval as they reached the ladder. "Get some sleep," Urahara soothed, "We have a long day tomorrow." Little did Karin know that Urahara had put in effect the second stage of his plan.

* * *

Toushiro walked the path to his office. He had orders to make his way to the Human World to start operations against the Arrancar. Winter was near and they did all the training they could. Although, right now he would take a small group, reinforcements would come as the time drew near.

To his surprise he found Matsumoto actually doing work. _I guess being a little down about Momo got her to work but with us going back to the Human World she's guna see I'm not so depressed anymore. _

Matsumoto looked up at her Captain, "Sir, you're… Glowing." She stated confused.

"What? Never mind that. We're going back to the Human World," Toushiro responded

"Oh so that's why…" Rangiku giggled. Toushiro sighed and sat down at his desk and proceeded to work on papers. "Just go get Ikkaku and Yamichika and tell them to get ready to return."

Matsumoto fluttered her eyelashes and responded, "Yes Captain."

Toushiro grunted, "Now lieutenant…" Matsumoto giggled all the way out of his office.

* * *

Toushiro stepped out into the Human World and took in the sight. Karakura was the same as it ever was. The rest of Toushiro's contingent followed and the gates to Soul Society disappeared behind them.

The 10th Division Captain sighed and closed his eyes._ Why do I feel like this place is home. _His thoughts were interrupted by a deadly scream and the sense of a Hollow's riatsu. He opened his eyes and started to walk towards the problem completely calm and emotionless.

"You guys go ahead and get settled in. I'll take care of this," Said the Captain, and without waiting for a response Toushiro shunpoed off towards the Hollow. It only took him a few minutes to arrive at the scene. It was a simple hollow. He didn't even give it a chance to speak before he sliced the mask in half. He sighed as it disappeared and sheathed his sword. turning around, only to come face to face with the Hollow he just killed, Toushiro's eyes went wide, "What the…" The hollow was way to close for him to be able to draw his Zanpakuto in time to defend himself. He was going to be injured, or killed, but he was ready if it came to that. _How could I be so Naive…No fear, death is just another life. _

"Dumb Shinigami," The ugly Hollow stated, and right before it attacked a flash of bright steel slashed a diagonal line across its body, including the mask. The top half began to slide down off the lower; blood poured and spurted out of the hollows maimed body. The Hollow was done.

Toushiro looked to his left and found a girl with shoulder length black raven hair. She was on one knee and her sword was stretched out away from her, held in one hand. Her back faced him. She slowly stood and sheathed her lengthy Zanpakuto. Her back remained towards Toushiro. _Another Shinigami? Who is this?_

The girl turned around and smiled at Toushiro, her face revealed. "Hey Toushiro," Said Karin, laughing and scratching the back of her head.

Toushiro was speechless. _Karin…_

* * *

**A/N: **I know a little boring but hey there's plenty more to come… Karin still has the whole 'Bankai Experience' to go through… Hehe. A few things: Thanks for the reviews! And 'Ka Tangoku' should mean heaven fire or fire heaven, same thing right? So, that's all for now r&r.


	6. Old Friends, New Feelings

**Chapter Six: **_**Old Friends, New Feelings**_

Karin hadn't expected to see Toushiro again so soon, but she was indeed happy to see the white haired Shinigami again… very happy. _Karin, you're staring, _she reminded herself as she looked away from him for a minute only to stare at him again. Her lips curved into a genuine smile, ones that were only reserved for family and him.

"Karin, you're a," Toushiro stuttered and Karin gave a nervous giggle in response.

"A Shinigami?" She finished for him, "Very perceptive today aren't we?"

"How did you, I mean…" Toushiro was very confused at this point in time. This led to more giggling.

"Same as my brother," Karin answered the captain.

The first thought that went through Toushiro's mind was Ichigo's power to transfer into a Hollow of sorts. He had had trouble controlling the monster within him but had reported to have tamed the beast. He thought of the danger to Karin having Vizard like powers and not being in control of them.

Toushiro pondered for a moment. He new it was Urahara who gave Ichigo his powers back and putting two and two together he knew the answer to who was responsible in a matter of milliseconds._Damn Urahara, putting my Karin in danger… wait… my Karin?_ "When you say just like Ichigo… do you mean?" he asked leaving the question open hopping she would catch his drift.

Karin shook her head, "I was able to transform into a Shinigami without starting the Hollow Transformation, so I don't have that problem." She had only been informed of the dangers of semi transformation into a Hollow during the gaining of her Shinigami powers and after the fact at that. It bothered her somewhat.

The 10th Division Captain let out a long sigh but tried to hid as much of it as possible. He couldn't let Karin know he cared for her too much. It was sort of against the law to be close with a human. "You dumb girl," Toushiro said half yelling. Karin's face went from happy to blank. "Do you even know what kind of danger you put yourself in?" he continued and his last words were to himself mostly, "Impulsive Humans."

"What? Danger? Trouble? I'm the one who saved you're sorry ass ten minutes ago!." Karin retaliated.

"What ever." Toushiro replied calmly. Karin was fuming. He turned at the sound of footsteps and found Matsumoto running towards them along with Tatsuki, Ikkaku, and Yamichika.

"Captain!" The busty Lieutenant called.

"What?" he answered in a calm voice.

"We felt your Spiritual Pressure spike and thought you were in trouble. We were at the Urahara shop at the time," Matsumoto Informed.

Toushiro laughed, "For a lowly hollow?" He shook his head.

Karin sighed, "So he says…" Toushiro glared at her in response.

Matsumoto on the other hand forgot about the previous situation and looked to Karin and smiled widely, "Oh, Karin so good to see you again. You look soooo cute as a Shinigami." She started, but it wasn't over just yet. "and look at your hair… did you do that to impress the Captain?"

Every one sweat dropped at that comment except the one asking it and Karin. She was blushing instead and laughing nervously. She had only spoken to this woman once and knew she was a bit ditsy. "Thank you Rangiku but I didn't do it for the captain. When I turned into a Shinigami the longer hair came with the deal."

Matsumoto shrugged, "Well, I'm sure the Captain loves it anyway."

"Shut up, Matsumoto," ordered Toushiro as the temperature around them dropped, and indeed she did shut up. "We might as well head back to Urahara's, no sense in hanging around out here."

Karin decided to give her two cents worth. "But no one can see us…"

Toushiro paid no mind as he started walking. _Truth is I want a word with Urahara without any interruptions. _

Karin growled at the non-responsive Toushiro, "Wait up!" She yelled running after him, everyone else following.

* * *

The group had arrived shortly after they had left the spot where Toushiro and Karin had been reunited. She had possibly saved his life and he had yet to thank her. It went beyond just a simple thanks and Toushiro vowed to himself that he would find a way.

Karin and the others were sitting at the round table Urahara owned, getting caught up on things. Toushiro took this moment to literally grab Urahara and drag him into another room so he could verbally beat the bastard. He had shut the door in a civilized manor and started in a calm, cold, and husky voice, "What the hell Urahara? Explain your self…"

Urahara brought his fan to his face and smirked, "Explain what, Captain?"

Toushiro growled, "Oh really? Lets not play games, you know damned well what the fuck I'm talking about."

Urahara sighed and the fun was indeed over… well, not just yet, "Very well. Karin came to me about it and I was more than willing to help, and speaking of help we need all we can get. You should know that, Captain."

Toushiro had to agree with the end of that reply but his stubbornness was still there,"The fact is you put Karin in more danger than she knows…"

Urahara cut him off. "My, my, Captain. Getting all worked up over a human girl? One at least ten times younger than you? Why would you care so much about her especially a high ranking officer like yourself? Enlighten me."

Toushiro blinked. He took in the words with a fine tooth and comb but was still unable to respond. For some reason he was speechless. Urahara took his silence as a good opportunity to exit and headed for the door leacing Toushiro to stare at a wall.

Just before he slipped out the door the scientist spoke. "What I'm doing, Hitsugaya, is going to make things so much easier for you… lover boy."

That was the last straw. Toushiro had been called many things but he hated 'Lover boy' the most. So much in fact that it made his cold blood boil. He turned around to face Urahara but met a closed door instead. He was in what appeared to be the kitchen, alone. He didn't notice before because he was too focused on ripping out Urahara's throat.

The young captain let out a sigh and found a stool to sit down on, he was exhausted. It was true he didn't do much to exert himself physically today but his stress levels were high and that made him fatigued. _What did Urahara mean by making it easier on me? _He sighed. _That man is always up to no good. _

Karin was another story. She was a Shinigami now and he had to respect that. Turning into a Shinigami as a human is a deadly and dangerous process. Karin always seemed to impress him and it made sense that he admired her strength and willpower so much. She went through a soccer game with a screwed up knee after all.

Toushiro sighed and stood up, heading out to find a way up onto the roof. _Time for some roof therapy._

* * *

Karin sat at the round table with everyone else as Matsumoto told one of her drunken tales. Karin tried hard to look like she was paying attention but her mind was on one thing… That stubborn white haired Shinigami.

_The nerve of him._ He had yelled at her for her choice in becoming a Shinigami. _It's my choice and I don't regret it so there._ She'll have to tell him that when she gets the chance.

She messaged her back and smiled at Matsumoto who had complimented on how pretty her Zanpakuto was. She was a weird one, Rangiku.

Toushiro hadn't changed much, but Karin sure had. _Bastard didn't even notice my hair, even though I don't want it._ She found out to her disappointment that once she merged back into her body her hair grew to the length of her soul's. She had sat frustrated in front of Yuzu's mirror for hours after trying to cut it only to have it instantly grow back.

Even though she was currently mad at the Shinigami Captain, she was happy he was back. He had stirred up odd feelings in her, some she was experiencing for the first time, but she knew what they were. She had been sure she was going to go insane without him during his absence. _Damn you Toushiro, it just had to be you I fall in love with. _

She drifted back to Matsumoto's story, not sure if it was a new one or not. She still found it hard to pay attention.

* * *

**A/N:** Well I don't have much to say… next chapter there's a lot more action so get ready. Thanks everyone for the reviews. Until next time R and R.


	7. Bankai

**Chapter Seven:** _Bankai_

Urahara stood in front of Karin in the training ground underneath his shop. He held the white human shaped Tenshintai that was used on Ichigo to force Zangetsu to manifest. This would allow the user to achieve Bankai as long as they had resolve and forced the spirit of their Zanpakuto into submission. It's only expected that ones Zanpakuto wouldn't allow such quick learning unless in a grand emergency where the will to fight and win was strong. Karin would have to step it up and all this worry swimming around in her head made her a little nervous, to say the least.

Urahara put a smile on his face before speaking, "Bankai is the final release of ones Zanpakuto. To achieve this it normal takes several hundred or more years just to get you Zanpakuto to manifest or in Toushiro's case a good twenty years for manifestation," for some reason that gave Karin the giggles, "and another ten just to master it."

On the other hand, Toushiro, who was floating above the two, was more than annoyed after the comment made by the ex-captain. He had decided to keep a good eye on what Karin was doing. He found himself being way over protective of her. This caused a few spats between them during hollow alerts and training but the two weeks they had spent together were rewarding, both opening up to eachother more and more each minute.

Urahara continued, "We'll be doing this in a matter of days. Now, unsheathe your Zanpakuto and ram it through the Tenshintai," he pointed to the white humanoid figure, "So we can bring forth Zanhoshiko."

Karin nodded doing as told. She took out her Zanpakuto and was about to ram it through the thing when her wrist was grabbed by Urahara who gave her a stern warning, "Just remember… You will die if you fail…" Karin looked at her teacher. She breathed in deep and nodded proceeding with the impaling process.

The long sword turned into a lazery yellow, disappearing with a flash. Next to Karin Zanhoshiko appeared in all her red and beautiful glory. The manifested Zanpokuto looked around and sighed, "I figured I'd give her a millennia until she was able to figure this out, compared to last time…" She looked down at Karin. "Or was this forced?"

Karin sweat dropped. She looked to the two men in the room for help but was disappointed to find them gaping at Zanhoshiko's figure. _Men._ "Ah, guys? What now?" She asked trying to get them out of their daze. Needless to say Karin was a bit jealous of the looks Zanhoshiko got from Toushiro. She glared daggers at him until his cell phone went off witch knocked him out of his fascination with the women next to Karin.

"I'll be back… It's a hollow, maybe more." Toushiro announced. He took one last look at Karin and then took off.

Urahara regained his composure after Toushiro left. He stepped up to Zanhoshiko, "You must be Zanhoshiko. My name is Kisuke Urahara and may I say that to have such a beautiful women in my presents is an honor."

Zanhoshiko simply smiled and gave thanks for the compliment. Karin couldn't believe it. _Is he flirting with my Zanpakuto? What the…_

After a brief conversation between the two, Urahara bowed to the red clad women and made to take his leave of them, "I'll leave you two to it… It's been a pleasure Zanhoshiko."

Zanhoshiko gave a slight nod, "Indeed Kisuke."

Karin was even more stunned. _Oh, on a first name basis are we?_ She simply rolled her eyes and waited for Hat and Clogs to leave before turning to the incarnation of her Zanpakuto. "What was that all about?" Karin asked blinking and trying her best to stare daggers at the taller women. Well, not that much taller.

Green eyes bore right back into Karin, she almost flinched, "You'll learn when you get your figure."

Karin shook her head in disbelief. She was dragged into the whole Bankai thing and really didn't think she was ready. She needed to find her resolve. This, she could tell, would be a long session, "What ever, lets just get on with it…"

Zanhoshiko nodded, "Very well… In order for you to prove to me that you are able to carry my immense power, you must show me that you are… Invincible." She spoke in a calm and collected voice painted with a serious tone. Karin's eyes went wide. "This means one thing," Zanhoshiko continued, "You must face your worst fears…"

* * *

The fears came in three stages. The first one was insanely easy, at least Karin thought so. She had to defeat enemies that took hostage, or threatened her family and or friends. She didn't even have to release her Zanpakuto once in that whole confrontation.

The second challenge was much harder. It was difficult enough for her that she had to use Ka Tengoku numerous times and bring forth Zanhoshiko's true Shikai form at least once. She had fought a contingent of Arrancar and powerful Hollows, out numbered the whole time.

Karin wondered the whole time what was creating these enemies. _It has to be Zanhoshiko because none of these enemies are physical even thought they inflict damage on me. I'll worry about it later. _

The fight that day left her exhausted. Being out numbered and losing loved ones was on the top of her list for fears, but what Zanhoshiko had in store next… she would never forget.

Karin stood before the human form of her Zanpakuto, "So what do I have to kill today?" She asked with a smirk, arms crossed.

"Something new," Zanhoshiko was also smirking.

"Bring it," Karin put simply. Zanhoshiko Turned back into her sword form and was replaced on Karin's back.

Something sent Karin's senses awry. Something wasn't right, it was to quite. Her instincts told her to protect her back and so she did buy pulling her sword half way out of her sheath. She had meant to get the whole thing out but the sound of metal on metal stopped that process. She turned her head to see who or what the assailant was. Her wyes went wide when she discovered who it was. _Toushiro._

Karin shunpoed away from Toushiro and stopped within talking distance. _This can't be… That's not really Toushiro… it's can't be, he would never hurt me. _

"_Good,_" Zanhoshiko's voice echoed in Karin's head, "_At least you can tell the real one from an imposter._"

Karin shook her head as if to get rid of the voice. She moved into a battle stance ready for the White haired Shinigami. "Sit upon the frozen heavens Hyourinmaru," Screamed Toushiro. A huge ice dragon came flying at Karin, ready to strike. It was not that different from Karin's attack. It stunned her to see such a similarity, such a connection to Toushiro, that she was caught completely off guard.

Karin flew back as she was struck. Ice starting to cover her body, but It melted for some reason. She quietly thanked Zanhoshiko for being heat based.

Toushiro tried the same attack again as Karin flew backwards in mid air but she was ready. "Ka Tengoku!" She yelled sending a crescent solar flair at the dragon cutting it down the middle. She was surprised to see it so effective and began to celebrate mentally. That celebration ended quickly with a sharp pain in her back. She turned to look at waht she could of her back, blood dripping down her leg. She bit back a scream as another sharp pain entered her senses. She looked back at Toushiro who was spinning a crescent shaped blade in a circle. It was attached to his Zanpakuto's hilt by a long chain. He had a smirk on his face.

She was mad now, but for some reason she still held back. Something inside her couldn't let Toushiro get hurt even though it wasn't the real him. She shook the thought from her head. _I have to give it my all… no holding back, what would Toushiro think if I did? He'd call me a coward, _"Rise Zanhoshiko!"

Molten lava and heated rock formed Zanhoshiko's dragon before her, just like before. She sent it flying at Histugaya who had quickly reformed his own dragon to block it but Karin's dragon plowed right through the other, evaporating it. Toushiro went flying to the ground with an eruption of dirt and rock, creating a small crater and receiving a few cuts and burns.

Regaining himself, Toushiro mad his way back up to Karin's height. He smiled evilly at her, sending a chill through her bones. Zanhoshiko spoke up in Karin's mind, "_You're getting the hang of this, but do you really want to kill him… You're not done yet._" A flustered Karin got in a stance and tried her best to ready herself for what ever came next.

At that moment, The fake 10th Division Captain said the most dreaded word at that moment…"Bankai!"

Karin's eyes grew wide as she complained, Toushiro's transformation almost complete, wings forming, "So not fare."

Zanhoshiko's voice then echoed through her head, " _All is fare in love and war._"

Karin shook her head, "I don't see how you can replicate him… I've never seen him in his Bankai."

"Ah, but you've touched him," Zanhoshiko responded. Karin narrowed her eyes and the Zanpakutou continued, "I have a power to read ones mind if in physical contact and so do you. You can use it even in human form. It's a very rare ability. There is a catch however… you must teach you're self how to use it."

Karin couldn't believe those words, she wanted nothing more than to ask a thousand questions at the moment but the completion of Toushiro's Bankai brought her back to the challenge at hand. Toushiro tilt his head to the side saying a new name, "Dai Guren Hyourinmaru."

Karin thought it was beautiful, the wings, Ice flow, and the three pedals. She noticed the crescent blade and chain were gone and thought her troubles were over. She would have to just keep fighting, but the thing was. She was too slow.

In less than 30 seconds she was pinned to a mountain by steaming ice, it was more powerful and regenerated every time her inner flame tried to melt it away. _How did I get here?_ There was a sharp pain in her chest as Toushiro's blade ripped into her again and again. No mercy, just complete carnage. She breathed in sharply every time the sword ripped a new gash in her upper body. Blood was forcing its way to her throat, threatening to choke her. It seemed like she would die after all… before she could help her brother, or impress Toushiro.

"Giving up so soon?" Asked a disappointed Zanhoshiko who was now leaning on the part of the mountain next to her. Only visible in Karin's mind for the sword was still glued in her hands by ice.

"What else can I do, I tried everything you taught me so far," Karin said in a whisper, she acted near death, blood running down her lips, "Toushiro is too powerful."

Zanhoshiko narrowed her eyes, "So… It's not really Toushiro. You're too damn scared to lose him. You're also scared he won't love you back." Karin looked over at Zanhoshiko, her eyes a bit wider, "Don't be afraid to confront him, to tell him. Your love is your strength and your fear is your weakness. Such things as fear do not belong in battle. If you're no longer afraid of Toushiro, you will be able to kill him. Confrontation, do not be afraid of it."

It all made sense now. Karin loved Toushiro, and always had. She was to afraid to tell him the truth or even get too close. She would use that love, and accept that love. That was the secret to her power and her resolve. Her spiritual pressure began to sky rocket and the fake Toushiro knew it for he had stopped his attacks.

Karin's eyes shot open. They had turned a fire engine red. Her hair began to give birth to streaks of red, growing by the second. She whispered one word.

"Ban-kai…"

* * *

The real Toushiro entered the training chamber searching for Karin. When he found her she was lying on the ground unconscious, bruised, battered, and bleeding profusely. Her sword had remained in her hand as she laid in a heap in the dirt of the training room. He worried that she was dead as he rushed over to her still, lifeless, form but was reassured by her spiritual flame, weak yet burning. The thought was calming.

He picked her up bridal style, noticing ice fall off her arms and that she was oddly cold to his touch. She was usually warmer. He only knew this because of the occasional arm caress before they spoke or a good whack across the face because she thought he was begin an idiot. He made note to ask her about it later.

Her face was so serine, like angles, that is was irresistible to look at or to want to touch. Her hair so soft and shiny, and in that moment, when he carried her up to a bed roll and began his silent vigil over her, is when Toushiro Hitsugaya realized he was in love with a 12 year old human.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, I had remembered that when Ichigo began his Bankai training that it seemed Yoruichi could see Zangetsu. So I incorporated that. It also seemed later on that Ichigo could see the manifested form of Zabimaru, being a Baboon with a snake for a tail, so I incorporated that whole thing to add some comedy in here. I also fixed the spelling in Karin's Solar flare type attack, thanks to Tolidoshi. So thanks for the reviews from last chapter. Sorry you didn't get to see Karin's Bankai yet, I'm saving that surprise for later. I think there'll be some KarinxToushiro fluff next chapter so get ready. R and R.


	8. Thanks

**Chapter Eight: **_**Thanks**_

Karin awoke on a bed roll inside one of Urahara's many rooms that seemed to accompany the shop. She felt very soar and wondered right away how she had gotten upstairs. _The hell? I was just in the training room._

The raven haired girl looked out the window to her left to find the morning light spilling through and into the room. She proceeded to sit up, gave a yawn, and rubbed the sleep and fatigue out of her eyes. She then proceeded to take the rest of the room in.

Toushiro happened to be leaning on one side of the door way watching her sleep as she woke up. As she turned her head in his direction and actually acknowledged his presence, his senses jogged bringing to mind that the only thing not exposing her upper body to his icy eyes were bandages wrapped around her upper body. Karin blushed as she too realized this and covered herself with the blanket.

"Ah… hi, Toushiro?" Karin tried to get rid of her very evident blush.

"Hey…" Toushiro responded "How do you feel." His voice was nonchalant as he stepped forward coming closer to her.

"I'm fine… Who brought me here? Wait was it you?" Karin asked with caution. Her next thought got her mad, "You didn't put these bandages on me did you, 'cause that means…"

Karin was interrupted by Toushiro, "No… Yoruichi cared for your wounds. I found you down stairs, unconscious. You must have exerted a lot of energy and you're still alive so you must have achieved Bankai."

Karin nodded and smiled at Toushiro, "Thanks for helping me out…"

Toushiro gave a smirk. "Don't mention it. I should say thanks for the week."

"Welcome," Karin replied with a warm smile.

Toushiro was silent for a minute before asking a question, "I found small traces of ice on you… what was that about?"

Karin sweat dropped, "Oh… nothing… really, ice you say?" Toushiro nodded in reply. "Odd," Karin mouthed in a low voice. She knew what Toushiro was asking and she wanted to tell him about why the ice was on her, but now was not the time.

In a very, _Well if she's not going to give me a strait answer then what am I doing here_ way, Toushiro proceeded to turn around and make his way out of the room. He actually wanted to stay with her, but he needed to keep up his charadeof not caring. A relationship between the two was forbidden and he couldn't let it happen, and who was he to think she even liked him like that. Yes it was better to just leave. "I'll be in he other room if you need me," Toushiro said with his back to her.

"Wait, Toushiro," Karin begged him not to leave just yet. She wanted him here, with her. Everything was clear to her now, thanks to Zanhoshiko.

Toushiro looked back over his shoulder before turning around to face Karin again. "Hm?" he asked.

Karin was blushing again "Well there's this carnival in town… It's a human thing… would you like to go? I mean not just you and me but everyone can come too."

Toushiro had no idea what this girl was getting at, "Maybe, I'll talk to Matsumoto."

Karin grinned as he exited the room. It was going to be an interesting evening if they went.

* * *

Toushiro sat next to his trusty Lieutenant at the round table in the dinning room of the Urahara shop, "What the hell is a carnival?" He asked completely confused on the subject.

Matsumoto was delighted by the idea of her Captain on a date. He had just finished describing his conversation with Karin and of course it led the bubbly Rangiku to her most startling revelation that some how her cold and icy captain had fallen in love with a young human girl. It was just so bitter sweet, "Well you see Captain, it's this place with rides and games and people go there to amuse themselves. Lots of couples go one dates there." So much for being subtle.

It took a moment for Toushiro to get all the information into his head. _Wait, a date? This isn't going to be a date. Not if everyone else is going to come…Then again,_ "Interesting… I suppose we could go, seems better than just sitting around here."

Matsumoto beamed with joy at her Captain's approval, "This will be fun captain, I promise." And it would… Matsumoto just knew it would.

* * *

Toushiro was surprised at how much fun he was actually having even though he didn't show it, he had to keep up an image after all. The only time he did show it was a smile to Karin now and again to reassure his amusement but that was all. He doubted how ever, that without Karin he wouldn't be as amused as he was now and possibly would have never come to this human function. He had to thank her for it silently. She also helped in figuring out what exactly to do when it came to those pesky water guns… _Blasted contraptions are tricky. _

He felt that the night was especially hard on Karin, she had to show everyone who wasn't acquainted with the human experience how to play games and get on rides. She never lost her patients once; witch was a bit out of character for her.

In all honesty, Karin thought the group's lack of knowledge was ridiculously funny.

They had spent a good long while at the carnival and it was getting late, but there was one ride yet to be ridden. Karin and Toushiro took a seat in one of the cages on the Farris Wheel.

"What exactly dose this thing do?" Asked Toushiro out of sheer curiosity.

"Well, when the ride starts we spin around slowly and you get to stop at the top after a few spins… You'll like it," Karin explained with a quirky smirk.

As there cage stopped at the top Toushiro was surprised by the view. He had hovered in the sky a million times but something about this was different. It probably had to do with him not having the time to take the view in while in mid air combat. It reminded him of Momo and he felt a wave of guilt and failure splash down on him, soaking his spirit. He sighed and looked down.

Karin had noticed the change in her friend's mood and the fact that he wasn't looking out at the magnificent view, "You okay… what's wrong?" she asked with concern.

"Nothing, just memories of an old friend… You're too young to understand," Toushiro replied. _How did I just spill that to her… She just opens me up and I spill out like a book. _

"Try me." Karin said back softly.

"I don't know… I," Toushiro felt a hand on his cheek as his head was turned towards Karin, her eyes boar into his.

A thousand memories passed through his mind just like they were being replayed and he knew Karin could see them.

As the whole event was happening the cage behind them was occupied by two of the most nosey Shinigami, Rangiku Matsumoto and Yamichikia. The 10th's Lieutenant peered through binoculars that she seemed to have had randomly in her bag when they left the shop earlier in the evening. She watched the two 'love birds' in front of them.

"What are they doing?" The pretty boy asked.

"Not much… wait, Karin just touched the Captain's face," Rangiku squealed.

Yamichikia brought his hands up to his face, "Oh how beautiful."

For Karin and Toushiro the moment of sharing selective memories was over. Toushiro brought his hand up to hers and took it off his face. He held onto her hand and stared at her with absolute amazement. To Karin, Toushiro's touch was cold yet comforting and she longed for it after he pulled his hand off hers.

"H-how did y-you?" Asked an utterly surprised Toushiro.

Karin blushed; she had never seen Toushiro so surprised. "It's one of my powers… To share, give, and receive information telepathically… It's the only one I can do while in my body," she took a moment of silence, "I'm sorry about… her."

Toushiro took it in completely… It was the only power he's seen her use since becoming a Shinigami and an interesting power at that. "Yeah… me too," he replied to her apology.

The rest of the time at the carnival, until the walk home, was completely silence. Well that is except, Matsumoto, Yamichikia, Ikkaku, Keigo's Crazy sister, Keigo who was hitting on Matsumoto the whole time, a board Tatsuki who only felt joy when beating on the womanizing Keigo, and the reason Mizuiro wasn't there was because he had a date… with a 30 year old mother of two.

Karin, Toushiro, and the gang began their rather long walk home. The two were entirely silent for the time being. _That's it!_ thought a frustrated Karin, she was about the break the silence when her hand bumped into Toushiro's. She remembered the sensation of his touch and smiled to herself a little. Suddenly an idea came to mind. Karin slowly moved her hand toward Toushiro's and within moments, she intertwined her fingers with his. She had expected the icy mannered boy to get angry but instead he pulled her closer to him… She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. His warm, yet icy, body sent shivers through her that mad her melt. She never wanted to leave his side. It was like nothing she had ever felt before.

And during this moment Matsumoto could hardly contain her glee.

Karin hand moved her arm around Toushiro's waist and his around her shoulder and they walked around like that for a few minuets. They where, however, interrupted by a very familiar voice.

"K-Karin? T-Toushiro?" Ichigo Kurosaki's voice echoed in everyone's ears. The group spun around in a rush only to come face to face with the group from Hueco Mundo. Ichigo stood holding the lifeless looking body of one Rukia Kuchiki, bridal style. Ichigo himself looked severely beaten.

Uryu, who was not really looking his best, was supported by an unscratched Orihime as they walked toward the group. Renji and Chad followed, supporting each other.

Ichigo gave a stern look, his ever present scowl deepening, "What exactly are you two doing?"

* * *

**A/N:** So a little bit of fluff, I promise a lot more though so hold on. Sorry it took so long I have been busy. Thanks for the reviews every one.

Next chapter…

Ichigo/Toushiro Smack down?

You'll find out.


	9. Home

**Chapter Nine: **_**Home**_

Karin and Toushiro quickly stepped away from each other as soon as they heard Ichigo's voice for the second time. Everyone sweat dropped, that is, every one but Ichigo and the unconscious Rukia.

Toushiro mentally slapped himself. _What exactly was I thinking? Why did I even participate in that embrace? It could never work out, soul society would have my head, plus I'm too old for her, But her touch…it was just so... _Toushiro had never felt so enticed by anyone. She made him lose his cool and that was something only a few women could do, one being Momo.

"Nothing," both Toushiro and Karin replied at the same time.

To say the least Ichigo looked a little more than mad. "Yep and I'm not bleeding internally," he said sarcastically, "You were holding my sister and getting all cozy. Don't think I'm stupid Toushiro." He looked down at Rukia, sighed and spoke to her, "Why dose this shit always happen when I'm gone." She heeded no reply.

"It's Captain Hitsugaya," mumbled the short, white haired boy. He sighed not saying anything else, Karin shutting up as well.

"Come on you got to admit their a cute couple Ichigo," Matsumoto piped up as she walked over to Orihime and giving her a bear hug, "I'm so happy your back Orihime."

Orihime responded by hugging the busty lieutenant back and laughing nervously, "Oh… you too, Rangiku." The embrace had caused her to let go of Uryu who fell to the ground do to lack of support, "Oh! Uryu!" Orihime screamed as she let go of Matsumoto and picked up the Quincy.

Uryu just sighed "It's quite alright Orihime," he said pushing up his glasses and steadying himself on Orihime shoulder once again.

Ichigo waited with Rukia in his arms for the scene to finish. "Yeah and next you'll tell me she's a Shinigami," He snarled responding to her earlier statement. The two main subjects of the discussion were shades of red at the moment.

Everyone but the newly arrived group stood silent and sweat dropped for the second time that night.

"The hell?" Ichigo yelled, "That damn hat and clogs wearing bastard…" Ichigo just had to know it was him. Who else would it be? He was distracted by Rukia's angelic face and remembered that she needed to finish being healed. He grunted and looked at Toushiro, "I'll talk to you later… right now Rukia needs medical attention." Ichigo quickly shunpoed off to Urahara's shop without another word, the others following as fast as they could.

* * *

Ichigo knelt on his knees holding Rukia's hand as she slept… She had died. It was almost unbearable to think about, but if Orihime didn't have her powers she would have remained so.

He had debriefed the entire group on what had happened, as Orihime worked on the lose ends of Rukia's injuries. He also had a small talk with that white haired midget they all called a Captain. _What was the bastard doing, all over Karin like that? _To Ichigo's disappointment, the smack down he had envisioned himself giving Toushiro did not happen. He promised himself that he would mess up that icy freaks face for touching his sister one of these days_. Damn Chad for interfering, he seemed to have sympathy for Toushiro, or maybe it was something else._

Ichigo's thoughts were interrupted by Rukia stirring. He tightened his grip on her hand as she opened her deep violet orbs and they moved to look at Ichigo's brown ones. He couldn't help but smile.

Rukia blinked before talking. "Hey… baka," she whispered, the grogginess of sleep still in her voice.

"Hey," Ichigo's reply came. He tried to make it sound as non-caring as possible, but it was hard for him not to submit to his feelings for her after she died.

She blinked again, a bit more awake now. "You're holding my hand." She stated blandly.

"Yeah I know," Ichigo replied. His hand remained entangled with hers as they were silent for a few moments, "I told you we should have never split up."

"I can take car of myself, Ichi…" Rukia began but was cut off by Ichigo.

"I don't give a damn, you're never leaving my sight again…" He said

"Ichigo…" Rukia said in a stern tone.

"You don't get it…" He started getting a bit emotional, "I almost lost you, I can't lose you."

"Ichigo, why? I don't understand," Rukia sat up as she asked her question.

It took Ichigo a moment to gather enough courage and to find his resolve to continue, "Zangetsu lives within me just your Zanpakuto lives in yours… he told me that when my mother died it did nothing but rain. Old Man hates the rain." He looked down for a moment before getting lost in her magnificent eyes for a second time, "Then you came, and the rain stopped… What I'm trying to say is that I'm… I'm in love with you Rukia, and it took me seeing you dead and bleeding to admit it."

Rukia knew she had died but this confession of Ichigo's was not like him at all, not to mention odd. He continued.

"I knew there was something special about you. I felt something deeper with you than with any one else. You're so important to me Rukia," Ichigo stated, "And I know you could never love me an-"

Ichigo was cut off by Rukia pulling him closer, inches from her lips. She spoke softly, "Ichigo… you have no Idea how long I've waited for that." And with that said their lips were no longer separated but engaged in a dance. She kissed him with all that pent up lust and passion, but mostly love she held onto since the day Renji and her Brother came for her. Ichigo was surprised at first but got the picture as he closed his eyes and kissed back with as much love and passion. They pulled away for air and embraced each other.

"I love you Rukia Kuchiki, don't you ever leave me again…" Ichigo whispered into her ear.

The warmness of his breath on her ear made her closer her eyes and melt inside. "I won't, Love."

Ichigo ended the embrace and sat down next to her, back against a wall. He put an arm around her shoulders and she leaned into him, head resting on his chest. Rukia spoke first, "So who were you yelling at when we came back? I woke up for a little bit."

Ichigo rolled his eyes, "Toushiro and Karin were getting all cozy when we showed up behind them on our way here."

"Captain Hitsugaya and Karin, really?" Rukia asked rhetorically. She thought about it for a second, "They actually make a cute couple."

Ichigo nodded for a moment than blinked, "WHAT!? Not you too."

Rukia just giggled and snuggled into _her _Ichigo.

* * *

**Two weeks and a few hollow attacks later…**

Uryu Ishida had only loved one woman romantically his entire life. This woman was the late Bounto Yoshino Soma. For one black haired Quincy, falling in love with someone like your mother was extremely true.

He had mourned for a longtime after Yoshino's death and had recently gotten over the daily ach in his stomach from her absents; it still however pained him to think about her.

The Quincy took to sitting outside the Urahara shop after him and his comrades had come back. He was also sick of lying on a bed roll all day. He hadn't been as bad off as Rukia so he opted to spend the day outside in the fresh air.

He noticed three figures off in the distance with a good amount of riatsu to back them up. He took off his glasses and cleaned his lenses. By the time he had put them back on the three hazy figures had turned out to be Shinigami.

Approaching on the right was an extremely short, boyish-looking, man. Not to mention his black hair and stupid grin, "Yep that's defiantly that Hanataro fellow."

Uryu's eyes shifted to the far left. A tall blond man walked with a strait expression. He identified him as the Lieutenant of the third division Kira Izuru, who he had met only once.

His eyes then wandered to the middle Shinigami. His heart raced as he looked over the women. He pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose before standing to great the new comers.

Nemu Kurotsuchi, in all her silent, emotionless, yet sexy glory stopped before Uryu along with her two other companions. "Mr. Quincy," She greeted in her deadly sweat voice. She smiled just a little.

Uryu hesitated for a moment before bowing his head. The only reason he showed her respect was the fact that he owed her his life. She had saved him from her father's poison and he was forever grateful. She had also lent him power in the past. She was strange and mysterious and he like it, "What can I do for you Shinigami?"

"We require audience with Captain Histugaya, "She replied.

"He's in the back of the store," Uryu said stepping to the side so they could enter. He never took his eyes off the Shinigami goddess. She looked to her two companions, "Please inform the captain of our orders. " The two nodded and entered, Kira giving Uryu a hello nod as he went through the door, Hanataro gave an idiotic smile. Nemu however remained standing in front of Uryu. "It's good to see you, Mr. Quincy," She said effortlessly with what was more or less a real smile.

"You too… You can call my Uryu if you wish," Uryu smiled back fixing his glasses for the second time.

Nemu Simply nodded, "Then you may call me Nemu."

The two had never formally introduced themselves, even thought they knew each others name from their comrades. It was rather silly when Uryu thought about it, "So what brings you back here, Nemu?" _It is a rather beautiful name._

"Simply to reinforce the captain. This place is the main target as you know," She giggled a little.

_She was never like this before. _"Yes, It is," He laughed lightly, "Would you like to go inside for a cup of tea?" He asked nonchalantly.

The Shinigami smiled a little more and fallowed the Quincy inside.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry if ya'll were expecting some epic battle, but I promise there will be one within the next two to three chapters. I know this went away from the main characters but I had to settle the Ichi Rukia thing before I got on with the main couple. As for our Quincy, let's just say I love torturing Orihime. Hehe. Thanks for the reviews everyone and until next chapter R and R.


	10. Denial

**Chapter Ten: **_**Denial **_

Nemu Kurotsuchi was not one to express too many feelings especially around that father of hers. Any kind of emotion toward any one or anything was such a sign of weakness in the tattooed mans presents that she had become rather melancholy after her rather ruff childhood. Not that she really had one; she was an artificial soul after all.

When she had first met Uryu, something had stirred in her. She didn't know his name or anything about the Angelic Archer, so she often pondered why she didn't just let him die of her fathers poison. Something coming from him made her different, and it seemed to be a change for the better.

She came to help him restore his powers during the time of the Bount, under her father's orders of course. He had seemed down trodden and hopeless, so she kicked (literally) some sense into him. Indeed it helped.

But there was something more to it. He seemed to be the only person in their entire plane of existence to care for the glum Lieutenant. Everyone in Soul Society thought she was weird enough as it is. He questioned her father's treatment of her and befriended her or at least she thought of him as a friend.

So with a feeling of comfort she sat down at the round table in the Urahara shop where Uryu was making tea.

"So how's that father of yours?" Uryu asked, leaning against the door way that connected the room to the kitchen. He had a smug look on his face, probably from thinking about her father.

Nemu sighed as she thought about her clown faced Captain, "He is the same…" she frowned a little as she delivered the information.

Uryu nodded in understanding. He was silent a moment before speaking up. "He calls himself you're father, after what I saw he…"

He was cut off by Nemu, who looked a bit uncomfortable. "I know, but I'd rather not talk about it." She smiled sweetly at him and that was enough for Uryu to shut up. Nemu would rather not remember her previous situations with her father that involved scalpels and bleeping machines that sounded like a marry-go-round.

A steaming whistle cleared her thoughts and Uryu disappeared behind the door way and emerged a second later with a tea pot. He poured a bit into Nemu's cup and a bit in his before sitting down. She gave him a smile of thanks and took a sip. It was indeed the best tea she had ever tasted, so warm and calming. She closed her eyes and smiled more, taking yet another sip. "You're tea is excellent, Uryu," She commented.

Uryu pushed his classes back up onto the bridge of his nose, "Why thank you. It's Gyokuro, one of my favorites."

Nemu continued sipping on her delicious tea, "Captain doesn't let me out much and I hardly get to taste tea quite as good as this."

Uryu took a sip of his own tea as he raised an eyebrow to Nemu's statement, "Well, if you don't mind me asking, besides the times I've seen you here, have you ever been to the human world before?"

Nemu shook her head in response, "No. Captain won't let me. Said I'd screw something up. Head Captain had to order him to have me here. He was rather embarrassed." The both of them laughed lightly at how Nemu's father would look like when he was mad and could do nothing about it.

Uryu took another small sip of tea before continuing the conversation, "So it's safe to say you have yet to step into a human's shoes."

Nemu thought on it. It was true she hadn't seen much of the human world, and what she did see didn't impress her that much. She nodded a little in response. _I wonder what he's getting at,_ "Perhaps you could show me around?"

Uryu smiled at the goddess in front of him, trying very hard to hide a blush. It's not like he suggested the idea, "Oh, well sure. I think were all going around town tomorrow. Urahara should have a gigi for you."

Nemu smiled lightly at Uryu while taking a sip of his tea. _He's so nice to me._

* * *

He didn't know how it happened or in what manner the operation was planed. All Toushiro Hitsugaya knew was that he was being pulled to this thing called a _strip mall_ by a very enthusiastic Karin. _Damn, what I get my self into just to please people._ Yep Toushiro was not a happy camper.

"Come on, you'll like it," Karin said as they arrived at the mall, her hand clasped onto his. He glimpsed back at her brother who was walking next to Rukia. He honestly looked like he was about to kill somebody, most likely the white haired midget holding his _innocent_ sister's hand.

Behind the Strawberry and ice princess was the rest of the group, including Nemu and Ishida who were getting along famously and Renji and Tatsuki engaged in conversation. That was indeed odd, the two had never met before but the white haired Captain shrugged and looked at a depressed looking Inoue.

Rukia and Ichigo had recently told them all of their situation and promised them to keep it a secret. Toushiro knew what they were going through at the moment. Their relationship position wasn't exactly the legalist. Matsumoto was doing her best to cheer Orihime up. Chad was as silent as ever.

As the group entered the lining of stores Rukia was immediately attracted to a plushy shop and googled into the window witch featured the latest Chappy doll. Ichigo tried, he really did, but wasn't able to escape his midget girlfriend's grip as he was dragged into the shop, scowl and all.

Toushiro and Karin had stopped at 'Soccer World' and were engrossed in the merchandise. He looked at new shirts while she looked at an array of soccer balls displayed above the register. "Toushiro come look at this," Karin called.

He walked over to her and muttered, "Did you have to be so loud?" Karin replied by sticking her tong out at him.

Karin raised her finger to a soccer ball on display above the register, "That's the greatest soccer ball in all of Japan."

"And?" Toushiro asked.

"I want it," Karin replied.

"So get it," Toushiro shrugged and was about to make his way back to looking over shirts but was grabbed by Karin.

"You don't get it," Karin said with a smirk on her face, "On a date you're supposed to pay…"

Toushiro blinked, "What? A date? Who said this was a date. Plus I don't have any money." _What would make her think this was a date anyway!?_

Karin raised an eyebrow, "Oh not a date? Then what about on the way home from the carnival? You didn't seem to mind us getting close then."

Toushiro sighed, "I didn't… damn you!"

Karin crossed her arms, "Elementary student."

Toushiro got mad, "I'm not an elementary student you little brat."

There faces got closer and closer. Both fuming before they were able to notice how close they were. They both blushed but wouldn't budge.

Karin moved in a bit closer, "yes you are…"

Toushiro followed suit, lips inches apart. "Shut up," he whispered.

"What the hell!?" A flustered Ichigo said. Both Karin and Toushiro jumped away from each other and sweat dropped. Ichigo was fuming in the doorway to the store. Rukia stood next to him with a Chappy plushy in her arms.

"Ichigo, you ruined the moment," said a disappointed Rukia.

"Damn strait," Ichigo said before being pulled by the ear. He yelped in pain.

"Stop being so protective Ichigo, Let Karin grow up," Rukia lectured on and her voice faded as the couple left the shop.

"Kuchiki seems to have your brother on a leash," Toushiro stated in awe at the scene that had just taken place in front of him.

"Yeah… Now off to buy that ball," Karin said marching off to the register.

Toushiro sweat dropped and followed. _Not even together with this girl and already whipped. Danm you Kurosaki._

* * *

"Thanks Toushiro," Karin said smiling at the captain who had been forced to by the soccer ball she now help under her arm.

"Yeah," Toushiro replied in a deadpan voice.

"Sorry for getting mad," Karin apologized. It must have been his tone, it wasn't like her to apologize so easily.

The two entered the Urahara shop. They had left the mall early out of sheer boredom.

"I'm sorry as well... I wasn't exactly the nicest person in the world," Toushiro replied as the two entered the kitchen. The house seemed empty.

"It's okay," Karin stated as she hopped up onto the counter.,"I'm not exactly the nicest person sometimes either." She kicked her feet back and forth. Toushiro found it irresistibly cute. There was a moment of silence before Karin spoke up, "What's happening Toushiro? I mean what's happening between us?"

He sighed and stepped towards her. "I don't know, but it's something I haven't experienced before, " he stood right in front of her and bore into her eyes.

Karin looked down at him and bit her bottom lip. "If we did what I think we almost did back in the sports shop," she decided to start over, "Is it such a bad thing if we actually do it?"

"I don't know… It's waking a thin line," Toushiro replied.

They both stared intently at one another. Their hearts raced as they neared each other. Karin put a hand on his cheek and Toushiro put his hands down on either side of her, glued to the counter. Their lips brushed in a test before they went at it like a bunch of teenagers. Karin's lips tasted so sweet to Toushiro it made him want more with every taste and she craved him just as much. This kiss was not full of lust, but of innocents. It was their first and it remained rather modest. It was a kiss of Lovers. They thought of nothing beyond the kiss and remained in the moment.

Sadly they were interrupted.

Toushiro's cell phone was beeping. The two parted, breathless. They looked at each other a moment before Toushiro grabbed his cell phone. He sighed and rested his head against her chest, her chin on the top of his head. "What is it?" Karin asked.

Toushiro closed his eyes "Arrancar," he stated in a low voice.

Karin sighed, "We best be going, their probably back for Orihime."

Toushiro nodded and stepped back to help her down off the counter.

They'd have time later, but the greater good called for their service. This battle would not be easy and they felt that in their bones.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry It took so long. Had my Wisdom Teeth out. Would have done it after the surgery but that Oxycotton stuff makes you really tired. Thanks for the reviews all and fair warning. I'm not finished with the ruff draft of the next chapter so I might be a while. Until next time R and R.


	11. Gunslinger

**Chapter Eleven: **_**Gunslinger**_

Nemu and Uryu had long ago split off from the group of people they had originally come with. The curious Goddess of Death had wanted to experience some of the delicacies of the Human World. Uryu was happy to treat her to a meal, although he wouldn't have called Burger King™ the ideal place for lunch but who was he to stop the pleading eyes of one of the most beautiful women he had ever known, or maybe it was just his Quincy Pride…

"This is amazing!" Nemu chirped with an uncharacteristic smile. Uryu was happy to see it even with peaces of double whopper still in her chewing mouth. The times she was around anyone else she could only be emotionless. _Oh I'm so observant, _he thought to himself, pushing his glasses back up the bridge of his nose.

"I'm glad you like it…" Uryu smirked more then smiled. He was indeed memorized by the Shinigami in front of him.

The both of them were jolted from their thoughts at the enormous spike of riatsu… _Arrancar._

The both jumped from their seats and took off at a run, a general understanding as to what was happening, both finely tuned in sensing riatsu. They had to hurry.

* * *

Karin followed Toushiro to the area just above the Urahara Shop where all members of their party were to meet in case of a situation such as this. When they made it into the air everyone had already assembled, ready for orders.

"Where the hell were you t-"Ichigo tried to ask before being cut off by a good swat from his beloved Rukia.

"Sorry we're late," Toushiro said softly and coolly, he noticed Karin blushing. He took a glance around; Tatsuki now had metal arms which was a new sight to him. Mizuiro and Keigo looked as ready has they'd ever be, and from what Tatsuki and Ichigo said about them, they didn't have much of a fighting spirit. Maybe after they battled today they'd develop some sort of resolve.

Orihime… well Orihime looked like Orihime.

Hitsugaya began to dish out orders, "Mizuiro, Keigo… Stay with Orihime and Hanataro, you'll escort them as they deal with injuries if needed. Keep her safe, she is probably what this group of Arrancar is after."

The lot of them nodded.

"Then the rest of you come with me and let's size up the enemy," The Ice Captain announced before taking off in a flash where they had felt the appearance of the Arrancar.

When they arrived, standing in front of a small army of lesser Arrancar was one of the most powerful Espada, Ulquiorra Schiffer. He stood there, still, pompous, and arrogant, much like the Arrancar version of Byakuya Kuchiki. One Exception… Kuchiki wasn't Emo.

"We have come for Orihime Inoue… Master Aizen wishes her back… where she belongs," Ulquiorra's voice breached Ichigo's ear with emotionless arrogance that just turned him upside down.

"Go to hell Ulquiorra," The Orange haired substitute replied. Not with malice but calmly, deadly. He brought Zangetsu about. His eyes began to burn blue, riatsu encircling his feet.

"Very well, boy. If you wish to fight, we will fight," Ulquiorra stated with no emotion again. He snapped his fingers and his Arrancar army vanished from sight.

Hitsugaya narrowed his eyes as this happened. _Their looking for Orihime…_ He looked over at Ichigo; his riatsu was wild, deadly, crushing. There was no stopping him now. He turned to Rukia looking for assurance. She nodded with a half smile. He nodded back in understanding, "Okay, were going to have to get to the enemy before they find Orihime. We'll split up into teams of two. Matsumoto head out with Kira, Ikkaku your with Yamichika, Renji and Tatsuki, Nemu with Uryu. Chad, Rukia." They acknowledged with a 'Hai' before heading off on the seek and destroy mission Toushiro had just sent them on.

Karin rolled her eyes. Of course she was with Toushiro, he wanted to protect her, but she really didn't need it. Oh well.

"You ready?" asked Toushiro.

She nodded as they left Ichigo and the Espada to their match.

* * *

The four that were responsible for medical care sat and waited at the Urahara shop. They figured it would have been a quick battle but the others had been gone for quite some time.

Orihime was extremely nervous and it wasn't helping the mood of the others around her. She wasn't the only one scared though. Everyone screamed as Yoruichi and Urahara sneaked up behind them, sweat drops forming on their faces as the blond man brought up his fan to give a small chuckle.

"Scared are we?" asked the carefree shop owner.

Keigo instantly recovered from his stupor, "Me? Yeah right" He grabbed Orihime and Yoruichi buy the shoulders and brought them into a bear hug, "Don't worry ladies, I'll protect you…"

Both women just sweat dropped and laughed uncomfortably. How ever two Arrancar happened to appear right before them. So the mood turned much more serious. Urahara studied them as they floated above the front of his shop_. Identical Arrancar, must have been twins. _

"My, my… seems you're the first ones to find Miss Inoue… how lucky," Urahara announced.

One of the Arrancar Smirked evilly. "That's right and if your smart y-" it started but before he was finished he was stopped by an incredible amount of pain. He looked down to see a Cain sword stuck in him, blood starting to spilling.

Urahara's face was right next to the doomed Arrancar "I've decided you talk too much," he whispered before cutting the Arrancar in half vertically, from waist to head, killing him instantly. Urahara turned to face the Arrancar's brother.

"Who the hell are you?" asked the enraged remaining Arrancar.

Urahara brought up his fan before responding, "I am Kisuke Urahara, ex captain of the Twelfth Division…oh and humble store owner."

The Arrancar's eyes narrowed, "Prepare to die Kisuke Urahara."

Urahara smirked, "Awaken, Benihime."

* * *

Ichigo stood before his Opponent, his riatsu swirling around him. Ulquiorra seemed unfazed, "Why can't you just leave her alone?"

"Because," Ulquiorra began, "Master Aizen needs her power."

"Well what ever the reason, you can't have her," Ichigo retorted.

"And you think you can stop me? Now, now boy. Lets not forget the last time you tried that," Ulquiorra responded, "So why don't you just hand her over. This fight is futile."

"Your sadistic bullshit doesn't work on me," Ichigo brought Zangetsu strait in front of him, "I'm guna kill you!" His other hand clawed at the top corner of his face, "Bankai!" He screamed as he brought his clawing hand down at the same time. As his Mask and Bankai formed at the same time, riatsu shot out and was sucked in unison creating an almost quasar like appearance of black riatsu and Ichigo was at the center of it. He forced the lingering riatsu from the transformation at Ulquiorra but it was easily dodged. Of course it was never ment to hurt the Emo Arrancar, just blind him.

In that time Ichigo had appeared behind his enemy, "Tensa Zangetsu, Getsuga Tensho."

Caught off guard, Ulquiorra was sent flying into the ground from Ichigo's attack. Ichigo never stopped firing off his attacks even has Ulquiorra landed in a crater. One Getsuga Tensho after another slammed into Ulquiorra's landing area.

And then he stopped his relentless attack, and at that moment it was truly silent.Ichigo looked for any sign of Ulquiorra.

With the sound of a jet, Ulquiorra came flying up at Ichigo almost at what seemed like the speed of light it's self. Ulquiorra had a few cuts on him and was indeed bleeding, but that seemed to be the worst of it. He drove Ichigo into the ground with the attack which crated another giant crater, a cero in his hand.

After the dust cleared Ichigo laid bloodied from the cero blast. His Mask was cracked somewhat but still attached to his face. Ulquiorra stood before him, as unemotional as ever.

"This is your limit, boy," The Espada stated," You can't defeat me." He seemed to take a moment to look over Ichigo who had decided to get on his feet again, "But since you are capable of resisting me in this form, you don't stand a chance against my true form. The only way to completely destroy you is overkill, to make sure there is nothing left of you. So I shall show you my true form."

Ulquiorra unsheathed his sword announcing two Spanish words, "Guerrero Ojos."

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry it's been a while… thanks to all who have reviewed. I just love cliff hangers, don't you? A few things… Guerrero Ojos should mean Warrior Eyes in Spanish… I checked the dictionary so if I'm wrong… just let me know. Next… I might not get another chapter up till after new years… It's getting busy. So that's all… until next time. R and R


	12. The Rise of the Western Dragon

**Chapter 12:**_The Rise of the Western Dragon_

Karin skipped on air as if it were solid, keeping up with Toushiro at overwhelming speeds. Shunpo the Shinigami called it, the ability to travel over a great or short distance at amazing speeds. Only a trained eye could see them move, nothing but a quick blur to most low level Shinigami or out of visual reach all together. This made it an outstanding defense and offensive move and Karin Kurosaki absolutely loved it.

She smiled as the two moved on, hunting for the army of Arrancar that had split up to look for Orihime, a previous prisoner of their's that they wish they had back but not on Karin's watch. There was, however, one good thing about this life she had taken up and it was that she got to be with Toushiro. There had always been an odd connection between them and she was happy that he seemed to share feelings for her and wore the emotion in a smile.

But it quickly vanished as realization came to mind. The Soul Society didn't allow the kind of relationship Toushiro and she had entered. If they ever found out it would be a very, very bad day. _What would they do to Toushiro…to me?_

She simply could not figure out a way to get buy it. The only resolution that came to her mind was that she would just have to talk it over with Toushiro and they, together, would make a decision.

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a giant release of riatsu, but soon after a minute or two, vanished into almost a normal flow. _That was Ichigo… Is he alright? I have to help him. _

Karin came to a grinding stop and Toushiro followed sensing the girl's apprehension.

Toushiro raised an eyebrow before speaking, "What's wrong?"

Karin looked as if she were concentrating, "Its Ichigo… I have to help him."

Toushiro knew what she meant. He had felt the disturbance as well and then the steep drop off that followed and he knew she should go, but he wasn't going to give up that easily. "Are you sure? I don't know if it's such a good idea… I mean, what Ichigo told me about that guy," his voice was as stern as always, but held a tint of concern.

Karin cut him off before he could lecture her on the whole life story of Ulquiorra Schiffer. She had moved closer to him to increase the intimacy of the conversation, becoming serious with him. "I need to help him," her voice was oddly soft and loving, "I'll be fine, I promise." She gave him a soft smile to end her words.

Toushiro new from the minute he had asked her not to go it would be in vain. Nothing stopped her when she really wanted something. That's what he loved about her, though he wouldn't admit it just yet. So, he looked into her eyes and nodded, giving his approval. _Not like she needed it._

Karin started to turn around but was turned back to Toushiro. His arms came around her waist and lopped at her lower back and his lips covered her own. It was short and sweet, and meant good luck. When they pulled apart Toushiro rested his head against hers. "If you die… I'll kill you," he stated simply.

She punched him lightly before wrapping her arms around his neck and giving him one last fare well kiss. Only to Shunpo away a few seconds later.

Toushiro sighed and turned to start hunting again. It would be a long night.

* * *

Ulquiorra's features hadn't changed much, but his riatsu sure as hell did. It was, massive. Ichigo's eyes went wide as the released form of Ulquiorra appeared. His Samurai helmet now complete, along with shining white armor. "Remember what real power feels like as you die, Ichigo Kurosaki," The emotionless Arrancar announce.

Ichigo regained his calm; his mask was still intact but could break at any moment due to the crack down the middle of it. He'd need to finish him off quick. Needed to put everything he had into it, but he felt like something was missing. It had started when he had begun his Vizard training, and felt like he had forgotten something... or someone. But, for right now, he'd have to ignore that and pour what ever he had left into the attack.

Raising his blade at the Arrancar Ichigo chuckled, "Yeah right… I'm guna really mess your day up. "He then took and aggressive stance and grasped Tensa Zangetsu with both hands, poring what he had left into this attack. His blade called for a fight as black riatsu swirled around him, "Ready?" he asked simply bringing his blade back.

Ulquiorra nodded and prepared himself for the final blow. His blade up, ready to slash down.

They charged, and as the two neared things seemed almost turn into slow motion but something stopped the charge, canceling out that effect. A raven haired Shinigami connected a flaming blade with Ulquiorra's kneeling to absorb the force of the attack. Ichigo on the other hand didn't have much of a choice but to throw himself to the ground head first, his butt sticking up in the air.

Ulquiorra was wide eyed as he looked over the small girl holding off his powerful attack, a smirk on her face.

"What the hell?!" Ichigo yelled, "Get out of here, This is my fight."

"Shut up I just saved your ass!" Karin screamed back as Ulquiorra swung down on her and she easily blocked it.

"I don't care!" Ichigo replied.

"Just let me handle this okay… I can do it… trust me!" Karin said blocking another melee attack from the Arrancar.

Ichigo just sighed and stayed silent. She was so much like him and Rukia which meant there was no way she was going to let him fight in his state. He contended on watching instead.

Karin went on the offensive as soon as she heard Ichigo give up. She was going to win no matter how easy or difficult it might be. She sliced aggressively at the Espada, fast and continuous, trying to back him into a corner but the experienced Arrancar would have non of that. He leaped into the air and flipped over her hoping to catch her off guard but was blocked by her flaming blade.

Karin knocked his blade up and sliced across his chest opening up a wound. Ulquiorra then backed off running two fingers over the wound, looking at the blood for himself. It was unbelievable, how could such a small girl be so powerful. Her riatsu was much grater then even Ichigo Kurosaki's, "who are you?" He asked in a calm voice as to appear unfazed.

Karin tightened the grip on her sword while answering, "Karin Kurosaki."

Ulquiorra stood stunned. _This couldn't be the sister of Ichigo Kurosaki... Your family truly is full of Shinigami brats, child.. _"This is pathetic… No more fooling around," he proceeded to remove one of his eyes and shatter it. A light smoke filled the area, "Prepare to die…" As the smoke cleared a legion of samurai warriors stood around Ulquiorra. He simply flicked his hand and they charged the female Shinigami.

In response Karin fired off a Ka Tangoku at the over whelming force and waited. A Moment later warriors came charging at her from the large flaming section of ground that had sprouted from her attack. She simply grunted and charged at the oncoming force. She swung her blade cutting and knocking down opponents. Some nicked her, and one even put a good gash or two down her shoulders. Ichigo screamed her name every time she was hit.

This process of hacking and slashing was going to get her killed. She needed to fight her true enemy and that meant taking to the sky. She launched another plasma crescent to get clear for a boost into the sky. As she climbed the warriors followed but she stayed ahead of them just enough to stop and get a look at where Ulquiorra was.

She charged down at him at full speed bringing her blade up to slash. "Ka Tangoku," she screamed, firing an even more powerful plasma crescent out of her swinging blade. Ulquiorra had enough time to react though, catching the attack with his sword, but not without being thrown back and temporarily blinded, feet digging into the dirt.

Karin smirked, her plan was working. She only had a minute before Ulquiorra's cronies were on her. She began to hover a little bit and spoke softly, "Rise Zanhoshiko." The earth opened up and lava began to poor out. Ichigo even had to move as earth was cracking beneath him. Ulquiorra's henchmen began to fall into the cracks of lava as Karin formed an island with a mote of lava around herself and Ulquiorra. The remaining warriors remained in the air or on the other side of the mote... unable to help.

Ichigo was truly amazed.

The first thing Ulquiorra saw as he recovered himself from Karin's previous attack was that he was surrounded by lava, and something seemed to be breathing on him. He then looked into the eyes of a dragon made of rock and magma and then to the Kurosaki Girl who lifted her blade up and the swung down.

The dragon that had been staring Ulquiorra in the face coiled back and then charged toward him. He brought he blade up to block but it simply shattered and now was of no use to him. The battle harden warrior was at the mercy of the Shinigami.

Karin, long black locks waving in the heated wind, would give none.

All went black for Ulquiorra as he landed on the ground sliding off the edge of the island, smoldering in the lava below.

* * *

Urahara slashed at the severely wounded Arrancar he fought. Blood streamed from his bruised figure and death was indeed at his door. Urahara had yet to break a sweat.

"Done yet?" Urahara asked.

"Not… Even… Close," The Arrancar replied between heavy breaths. He then proceeded to stand up strait and put on a smirk, "Cancellation."

The Arrancar's armor increased and his hands changed as well. One a hammer, The other a sickle. Urahara remained alert as his enemy transformed to guard against any sneak attack that might come his way.

The blond shopkeeper then sighed as the transformation was complete, "My, my. What a nice… form you have there."

"Thank you," The Arrancar replied swinging his hammer at Urahara, but Hat and Clogs simply dodged. However he was unable to get out of the way of the sickle and instead activated his blood shield. This defense wasn't wroth the effort though as the Arrancar doubled his speed and smashed Urahara into the ground.

"Now for your end," The Arrancar announced as he stood above Urahara raising his sickle for one final blow on the ex - Shinigami Captain.

Suddenly a red streak shot up and removed the sickle from the Arrancar's body. He stepped back in pain holding the damaged arm with the forearm of the other limb.

Urahara then raised from his would be grave with a terribly large smirk on his face, "Some one like you would never be able to put a scratch on any Shinigami Lieutenant or Captain."

"I'll show you!" The monster screamed as he ran toward Urahara, hammer raised. Urahara let out another streak of red, stopping the attacker in his tracks. He then fell to the ground and gasped before all life escaped him.

Urahara sealed his Zanpakuto, returning to the group who had been watching the fight and brought his fan up to his face, "Tea anyone?"

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry for taking like two months, but I had a dry period. We all know what that's like. So I finished up the major fights for you. I'll have a sort of Epilog at the beginning of the next chapter describing what happened to the other characters during their battles. Thanks for the reviews as always. I never thought my story would be liked by so many people. Thank you again and until next time R&R.


	13. Defiance of the Warrior Eye

**Chapter 13: **_Defiance of the Warrior Eye_

_Was that all it took?_

Karin Kurosaki could not believe what just happened. Had she really just killed Ulquiorra Schiffer? In her opinion it wasn't likely. Ichigo had told her just a little bit about the man, and what he did tell her seemed terrifying beyond words, and here she was looking down at his smoldering body inching deeper into the molten lava.

Ichigo landed next to her with wide eyes. "Karin," was the only word he could muster.

Karin looked over at him with a small smile. "Yeah," A silent thank you would suffice for the moment. They took the moment of silence to recover, the young Kurosaki took a deep breath feeling a little woozy from the loss of blood. How ever their moment of silence was broken when a shimmering particle began to hover, gathering other particles much like it. It was the eye Ulquiorra had removed and shattered. Ichigo and Karin readied themselves for another confrontation.

Ulquiorra reformed in front of their eyes in his full released glory. He simply stood still with an unwavering expression of seriousness, one that could compete with Byakuya Kuchiki's, "You fight well, girl but you are simply not experienced enough. You should gage your enemy. Wait till they've shown you all their power and then destroy them. Now your life will end."

Karin readied herself but went wide eyed after the Arrancar disappeared. Ichigo however could see him move, having the more trained eye. He knew that he was making a one move attack on Karin and that she could not see it.

Ichigo rushed to intercept the Espada bringing Tensa Zangetsu about swinging with both hands. It met Ulquiorra's hand, who then simply punch Ichigo out of the way and proceeded onward.

As soon as Ulquiorra's punch landed on Ichigo he felt an instant feeling of guilt. Now his sister would die because he failed to hold the power to stop this monster. _I'm sorry Karin… I failed you. _He landed on the edge of the island, consumed by unconsciousness.

When Karin saw Ulquiorra disappear, Ichigo did as well, but only a millisecond later there was a dust cloud at the edge of the island where Ichigo now lay lifeless. And as she stood looking at her motionless brother, she felt an overwhelming amount of pain travel through her body. She proceeded to look down, only to see a sword sticking through her stomach and out her back. Ulquiorra had impaled her.

She then coughed up blood as more blood spurted from her new wound. Ulquiorra retracted the blade letting Karin kneel before him unable to move.

He pressed the tip to her throat, "You are still too young for this business girl. It's a shame." Ulquiorra then lifted his blade into the air and began to bring it down, intending to sever Karin's head.

Karin watched in painfully slow motion as the blade came closer to her. She'd been so naïve, thinking she could defeat such a hi level Arrancar with out the proper amount of experience. She went in swinging and didn't think about his other possible powers. It was too good to be true when she saw him smoldering and slowly melting away in the moat of lava she had conjured. Now she paid the price for her lack of vision. _I'm sorry Brother… I'm sorry Toushiro… I'm sorry Orihime. _

Ulquiorra was almost upon Karin. She would die and he could finish off her brother just as easy after that. He let a sadistic smile come to his face, something no one would have expected from this calm individual. But his smile shortly vanished, to be replaced by surprise.

Ulquiorra found his blade had stopped in mid air, held by a human hand. He looked into the eyes of the man who dared interrupt one of his fine moments in his life. He stared into the piercing eyes of Isshin Kurosaki, who now wore his Shinigami uniform, Zanpakuto handing off his hip.

"Big mistake, green eyes," Isshin said in a deadly calm.

* * *

Toushiro stabbed a nameless Arrancar, sending him to the afterlife. _Damn this is a walk in the park, Ichigo and the others must of took all the talent out of __Hueco Mundo __when they took Orihime back._

He sheathed his sword and looked around. He could sense that the others were engaged in there own battles and it seemed as everything was turning out okay.

Then the feeling of dread washed over him. Karin's riatsu completely dropped off the map. Toushiro began to panic, but took a minute to regain himself. _I'll be right there Karin._

He took off, at record speed, towards the orange hazed section of sky that was Karin's battlefield.

* * *

Ulquiorra was in shock. This 'Isshin Kurosaki' had just appeared in front of him stopping the killing blow he was about to make on the young girl. He had the right mind to decapitate the fellow but when he looked into the mans eyes he was paralyzed by the overwhelming amount of riatsu and killing intent Isshin sent at him.

Isshin brought his other hand around the Arrancar's neck raising him up and squeezing at the same time. Ulquiorra couldn't do any thing but stay still.

The eldest Kurosaki took his prey and walked to the edge of the island. He put Ulquiorra on his knees before dipping the Arrancar's head into the lava.

There was no pain for Ulquiorra, just an instant death.

Isshin the pulled up the headless Arrancar and set it's body down on the ground, walking over to Karin and kneeling beside her, cupping her chin. "It's all right… dad's here," He smiled at his daughter.

Karin looked completely out of it and utterly confused. "Dad?" She looked over to the headless body of Ulquiorra which soon evaporated and then over to the seemingly lifeless Ichigo. The wounds inflicted on her were to much to take so the last thing Karin saw before she fainted was Toushiro landing next to her.

As soon as the young girl closed her eyes her Sword sealed it's self. The lava disappeared, ground and sky returning to normal.

Toushiro rushed over to Karin who started to collapse. He caught her along with Isshin who looked at the white haired captain with a smile.

"You take her, Captain. I need to tend to my son. Make sure she gets to the Orihime girl safe and sound," Isshin said proceeding to get up.

"Captain Kurosaki… I had no Ide-" Toushiro defended, confused at seeing his ex – captain. Understanding now that Ichigo and Karin we're indeed his offspring.

"It's alright Hitsugaya, you have my permission. I'll explain everything later," Isshin stated, cutting off Toushiro, then disappearing into Ichigo's impact carter.

Ichigo looked down at the unconscious Karin. He kissed her forehead lightly and headed off towards the Urahara shop.

Things we're getting utterly confusing.

* * *

**A/N: **Yeah, I figured Karin should have one fight where she gets her ass handed to her and then she can go on a killing spree after that. Plus she still needs some training, and wait till you meet the guy who will train her. Short chapter but I needed to get it out. Well thanks for the reviews and until next chapter R


	14. Pressing Forward

**Chapter 14:**_Pressing Forward_

Rukia ran into the room housing Ichigo's broken body despite various cuts on her body. She stopped abruptly as she noticed the yellow light surrounding the orange haired teen, Orihime was in the process of healing him, which was a sure sign he would live. After all Karin was in a more critical condition and needed the use of Orihime's powers first and they weren't sure how long Ichigo could hold up in his position. But the teen fought to the last holding out till Orihime was able to tend to him. It also help that his father was able to help with a Kido spell or two.

Ichigo's father was another story. The surprise on Rakia's face was unimaginable when she saw him at the table talking to Urahara like they were old friends. She had quickly inquired about Ichigo's presence despite their concern for her minor wounds. She simply ran into Ichigo's occupied area, pushing her curiosity about Ichigo's father and why he was dressed in Shinigami drab, white Haori tied across his shoulder, into the back of her mind.

She knelt down next to the large breasted red head that was hard at work on healing her would be 'boyfriend'. Orihime responded with a warm smile and a greeting. Rukia faintly smiled back, wishing she could touch Ichigo, comfort him in some way. However, Orihime's healing shield made that impossible and the raven haired girl was stuck watching him slowly breath.

_Orihime._

Rukia new love sickness when she saw it, she being a victim of it before. Orihime had loved Ichigo very much, she could tell just by looking at her. The way she looked at him mirrored her own desires, lust, passion, and a host of other primal emotions. She felt guilty in a way. Rukia hated seeing her dear friend in pain, but Ichigo had chosen and he had chosen the midget with a powerful kick. The only thing Rukia could do now was be a comforting friend.

"I know how you feel, Orihime," Rukia suddenly spoke up after a long moment of silence from when she first came to kneel next to Orihime and Ichigo. "I know what it's like to love and not be loved," Her voice remained somber and serious.

Orihime looked over at Rukia with a big fake smile, "What ever do you mean Rukia?"

Rukia simply placed her hand on the girls shoulder, "Inoue…"

Orihime's smile faded as she realized she could not get out of this one. She began to tear up, and Rukia embraced the usually bubbly girl when she began crying. Rukia comforted Orihime like she was a child, after all in her eyes she still was. She shushed her until the girls tears stopped and she was able to look her in the eyes.

"Listen carefully now… There is someone out there for you. He's just waiting for you and you'll find him. I promise." Rukia reassured Orihime, smiling genuinely.

The red head smiled lightly. "Thank you Rukia." And they embraced each other again.

"Oi, why are you too huggin'?" Ichigo piped up as if he were a million times better then he was ten minutes ago.

The two girls jumped away from each other as soon as they heard his voice, sweat dropping and looking rather embraced. Rukia was quick to defend them. "Hugging? what do you mean?"

Orihime's shield disappeared and Ichigo sat up. "When I woke… you two were huggin'."

Rukia glared at Ichigo with eyes comparable to the devils himself. "You were hallucinating, Ichigo, understood?"

Ichigo simply cowered in fear of his girlfriend and quickly believed what she ordered him to. "All right," he gulped. Ichigo then looked to Orihime. "Thanks for healing me, Inoue."

Orihime nodded and smiled "Your welcome Ichigo…" a moment of silence came between them before Orihime spoke again. "Well, I better go… Urahara asked me to make us all some dinner!"

Ichigo and Rukia almost gagged as Orihime left the room. Anyone would at her cooking, well, except Matsumoto.

The two were finally alone.

Rukia took this moment to launch into Ichigo's arms and squeeze him with every fiber of her being. She sighed contently as he laid back down, her head on his chest.

Ichigo rubbed Rakia's shoulder while looking up at the ceiling. "Is Karin…"

"She's fine." Rukia responded reassuringly. "Orihime treated her first; Captain Hitsugaya is with her right now. You're lucky to have a sister like that and a father."

"What they hell dose my idiot father have to do with this?" Ichigo asked confused.

"He stopped Ulquiorra from giving Karin a final blow, with his bare hands. At least that's what Toushiro told me when I saw him waiting with your father as Orihime was healing her." Rukia nuzzled into Ichigo even more. "Didn't even have to release his Zanpakuto."

Ichigo began to sit up. "Where the hell is my father, I'm guna kill him. Why do I always find out things last, why…?" He was quickly cut off by Rukia's fist.

"Stop being so loud, fool." Rukia rested her head back on his chest. "Rest for now, with me… we'll have plenty of time to get everything straitened out once your better."

Ichigo sighed deeply. He really wanted to gut his father but he couldn't miss a chance to cuddle with Rukia. He would have to be Patient.

They soon fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Toushiro Hitsugaya watched Karin sleep rather peacefully. The events of today were overwhelming and the Captain took this moment in time to mulley over his thoughts. Isshin Kurosaki was the father of the girl he self admittedly loved. He had at first thought that Kurosaki was an extremely common sure name in modern times. Never once had it crossed his mind that Karin and Ichigo could be related to the great Isshin Kurosaki and now it was all to clear.

He reached out to Karin and softly rubbed her cheek. He had come in time but was frozen by the sight of her father grasping Ulquiorra's sword, Isshin's still resting in its sheath. He was utterly amazed; it had been a long time since he felt his Captain's overwhelming presents. It was indeed a scary yet comforting thing. Subconsciously Toushiro moved a strand of hair behind Karin's ear smiling sheepishly at her. No wonder Karin and her brother were so strong, it obviously ran in the family.

"Hitsugaya?" Isshin's voice softly echoed through the room. He stood in the doorway blocking out some of the light that entered the darkened area.

Toushiro quickly snapped back, away from the man's daughter, and bowed his head. "My apologies, Captain."

"Come on Toushiro stand up." Isshin said goofily. "I gave you my permission, remember?"

Toushiro stood up slowly. "I'd like to apologies anyway, I had no idea this was your daughter and…"

Isshin cut him off. "Toushiro, lighten up. I'm not guna kill you. After all these years I'd think you would of changed, but I see you're still that 3rd seat who's amazingly respectful and loyal. Not to mention a rather handsome fellow, I'm glade I left making you Captain… and that makes me glad that my daughter fell in love with you and not some other testosterone driven teenager."

Toushiro bowed. "Hai."

Isshin opened up his arms and smiled at the white haired Shinigami "Now stop calling me Captain and give your hunky friend a hug!"

Toushiro froze with wide eyes, sweat dropping like no tomorrow. "Ah…"

Isshin stood waiting "Come on…"

Hitsugaya saw no alternative and moved closer to the man. He was enveloped in a bone crushing hug and then was suddenly let go, the awkwardness not truly washing off.

Isshin laughed at the tenth division captain, shaking his head. "Yep, still as stiff as ever. I'm off to find Matsumoto." Ichigo's dad then raced out of the room to find the busty strawberry blonde, probably to give her an awkward bone crushing hug.

Toushiro turned back to the sleeping Karin who started to move. She opened her eyes slowly and then stretch which, by the way, had to be the cutest thing Toushiro had ever seen. _You're getting soft Toushiro. _

Karin smiled sleepily at Toushiro before sitting up. "Hey? How's Ichigo? Is Ulquiorra dead?"

Toushiro laughed, "Hey, Ichigo is fine, and yes your father took care of that." He ruffled her hair a little.

Karin smacked his hand away and pulled him closer to her. "So my dad really was there… then he's a?"

Toushiro lets her rest against him. "A Shinigami? Yes, he used to be a Captain. Of my division actually."

Karin shook her head "Wow… and he never even told Ichigo?"

Toushiro shook his head, "No… I didn't even know you were related to him, and when I found out I seriously thought he was going to castrate me."

Karin looked up at Toushiro, "He doesn't approve? Of us I mean."

Toushiro laughed, "The opposite actually."

Karin sighed, "One down, the rest of Soul Society to go."

Toushiro kissed the top of her head, "I don't know how we're guna do it though. I mean Matsumoto doesn't even know yet, although her feelings will more then likely be joyous. I can't wait to hear from the Head Captain." Toushiro's last comment was full of sarcasm .

Karin moved against Toushiro to face him. "Just tell me that what ever happens you promise nothing will separate us."

Toushiro nodded, "I promise."

Karin pressed her lips to his briefly to seal the promise. "I'm sorry," She said after a moment.

"For what?" Toushiro asked.

"Not being able to defeat Ulquiorra." Karin looked down.

Toushiro lifted up her chin. "Don't be. You did what you thought needed to be done. Whether you killed him or not you protected your brother and that was your goal. There is one thing I'm confused about though. Why didn't you use your Bankai?"

Karin smiled, "I wanted to get stronger, so I could kick your ass with just my Shikai. I figured if I could beat that creep with my Shikai, I'd have no trouble kicking your ass."

Toushiro shook his head. "You can't hold back on these guys. You need to give them everything you have. Besides you don't have the experience required to fight with just Shikai against a Bankai like release. If you wanted that kind of strength you should have asked to train with me or your brother or Abari, even Ikkaku."

Karin sighed "I just wanted to do it on my own; you've already done so much for me as it is. I just couldn't ask for anything more."

Toushiro shook his head. "You can ask me for anything, Hime"

Karin stuck her tongue out in fake disgust. "You did not just get all gush on me Captain Hitsugaya."

Toushiro raised an eye brow. "Would you rather me call you a psycho bitch? Because one thing is true for sure, it's that you are defiantly not a princess."

Karin hit him over the top of the head "I thank you for the compliment, shorty."

Toushiro fumed. "I'm not short!"

Karin grinned mischievously at him. "Yes you are, I mean stop hiding from it Toushiro. You're just in denial."

Hitsugaya dived to Karin's lips capturing them in a heated kiss. "I said shut up."

And they continued like that for some time.

* * *

A man in a black Shinigami uniform stepped up to the door and knocked on it ever so politely. His face was impassive and ruff, stubbles on his chin, much like Isshin's. His hair was rather long and curly much like Captain Shunsui Kyōraku's but as black as Karin and Rukia's. His eyes, a peircing blue.

He smiled as Orihime opened the door. She looked rather confused as she studied the strangers face.

"Afternoon." He stated with a smile. "I'm here to see Isshin Kurosaki. Tell him it's Meiyotou."

Orihime smiled at the man and let him in. She didn't know what it was about him but something he did, the way he walks, carried him self, or something entirely other than a physical notion made her heart even warmer.

* * *

**A/N: **Yeah I Introduced an OC… sue me. But I had this character in my mind for a while and didn't know where and when to introduce him. As always and thanks for the reviews. I'll try and crank out around three chapters next weekend but can't promise anything. Until next time R&R


	15. Our Story

**Chapter 15:** _Our Story_

Meiyotou Takahashi was a rather simple man; he never much liked things to be too complicated. All though he enjoyed his good share of charades, it always seemed better when things were quiet. So the minute Isshin Kurosaki got a hold of him to give the rather relaxed ex – Shinigami; who was enjoying a wonderful retirement in South America; the news of the three defecting Captains, he was on the next plane to Karakura. It had been a while since he'd seen his old friend and standing before him in Kisuke Urahara's shop seemed sadly surreal. He simply put on the only smile he could muster and rested his hand leisurely on his orange hilted Zanpakuto with a square black cross guard outlined in gold. "Isshin! You got your powers back!"

Isshin laughed lightly. "You couldn't have gotten here sooner? You just missed some great action."

Meiyotou shrugged. "You know me, better late then never."

Isshin leaned in a bit. "That's what she said." He whispered.

_Yep same old Isshin…_Meiyotou rolled his eyes at the rather immature joke. He started to walk forward into the shop more, taking a look around. His eye caught Orihime's figure as she moved into the kitchen. She had moved ahead of them earlier to allow the two to greet.

Meiyotou studied her Riatsu; it was indeed strange, comforting and warm. He tore his eyes away from the now empty door way to Isshin's snapping fingers which now occupied the space in front of his face.

"Earth to Meiyotou?" Isshin said holding the last word in a singsong voice.

"Sorry, I've been on 'vacation' too long." Meiyotou replied coolly.

The both of them continued on and sat at the low round table next to the kitchen and greeted the others there. Matsumoto cooed at her ex-captain and gave a warm welcome to the familiar face of Meiyotou.

"It's been a while Matsumoto… where's little shiro?" Meiyotou inquired. As Matsumoto was bout to answer Karin walked in.

* * *

Karin Kurosaki walked slowly into the dining area of the Urahara shop. She was still a bit sore but nothing she couldn't handle. Her eyes furrowed as she took in the occupants of the room. Isshin sat with an unfamiliar face, and next to him were Matsumoto and Kira. Renji was off with Toushiro and Rukia filing a verbal report with the Head Captain via the gigantic screen in Orihime's bed room.

Tatsuki and Orihime were cooking in the kitchen, the smell already giving Karin's stomach an unsettling feeling and she silently hoped that the new comer had a strong stomach.

Chad was sitting ever so silently against the wall and As for Uryu and Nemu, they volunteered for first patrol.

Hanataro however…

Well… he was taking care of a very grumpy Ichigo who refused to stay in his room. So they moved the healing process, that wasn't really needed, into the room where everyone was, doing nothing but simply getting in the way and making an obnoxiously bright light. Karin swore Hanataro had OCD, _god forbid Ichigo gets a scar or two!_

Urahara and Yoruichi were… engaged in various activities.

And who the hell even cared about Ikkaku, Yamichikia, Keigo, and Mizuiro. They were probably off getting drunk, searching for women folk.

They were all silent as Karin took a seat looking over at her father and his new look. She wasn't sure if she could get used to this kind of thing. Plus Yuzu was probably all alone, meaning Isshin should be at home.

"Hey kid." Isshin smiled at his daughter.

"Hey…" Karin spoke softly.

Isshin's smile remained as he looked to Meiyotou. "Meiyotou, this…" he motioned toward Karin. "Is my lovely Innocent daughter Karin."

Karin put out a sigh and waved like it really wasn't a big deal. "Hey…" Meiyotou inclined his head out of respect and then smiled.

Isshin then pointed at Ichigo "And that happens to be my Idiot son, Ichigo."

Ichigo scowled. "Screw you old man."

Yes he was still bitter.

"Now, now Ichigo… where did you think you got your powers from anyways. I mean, do I _need_ to explain genetics to you? When a mommy and a daddy both love each other…" Isshin was cut off by Karin's foot.

"You could have at least told us, you pervert." Karin replied after the kick. Ichigo had to agree with Karin on this one.

Isshin quickly recovered. "Fine… "He suddenly became very serious. "I am a Shinigami and always have been. I left Soul Society when Urahara and Yoruichi did and Meiyotou here followed as well. We started doing things our own way, exercising hollows and dealing with them the way we saw fit. We even had a Quincy in the group, but after a while things got a little sour between Ishida and us. You see I met your mother and we both had an interest in her."

Ichigo blinked. "Do you mean Uryu's father?"

Isshin nodded. "Yes… We competed at first but then it turned into a grudge match. He hated me because he thought I had her attention more, or I hated him because I thought he had her attention. It was a mess. We ended up battling, and my Zanpakuto abandoned me for a while because the reason for fighting was out of utter stupidity."

Meiyotou took over. "The group disbanded leaving Soul Society to clean up hallows in this area. Your mother eventually chose your father, leaving Ryuken to deal with the loss, his hatred for Shinigami burning deeper by the day. I went off into obscurity to get in touch with my Zanpakuto. Urahara and Yoruichi, well you know what _they're_ up to."

Ichigo sighed. "You could have told me dad, it might have helped."

Isshin shook his head. "I couldn't, my powers only returned when you came back. I think it might have been your riatsu. So I thank you."

Ichigo set his lips in a line. "I guess I can live with that."

* * *

Toushiro sighed. "Yes, Karin Kurosaki is a Shinigami now Head Captain. Urahara turned her into one, although with different results then Ichigo Kurosaki." Hitsugaya had been on a rather dead pan conversation with the Head Caption about the recent kidnapping attempt on Orihime Inoue. He told him of the minor fights that everyone else had and the deadly one Ulquiorra had put up. He also gave information on the new Shinigami and humans added to their ranks.

The Head Captain looked at Toushiro through the giant screen. "Hum… This is rather unexpected, but we can use all the help that we can get."

Toushiro nodded. "Hai, sir. She is strong but needs more experience."

"Help her how ever you can, Captain Hitsugaya. The others as well." The Head captain replied before ending the Transmission.

Toushiro looked to Renji and Rukia before speaking. "Well, I suppose that's it."

Renji nodded solemnly. "I'm just glad they'll be bringing a full defense force soon. They can only spare so many people."

Rukia nodded. "Plus, we have plenty of capable hands already here."

Toushiro began to exit the room. "Let's go, Orihime is more than likely done with making dinner."

All three of them made a rather sour face on their way out.

* * *

"So you were a Captain, Dad?" Karin asked.

"Yes, Captain of your boyfriend's squad." Isshin replied making Karin blush a little. "Meiyotou was the Lieutenant of the Seventh Division under Komamura."

Meiyotou nodded at all this. "Who's looking after the big guy now?"

Matsumoto piped up. "Um, Iba is there now. You probably don't know him. He used to be in the Eleventh."

Meiyotou smiled softly. "Just like the Captain to pick some one strong. Well at least I hope he is, coming from the eleventh and all." He laughed a little.

Toushiro, Rukia, and Renji walked in at that moment. They made their way to the table, the two underlings taking a seat by Ichigo, Toushiro moving to sit next to Karin. He smiled at her, caressing her shoulder for a moment before looking at Meiyotou, his eyes becoming wide. "Ta… Takahashi?"

"Little Shiro!" Meiyotou exclaimed, rubbing the boy's spiky white locks.

Hitsugaya fumed. "It's Captain Hitsugaya to you."

The Captain's warning went unheard by Meiyotou. "It's so cute that you have a little girlfriend Toushiro, not to mention the daughter of your old Captain."

Hitsugaya sent a death glare at the ex-Shinigami lieutenant, Karin seeming somewhat annoyed. Meiyotou backed off, sensing the temperature drop, and looked the other way.

Toushiro calmed down and gave his attention to Isshin. "Capt…" The white haired captain paused for a moment remembering the conversation he had with Karin's father regarding names. "I mean Isshin. What is Takahashi doing here?"

"Sharp as always Toushiro…" Isshin replied. "He's here to train Karin."

Karin and Toushiro nodded at first but then turned their reactions to one of surprise. "What!?" they both exclaimed.

Orihime and Tatsuki entered as Isshin was about to reply. Bean paste and Ramen were on the menu, accompanied by a variety of other unheard of concoctions. It was safe to say that no one would have eaten anything Orihime made, except Matsumoto and Meiyotou (who seemed to have a strong stomach after all), if Tatsuki hadn't threatened them all within an inch of their lives. So they all forced down the food as fast as they could.

After the rather deadly dinner, the conversation continued. "Why shouldn't I train Karin?" Ichigo asked as if he had planed on training his sister.

"Because…" Isshin stated. "Except for Urahara, Yoruichi, and Meiyotou you'll hold back, everyone here would. Urahara has taken her as far as he possibly can; Sure Yoruichi could help her with hand to hand combat and Shunpo but its better if she stays here and helps you all."

"I'm just as fast as her anyways." Meiyotou butted in.

Isshin smirked "Yes we know you two used to run around and race each other when you were younger."

"I just let her win all those times… you know how I am with girls." Meiyotou replied.

Matsumoto rolled her eyes "Push over."

"Only you would know well enough, Rangiku." Meiyotou smiled. "Just remember who saved you from Hisagi; you know how grabby he gets when he's drunk."

Matsumoto couldn't retort to that one. "You win…" She blew out a sigh. Kira had a silent laugh to himself at this.

Toushiro shook his head in annoyance. "The only way Karin is going to get the experience needed is by training against an incredibly strong Bankai. So what you're saying is that Takahashi…" He looked to the subject of the conversation.

"I had it back then and still have it now." Meiyotou replied.

Karin smirked at Meiyotou. "Bring it on old man."

Isshin clapped. "That's the spirit, I'm so proud of my daughter..." He kept going on like that for a long while.

Toushiro sighed. "If you kill her, you're going to die Takahashi."

Karin smiled at Toushiro. "I won't give him the chance."

Toushiro could only smile to mask his concern. He knew what Karin was getting into wasn't going to be pretty. Takahashi was strong and Toushiro could only imagine how much stronger he would be with his Bankai activated.

They continued on for a while, talking about times past and distant memories. Toushiro even had a laugh here and there. Karin loved seeing Toushiro like this. It felt as if there wasn't going to be a war which gave her comfort, a sort of comfort that, in the end, scared Karin. She hoped that after all the fighting stopped she could see Toushiro like that more, as long as Soul Society doesn't crucify them for their 'crime' first.

* * *

Uryu Ishida sat under a tree on top of a hill over looking Karakura. The night sky was starry and black, setting a comfortable mood. The wind was light, giving a soft warm breeze that intensified the comforting feeling. He looked off into the great wide open letting out an exulted sigh. Nemu sat down next to him and nudged him. He looked over at her with a slight smile. "I used to come up here with my mother. We'd look at the stars and talk about anything."

"What's on your mind Uryu?" Nemu asked. She may have been a rather melancholy girl but she wasn't without compassion. At least she had some for Uryu, even if it was just him she came out of her bubble for. She found he made her feel better about herself, the fear of her father melting away when ever she was with him. She felt safe, something she rarely felt.

Uryu sighed. "I made a promise to my father that I wouldn't get involved with the Shinigami if he gave me my powers back. I broke that promise to him, not that I care… Shinigami are not as bad as he makes them out to be, but I feel like I dishonored him by not granting his wish."

"Captain didn't want me to come here at first because of the simple reason that you were here…" She stated with no fear what so ever. Uryu found that Nemu spoke what ever was on her mind in the time he spent with her, even if it was only him she was this way with. He liked that about her even if some things she said were a tad inappropriate.

"He figured." She continued. "That I had some attachment to you after the Bounto situation as he resented you for that. He isn't a big fan of the Quincy as you can probably tell. So it shouldn't matter what your father thinks, do what you feel is right. Even if that means going above him to get an assignment so you can take in the beauty of the human realm."

"You should take your own advice Nemu, what you told me he's done to you, and what I've seen for my self is…" Ishida retorted.

"Yes, but he's my Captain and law says I must obey him. He can do with me what he wishes." Nemu replied cutting him off calmly.

"That…" Ishida clenched his fist. "is just uncivilized." He fumed for a bit before he felt Nemu's warm hands encircle his clenched one. He looked over only to stare strait into her eyes, a warm expression on her face.

"You care so much for my benefit Uryu, why?" Nemu asked, opening up his hands and tracing his fingers with hers.

Uryu was a bit stunned; he pushed up his glasses with his free hand. "Well, I just… I don't know. Comes naturally I guess."

Nemu inched forward littering light kisses on Uryu's neck. To say the least he was taken by surprise. "What…what are you doing Nemu?" Nemu never answered as she made her way to his lips, kissing him lightly. It took Uryu a minute to get into the swing of things but he eventually fell into the activity, making his affection for the goddess of death known.

A minute later Nemu pulled away. "Thank you Uryu, thank you for caring."

Uryu smiled as he brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, bringing her face forward with his hand for another kiss.

* * *

Orihime sliced a few apples with a knife in the kitchen. Dinner had taken a lot out of her but she was always happy to be in the kitchen. It was, in her mind, her domain and she loved every second of it. So she made herself a few apple slices as a reward for a job well done.

"You mind if I have one of those?" A distinctly male voice asked.

Orihime tuned around to smile at the voice, discovering it was Meiyotou. "Oh, Mr. Takahashi, of course you can have one."

"Thanks, I haven't had an apple at all today. They're one of my favorites… and please just call me Meiyotou." He smiled softly.

"Sure." Orihime replied with her ever present smile, returning to her cutting.

Meiyotou took to looking around the kitchen. "Dinner was good, you cook a lot?" He asked picking up an egg beater and examining it like he had never seen such a thing before.

"Thank you Meiyotou, I absolutely love cooking. It's my one great hobby, other than making up games during gym." Orihime replied.

"Gym?" Meiyotou looked confused for a moment, realization striking him short after. "Oh a class, still in high school then? You don't seem young enough."

Orihime giggled. "Oh, well Tatsuki always said I matured faster then the rest of the girls." She brought a plate of apple slices to the table and took one.

Meiyotou sweat dropped at this, realizing the reference to Orihime's large 'gifts'. "Oh is that so…" He took an apple slice letting silence fill the air.

"So your going to train little Karin? She's tough; you might have a lot on your hands." Orihime stated.

"As tough as she is, she doesn't have the experience to fight high level Arrancar like this Ulquiorra fellow everyone was talking about." Meiyotou replied.

Orihime held her head down, memories coming back and ones she'd rather not remember.

"You okay… that guy do something to you?" Meiyotou inquired.

"Yeah… he… just tore me down mentally while I was in Las Noches." Orihime recovered quickly with a smile. "But Ichigo's dad took care of that problem for us."

Meiyotou smiled. "Yeah, he's good at coming in at the right moments."

They laughed at Ichigo's father while eating apple slices. Making jokes at the expense of the Kurosaki's.

* * *

**The Next Day…**

Karin sighed as she stepped outside into the cool weather. It never got too cold around Karakura in time for winter. The only way to get snow was to head up into the mountains, which is exactly where Karin and her dad's friend were heading. "So tell me again, Meiyotou why the hell we're going into the mountains during the end of fall."

"Because." Meiyotou exited behind Karin, Toushiro fallowing. "Harsher environment makes for good training grounds… allows you to move easily in calm weather when finished with training."

Karin still couldn't see the logic in it but shrugged any ways, turning to Toushiro. She smiled at him as he stood there with that serious expression he always wares. "Well?" she asked.

"Come on give her a kiss Toushiro!" Isshin screamed popping out of no where, receiving a punch immediately from Karin.

Karin sighed "Well you heard your Captain; I think that was an order."

Toushiro smirked wrapping his arms around her, giving into her demands. They parted and embraced each other. "I love you." He whispered softly into her ear.

"Right back at ya, shorty." Karin whispered back, a giant grin on her face.

Toushiro laughed "Brat."

The broke apart, Karin walking backwards. "Tell every one I said bye."

Toushiro and the pained Isshin waved as the two walked off, stepping back inside as the travelers vanished into the waning light of the morning.

* * *

Ichigo had been running around all morning looking for Uryu, and no one seemed to have seen the Quincy and that weird Shinigami he went on patrol with. He noticed his father step in from out side along with Toushiro. "Oi, Toushiro, Dad, have you seen…" He was suddenly restrained by his father and Toushiro. "What the hell is going on… put me down!"

"We have to train, son." Isshin replied as he and Toushiro dumped Ichigo into the giant chamber beneath the Urahara shop. Ichigo landed hard yelling curses up at them. "Now I suggest you stretch, son, while me and Toushiro get some breakfast." Isshin yelled down before closing the trapped door.

Ichigo had been had, and he was not happy about it.

* * *

**A/N:** Haha… this I think is the longest chapter yet. I duno if I'll have another one out this weekend or not, but I'll se what I can do. I love how Uryu and Nemu have daddy issues. I hoped you liked this one, thanks for the reviews and until next time r&r.


	16. Say Good Night to a Girl, Hello to a

**Chapter 16: **_Say Good Night to a Girl, Hello to a Woman_

Uryu Ishida swore he was in heaven, wrapped in a blanket of warmth and comforted in ways he never thought possible. He reflected on the cause of his ecstasy in his waking state, his consciousness not yet in full gear.

**Last Night… (Readers under 17, please take caution.) **

The Door to Uryu's apartment flew open and in stumbled Nemu and himself, arms wrapped around each other exploring each possible space on the others body. They gracefully fell on the couch, lips never once stopping the hunger for one another's. Though, soon they did slow down enough for Uryu to suggest they move to the bedroom, because to a Quincy, making love on a couch was no way to treat a woman.

Indeed…

Their cloths were discarded down the hall way, and they wasted no time reaching the bed, Uryu littering kisses down Nemu's milky white skin and taught firm stomach after they landed roughly on the mattress, both of them naked as they were born. He came across some scars that her father had inflicted which where prominent on her inner thy. He kissed them softly as if to calm her, she whimpered in pleasure as a response.

They both couldn't take it any longer; all they wanted was to unite with each other, be one and the same, to feel the same at one simultaneous moment. And so they made love and knew ecstasy as only it could be felt, by being one with each other.

The act had taken all energy out of them and left Nemu a bit soar but the easily fell asleep in each others arms.

**Back to the Present… (Okay, you can open your eyes youngin's) **

Nemu's head still rested on Uryu's shoulder and he wouldn't have it any other way. The feel of her skin against his and her body heat merging with his own gave him a shiver but made him feel warm at the same time. She snuggled into him a little more, letting her hand open up on his chest and light moan escape her lips. Uryu then took her hand into his, bringing it to his lips slowly and started kissing the tips of her fingers. Nemu smiled in her sleep lightly as this was done to her.

Just then our favorite busty Lieutenant busted in and ruined the romantic moment. As she stormed in she looked around with trained eyes and they finally landed on the two in the bed, both occupants now with wide eyes. Matsumoto on the other hand was anything but shocked. "Oh I thought you two would be in here, I figured this would happen at some point… Come on, we've been looking for you two for the longest time." And just as fast as she entered, she left, not even letting the two lovers get a word in edge wise.

Uryu had trouble keeping his face from catching on fire due to his insane amounts of blushing. "What… is with that woman?"

Nemu shook her head, just as perplexed. "I don't know, and neither dose Captain."

Uryu looked at Nemu with surprise and shook his head. "That says a lot then."

* * *

Karin sat in a meditative state on the freezing surface of a snow covered mountain, surrounded by trees. She breathed the harsh air in and out slowly, with a look of concentration on her face, her Zanpakuto in her lap un-touched by her now freezing hands.

A solemn snow flake traveled from the sky and slowly made its way to rest on Karin's nose, which in tern sent her over the edge. "WHAT THE HELL MEIYOTOU! THIS IS OBNOCTOUSE AND STUPED!"

Meiyotou, who sat just across from the young girl, did not seem affected by her ranting. Instead a steady breeze flowed from his direction drowning out her yelling. "I suggest you be quiet Kurosaki, the wind doesn't like your ramblings." He stated calmly.

Karin gave in reluctantly, sighing and getting back into the state she was in before but not without muttering "This is stupid." to herself.

For the past day they had been sitting on this mountain 'meditating' and only stopped to eat and take care of other bodily functions. So naturally the whole thing was getting on Karin's nerves.

"Feel your spirit energy." Meiyotou finally announced. "Feel how it travels through you and into your Zanpakuto."

Karin simply blinked and shook her head, closing her eyes. "Alright, Yoda." She said with sarcasm, breathing in and concentrating.

"Take notice of my spirit power and how it flows as well as the spirit particles around you. Envision it and bend it to your will." The older man preached.

Karin followed the instructions, seeing a black space in her mind with Meiyotou sitting to one side. His spirit force flowed from him in a slow rhythmic pattern, calm and delicate. She then envisioned herself, a bright flame burning uncontrollably like a wild fire. She then focused in on herself and calmed her flame down, imitating her instructor's riatsu.

Meiyotou smiled after sensing the change in the girl's riatsu. "Very good, your spirit energy is a weapon as well. After all that is how Kido works, but we'll get Rukia to work on that with you. My point is though; that Kido is not the only art in which you use your riatsu without the help of your Zanpakuto, there is another."

Karin opened her eyes slowly and raised a brow. "What's that?"

"It's called Itaikawa." Karin's instructor mouthed before standing up. "Come along, we should get started."

The two of them jumped down into a clearing but remained in the woods. Meiyotou placed his Zanpakuto to the side and Karin followed. "The first thing you must master is defeating your opponent in hand to hand combat. Tell me Karin' what style of combat do you know?"

Karin answered quickly. "Karate learned it at the local dojo."

Meiyotou shook his head. "That won't do" A sigh escapes his lips as he continued. "Well I suppose I have no choice, alright Karin' attack me."

Karin hesitated a moment, but then charged him. This sight was indeed brilliant even if Karin sensed it coming. The girl punched at the older man's face, but he being more experienced, was able to see it coming and moved her attempt away with a swipe of his hand. Now, Meiyotou's other hand came down and formed it's self into a palmed punch aimed for Karin's chest but it was no ordinary punch. She felt his spirit forced pulse and move into his hand and the next thing she new his hand was glowing blue and his punch sent her back onto the cold ground more then any normal punch would have.

"This is Itaikawa, the reinforcement of one's spirit energy in hand to hand combat." Meiyotou explained. "Focus your energy to give you more shielding and more power to your attacks, it's all a matter of controlling it and if you become powerful with this skill, your Zanpakuto will only be needed to exercise hollows or when the occasion to use it arises."

Karin, standing up, nodded in understanding. "Alright." She announced as she brushed her self off. "Let's try this again."

* * *

"Ichigo!" Isshin yelled over to his son, who was already in Bankai form. "Put on the damn mask or I'll Kill you right now." He also had his sword out but there was no sigh of it having been released.

"No! I prefer not to use it." Ichigo retorted.

Hitsugaya watched in confusion as the two fought, his Bankai released "Just do it Kurosaki, I'm getting sick of your father's yelling."

Ichigo finally gave in after saying a few choice words. His hand reached up and clawed his face, producing his scarily intimidating hollow mask. "Happy now?" He asked in that broken voice only a Vizard would have, giving a grunt and getting ready for what ever attack may come.

Hitsugaya looked to Holloized Ichigo and smirked lightly. "I suggest you don't hold back, Kurosaki. Your father is much more experienced then the both of us."

Ichigo remained silent, watching his father intently and waiting for him to make his move. Isshin smirked at his two opponents and brought his sword into a readied position. "Fry them, Amatsukei." The sword it's self did not change but Isshin's spirit energy went off the roof. The two all ready in Bankai form were completely surprised. Lighting shot into the sword from random places and seemed to make Isshin's eyes glow. "It seems I finally have my powers completely back, though I would have assumed that the other week too." With that said he smirked and sent a bolt of electricity towards Ichigo, who in turn blocked it with his sword only to be shot back into one of the canyon walls. "This is fun ant it son?!" Isshin called into the crater made by his offspring. Ichigo stumbled out mumbling comments to him self.

Hitsugaya on the other hand sighed at the sight. "We're going to have to work hard to beat Isshin not doubt about it." With that he flew towards Isshin hoping to catch him off guard but when he reached Isshin's location the man was gone.

"Over here Little Shiro." The older man called.

Ichigo flew up to meet Hitsugaya in the air. "I say we beat the shit out of him. Partners?"

Hitsugaya sighed. "Probably the best Idea you've ever had Kurosaki."

* * *

**A/N: **Yay! More training. :-P Okay, sorry for the wait and I know this isn't the best chapter, but we're getting close to the end so that's good. Thank you all for your reviews. Itaikawa should mean Painful Water, and Amatsukei is Heavenly Punishment. Until next time r&r.


	17. Catch a Star

Chapter 17: Catch a Star

**Chapter 17:**_ Catch a Star_

Karin breathed in the cold harsh air of winter, thin and crisp, ripping at her lips and dry throat. It also didn't help that blood dripping from her black and blue, some what crooked, nose was dripping dark red liquid into her mouth leaving her to taste her own being. It was miserable, for the rest of her physical body felt beaten and torn and it had felt like this for what seemed an eternity. So she sat against a tree for a moment for a bit of well deserved rest.

Meiyotou had been beating her senseless with the Itaikawa technique he was on the rave about. He had taken her on with out even a scratch for little more then an hour and that's where most of her damage came from. That was, until she final was able to hit him with his own medicine. The Kurosaki's were fast learners and now as her teacher sat across from her whipping blood off his lips, the damage was now equal.

The older man inhaled some snot from his nose, expelling it in a spit. The bloody ooze flew across the white flake covered ground and landed in the distance. "You Kurosaki's…" He started. "Learn too damn fast." He ended with a chuckle.

Karin gave him a wild smirk. "Yeah it's a curse really."

That made them both chuckle.

Karin's smile shortly faded though. "I know this is random but other then being pissed at Soul Society for kickin' Hat 'n Clogs out, which can't just be the only reason, why did you leave?"

Meiyotou paused for a moment and became serious. "I, um… was in love with a women I couldn't be with."

Karin narrowed her eyes. "Well that sucks, I know I'm not one for sympathy but I was just wonderin'." She then gave him the best smile she could muster.

"Her name was Hisana." He started… "Hisana Kuchiki, Captain Kuchiki's wife," Karin's eyes were wide by now. "No it's not what you think, I'm not a man toy and I wouldn't fool around with a woman who was betrothed. I knew her when she lived in the Rukongai. She was my best friend and it led me to falling in love with her, just one of those plane old simple stories. I never got around to telling her though so she went and ended up with Kuchiki." He ended with that.

Karin blinked a moment. "But that can't just be the complete reason."

"Nah, it's not. I joined the Academy in order to become a Shinigami and win her love the Honorable way. I was going to Kill Captain Kuchiki in an Honor Bound Match and hopefully win the heart of Hisana." Meiyotou explained.

"Didn't work out so hot I take it?" Karin commented

Meiyotou shook his head with a chuckle. "No, not at all, by the time I was able to even think about standing up to that man's Bankai Hisana had died. I just couldn't take my failure, so I left."

Karin stared at him and mustered out the only words she could think of. "I'm sorry."

Meiyotou smiled lightly and stood. "I suggest you set up your tent and get some rest. We'll be using our Zanpakuto tomorrow. Nice work today by the way." He started off toward his tent which was already erected.

"Thanks." She was able to shout out before he was out of ear shot. She sat there for a while pondering the man who was teaching her how to be a better warrior, and she couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

* * *

Two magnificent blades locked, both sealed but that didn't stop them from being just as destructive. Sparks flew and dirt was kicked up. Carters where formed due to the sheer power of a swing connecting with a blocking blade, leaving the defender shorter then they where a minute ago. This was a serious battle, killing intent was off the scale and these two warriors would not give ground, both giving it their all.

Sweat dropped from Karin's head as she thrust at her opponent only for her attack to be parried. He Shunpoed to get behind her but she saw him and quickly blocked. It had gone on for nearly half the day like this. Hack, slash, and flash step. They went through every fighting Technique known in the Shinigami art of Zanjutsu and Karin had covered most of this with Urahara.

Karin had gained the upper hand later on in the match, Meiyotou being the more experienced one, so after being beaten down by Karin's aggressive nature, meaning she forced his sword to the ground with her own and broke his nose with her fist, he decided to move on to the next step.

He stumbled back and put his crooked nose back together with a chuckle. "Alright she devil. I'm going to release my Zanpakuto." Meiyotou watch Karin make ready to release her own and held up his hand to stop her. "You, how ever, will not. In order for you to gain the power you need, your going to have to beat my Shikai with a sealed Zanpakuto."

Karin looked rather flustered. "That's suicide!" She retorted.

Meiyotou shook his head. "Now, now… No complaining." He brought up his sword to his face (much like Byakuya dose) and smiled lightly, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. "Hunt, Jinsokutaka."

The rather regular looking Katana suddenly erupted into a blindingly pure white light. Wind shot at Karin from the same direction as Meiyotou, causing her hair to wave. She brought up her free hand in order to save her eyes the agony of looking at the light and before to long all was still and calm again.

His sword was indeed different. The blade had widened by at least an inch, but shrunk to under three feet in height. The point of the blade was now greatly exaggerated and the cross guard was a golden falcon with its wings swept down. The hilt was now only a mahogany handle.

"Come and get me Kurosaki… if you can." Meiyotou egged on.

Karin took the bate and charged, letting her spirit force flow in complete concentration and sharpening it to its fullest extent on her blade. As she neared Meiyotou, he brought the blade down to his side and focused his own riatsu for a countering attack. "Kaze Tsume," The man breathed effortlessly from his mouth, like he had done it a million times before, swinging his blade in an arch and sending a stream of concentrated wind at his opponent. Karin was able to see it coming and bit her blade into it, sparks flying. _So this is his power, controlling the wind and air pressure._

She pushed forward, her blade starting to crack under the pressure but in the end she was able to cut the attack in half and disperse it. The spitfire girl sped forward once again towards Meiyotou, her blade about to strike down on him but it stopped a few inches from his skin. Karin blinked and her teacher smiled understandingly and in that second he was gone, stabbing his blade into Karin's side as he shunpoed along her. She was unable to see him, he was just too fast.

She wavered as she tried to step forward and found it the most difficult thing she had ever done. Her pain was immense and it wasn't going to let up any time soon. She dug her sword into the ground for support and faced her master. "So… you expect me to beat you with that much power difference?" She said in between large breaths.

He simply nodded in reply.

Karin sighed at the thought and rolled her eyes. "This is going to take longer then I thought."

* * *

A Graceful falcon flew through the snow caped mountains and dived into the woods. It was on the hunt, except something was different about this falcon. This falcon was transparent, almost invisible, outlined only by the snow the gust of winds along its edges would pick up as well as being a much grater size then any normal falcon. As for what it was hunting that would be the one and only Karin Kurosaki.

Karin ran as fast as she could, a sealed Zanhoshiko in her hands. It seemed useless to even try and fight Meiyotou after he brought out his Shikai's true form. It was useless only because she couldn't bring out her own. She knew if she was able to release her sword she could beat him but for the sake of gaining strength she agreed to hold back her power.

The falcon made of wind and high pressured air dug it's talons into the ground, picking up dirt as it neared the fleeing Kurosaki. If there was ever time to stop her retreat and attack the monstrosity, it was now. Only one thought stopped her and that was the wisdom that her attacks would do nothing to the monstrous falcon. The last time she tried the falcon pressed forward in much the same way and she found a weakness. So she knelt and swung at its talons hoping to sever them but nothing hit her blade. The wind just dispersed leaving her with the fact that her blade would do nothing in its current state. And so she ran, the falcon gaining ground every second.

She was tiered, felt defeated and she was bleeding from several spots on her body. With this in mind she stopped and knelt, breathing hard. Her hand trembled and she saw black spots in her vision from loss of blood and riatsu. She then stood up slowly, whipping blood and sweat from her forehead.

Time seemed to stop as she watched the wind based falcon speed toward her. It halted it's pursuit a few feet from her and the rest of the world slowed down.

From the shadows Zanhoshiko stepped out with a smile, walking up to Karin and giving her a motherly hug. "I know," She started. "Its tuff, child but brute strength won't win this one. You need to be fast and unforgiving like the goddess that you are. Live for my name. Be tactical and cut him down. That is as long as you want to win."

Karin stared up into Zanhoshiko's green eyes. "I do want to win, I need more power. I need to protect Toushiro and Ichi."

Zanhoshiko smiled. "Then don't give up, be relentless yet smart, for he is just as worn down. Use all of the power you have left and let him feel my blade."

Karin received a kiss on the forehead from her Zanpakuto's spirit before the red head vanished and time sped up.

She quickly dodged the falcon, crouching down and putting her free hand to the ground and closing her eyes. Her sense tingled as all the life around her gave her a picture of her location. She search and found Meiyotou hovering in the air controlling his attack. She stood up and gathered her remaining strength and shunpoed to meet her master in the air.

Her attacks were heavy and fast. Meiyotou had barely any time to block or put up his wind shield. Her riatsu flowed like a flooding river as she pressed forward and the minute Meiyotou felt the most powerful surge of spirit power he knew the fight was over. She swung down catching his shoulder and brought her hand to his neck, squeezing to the point of almost crushing it. He grabbed her arm, dropping his sword in the process, trying to stop her and it wasn't until then that he noticed her eyes where glowing red. "K-Karin," He chocked out, "Stop!"

She wouldn't though, instead she raised him up and threw him down to the ground with the force of a meteor crashing into the earth and everything Meiyotou knew of the conscious world was gone for the time being.

Karin wasn't fairing to well her self. Her riatsu was spent and her sword cracked. Her eyes flickered back to their original color and her eyes fluttered before she too dropped Zanhoshiko and flew to the ground in blackness.

* * *

They fought for days like that. It was a brutal ugly mess but soon Karin became more powerful. It became much easier for her to beat Meiyotou no matter what trick he might throw at her.

And in their spare time they became close, sharing stories of their life and family. Meiyotou gave a more detailed account on his desire for Rukia's sister. At one point Karin asked if Rukia knew. He shook his head and sighed, saying that Hisana died before Byakuya found her.

Karin felt for the man and that only strengthened the bond between them.

Later in the week the both of them stood in the air, breathing heavily, sweat dropping and blood dripping. They had been at their age old battle for a few hours when Meiyotou suddenly stopped his attacks.

"I think you're ready for the final step." Meiyotou was able to let out in between heavy breaths.

Karin let her guard down for a moment as she brought her hands to her knees. "You mean your Bankai?"

Meiyotou nodded. "Yes, you are allowed to bring out you Shikai now."

Karin nodded and readied her self releasing her Zanpakuto without a word, the blade erupting in flames and her riatsu increasing.

"You can call upon your sword without saying its name. I thought Kisuke mentioned something about a Bankai." Meiyotou said with a smirk. "Now it's my turn, Bankai." He brought his free hand to the point of his blade and pushed down until the blade disappeared. He then brought the hilt to his side like he was about to draw a sword, which he did. This time a long broad sword, double edged and strait. The hilt was griped metal and the cross guard was a well decorated steel bar. He put both hands on the grip and tightened his hold on it. "Hantokingu Jinsokutaka."

Karin cracked her neck a smiled. "I'm ready when you are."

And so it began.

* * *

Karin walked along side Meiyotou down the path to Urahara's shop. The two of them remained in a comfortable silence, not seeming happy or sad, just in the middle, their expression hard to read.

She looked up at Meiyotou and tried to smile. "I'm… I."

He simply shook his head and smiled down at her. "Don't worry about it; you don't have it completely under control yet. Just give it some time and you'll get it." If one looked the pair over they might have noticed that Meiyotou was covered in bandages from ankle to neck. "Just, if you ever get in a bind, make that the last resort."

Karin simply nodded at the advice. "Got ya." She paused to think. "Still…"

He chuckled putting an arm around her. "Don't worry about it, please. I shouldn't have pushed you into that corner." He gave her a hug and she giggled, patting him on the stomach.

"Thanks for everythin' Meiyotou." Karin said sincerely as they stepped onto Urahara's porch.

The older man simply ruffled her hair, "Anything for my best friend's daughter."

At that moment a bruised up Isshin stepped out into the semi warm weather of a Karakura winter, sliding to his knees and hugging Karin. "My Beautiful Shinigami daughter has returned to me," he cried, "I sure hope you don't love dear Meiyotou more then your dear old dad!."

Karin blinked at her father and socked him one for old time's sake, "Yeah, nice to see you dad." She said as she entered the shop, on a quest for her love.

Isshin stood up rubbing his cheek. "She gets that right hook from her mother."

Meiyotou chuckled. "Oh believe me, I can tell." He paused for a moment. "I need to talk to you about Karin, Isshin. It's very serious."

Isshin suddenly dropped his goofy father face. "Then she is who Urahara thought she was."

Meiyotou nodded. "It appears that way. We should find him and have a more… private discussion."

Isshin nodded, "Agreed."

* * *

Karin was not able to find Toushiro in the shop so she used the sent of his riatsu to track down his where abouts. He was not too terribly far away but still it was a few flash steps to the west of Urahara's.

She found him in a grassy field overlooking the town. He looked peaceful, standing and watching the sun set, one of his favorite things to do and she would sometimes join him if they had patrol together.

She had masked her riatsu so she could surprise him but when he turned around and grabbed her waist right before she was going to tap him on the shoulder, she new that it was a waist of effort. _Damn Captain's and their little tricks._

Toushiro had her on her back in a matter of seconds, looking over her face with a smirk, "Got ya Kurosaki."

"Beginner's luck," Karin protested, the warmth of his breath on her face making her heart flutter. Wanting, needing.

"Oh really," he retorted.

"Just kiss me already you bastard," She punched him lightly after saying this.

He gladly accepted the order, mashing her lips with his. They fought for dominance, a fight for who missed who the most. In the end Karin seemed to win, pushing Toushiro over and straddling him, all the while not removing her lips from his.

Things might have progressed a bit further if it wasn't for a familiar voice calling to Toushiro, "Tenth Division Captain Toushiro Hitsugaya!"

The two quickly separated from each other only to come face to face with their worse nightmare, Head Captain Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsai and the rest of the Captaincy of the Gotei 13 standing in front of them, the gate closing and vanishing behind the mass of white haori. "What is the meaning of this…?" The old man questioned.

Toushiro was always the kind of man to answer on time and when he was asked a question, but right now he was tongue tied. The only word he could muster was, "Fuck."

* * *

**A/N:** That was a good ending for a chapter I think. I didn't want to spend to long on training. Giving away the secrets of someone's power is for the real battles right? So I bet you're wondering what Isshin and Meiyotou are talking about. And what will happen to Toushiro and Karin now that Yama-ji knows what is going on between them. Stick around and you'll find out. As always thanks for the reviews and until next time r and r.


	18. War Ensemble

Chapter 18: War Ensemble

**Chapter 18: **_War Ensemble_

Isshin sat down in a comfortable leather couch inside a rather English looking Library Urahara had at his place. It was covered in books and they weren't the kind of books you could get at your local Barns & Noble. With titles like, 'Hollow Encyclopedia' and 'Shinigami Basics', it was clear this was no ordinary collection of binded pages.

Urahara was next to enter and following not to far behind was Meiyotou. The ex-lieutenant closed the door as Urahara took a seat on another leather couch, getting comfy. "I haven't been in here for a while; I'm not a big reader."

Meiyotou joined them after putting a kido spell on the door to ensure secrecy. "Well Kisuke they do come in handy sometimes, you should visit it more often."

Urahara waved the comment away, "I use it enough." He pauses a moment. "So are you confirming my suspensions about our two love birds?" The lips on his face moved into a smirk as he spoke, increasing with every word.

Meiyotou nodded slowly followed by a great sigh. "Yes, After seeing her Bankai… There is no doubt."

Isshin smirked. "Scared of my little twelve year old daughter are we Meiyotou?"

Meiyotou gave Isshin a serious stare. "You would be too if you had fought with one of the great dragons for days at a time."

Isshin simply shaked his head, "No need to be so serious, Meiyotou."

"I have plenty reason to be serious when it involves the fate of our worlds," Meiyotou retorted.

Urahara rolled his eyes and stopped the argument before it could turn into a full scale battle that would destroy the entire town. "Alright you two calm down. Now knowing that Karin and Toushiro are the two great dragons, it's about time we told them and everyone who needs to know the prophecy. Remember we still have Aizen to worry about and I sensed a large number of Shinigami and most of the Captain's enter the world as we stepped inside here. So that means the battle draws near. What needs to be decided however is when to tell them. Before or after the war"

Meiyotou and Isshin looked at each other and rested on each others eyes, making the decision without any words what so ever. "Tell them after…" Meiyotou said, Isshin finishing, "So their resolve and focus can be strong."

Urahara brought his fan up to his face and chuckled softly. "Alright, we tell them after the war."

* * *

Rukia and Ichigo sat against one of the Dirt Mountains in the training room underneath Urahara's shop. The Raven haired Shinigami pulled on a piece of white cloth covering a wound on the 'strawberry' she was tending to. As a response he grunted a protest and shot her a look.

Fortunate for Ichigo Rukia was not as fragile as she looked. "Oh shut it you big baby. Man up, my brother did worse to you." She responded in kind to his protest and Ichigo simply let her do her work.

He lost quite often to his Girlfriend of a month or so now. It was a miracle that Byakuya hadn't shunpoed out of nowhere and let Senbonzakura shred them both to pieces. _Speaking of relationships what was with Matsumoto coming into the shop sayin' somthin' about Uryu losin' his virginity? Yeah like that kid would ever get laid._

Suddenly a familiar voice spoke up to answer his question. "_You shouldn't be talking, Ichigo._" Zangetsu said in his monotone voice.

"Oh shut up," Ichigo said out loud, causing Rukia to look at him funny and a blush to creep up into his cheeks.

"Ichigo," Rukia asked with a bit of concern, "You don't have a fever do you?"

Ichigo shook his head a bit flustered, "No it's just Zangetsu bein' himself." Rukia chuckled and continued tending to her boyfriend, leaving him and his battle partner to talk.

_Took you long enough, Master. We haven't talked sense the Bount Crisis. _

Zangetsu chuckled, "_Yes, well your hollow took over after that and it took a while for me to recover after you suppressed him._"

The man's voice echoed through Ichigo's head and he liked the familiarity of his friend's words. _Understandable, I have a question Zangetsu._

"_I know,_" Zangetsu spoke, "_That's what brought me here. What is your question Ichigo?_"

Ichigo openly sighed and looked down at his bruised body. _What's wrong with me Zangetsu? I have resolve and I want to win. I fight with my instincts and with my new hollow powers and I have plenty of experience but I'm not feelin' the power like I used to. It's simply not there. _

"_Hum,_" Zangetsu seemed to ponder. "_The explanation for this is that your too scared of your knew powers, that your hollow will come out and hurt everyone you love. You doubt yourself Ichigo, it's not the power you don't feel anymore, it's your confidence and this is why you fail. You are in control of your power and you must use it to its fullest, believe in your self. There is still much I have to teach you too._"

Ichigo narrowed his eyes, pondering his Zanpakuto's words. _Yes, I see Zangetsu. More you have to teach me? Dose that mean… _

Zangetsu chuckled, "_Yes, there are still a few tricks left in my bag. I shall show them to you while you train with your Father and Toushiro. First though I think you better tend to the problem at hand._"

Ichigo raised an eyebrow in response. _What the hell are you talkin' about, Old Man. _Suddenly Ichigo and Rukia were both brought to their feet by a great surge of riatsu, which originated from the eastern hill overlooking the town where he had felt Toushiro and Karin run off to earlier.

People always assumed Ichigo had bad detection skills with Riatsu but the fact was he was just lazy and didn't have the time to concentrate on it. Although when it came to protecting his sister he wasn't lazy in the least bit. So he searched the large spike of riatsu sensing three familiar presences. One was that of his friend and Master, Captain Ukitake. Another, that of the stone cold Byakuya Kuchiki's and how could he miss Zaraki Kenpachi. He sighed as he found out it was just the Captaincy of the Gotei 13, feeling somewhat relieved.

Something itched at the back of his mind though. He focused on Toushiro and Karin's Riatsu. The two seemed excited, yet troubled. _They where foolin' around and got caught because one of the captain's Riatsu is filled with all kinds of disappointment and anger._ Ichigo looked to his lover and spoke, "Toushiro and Karin are in trouble."

Rukia nodded. She knew they would have to deal with their superiors finding out about all the shenanigans that had been going down for a few months now. It was only a matter of time. So she sighed and gave Ichigo a smile, walking over to him and placing a chaste kiss on his lips, all the while rubbing his upper arm. "It's alright; let's go see if we can talk the Head Captain out of releasing his sword."

Ichigo returned the kiss and gave one of his smirks, "My thoughts exactly."

And with that Ichigo grabbed Rukia's hand and they set off to save Karin and Toushiro from a wrath that was sure to be let lose on the entire city if it wasn't appeased.

* * *

Toushiro stood up and brushed himself off. _Fuck… fuck…fuck. _

The Head Captain tapped his staff on the ground before speaking a warning, "I grow impatient Captain."

Toushiro gulped as the Lieutenants of each division, who weren't already stationed with him, started to come through the gate as it reappeared. "Well, sir…" He took a deep breath, gaining some resolve. _Well might as well tell them, we got caught red handed no sense in hiding it. _

The spiky white haired Captain reached back and interlaced his fingers with Karin's. She blushed as he pulled her to his side and then placed his arm around her waist, chuckling nervously. "Karin Kurosaki and my self are in a relationship and that's what people in relationships do, sir."

The response was very diverse. The Head Captain's face remained unwavering as well as Byakuya's. Captain Unohana closed her eyes and looked down with a bit of a smile. Kenpachi smirked and gave a lowly chuckle. Captain Kurotsuchi acted uninterested. Captains Ukitake and Kyoraku looked at each other, the ladder slipping coins into the hands of the other. Soifon crossed her arms looking off into the distance apparently annoyed and Komamura looked down at Toushiro with a serious stare. Most of the Lieutenants were wide eyed with the surprise of the Ice Captain's words.

"I see…" The Head Captain started, "Sasakibe?"

The First division lieutenant made his way to Yama-ji's side, bowing slightly as he arrived. "Hai."

The Head Captain's brows furrowed as he pondered for a moment as if making a decision, "… Kill the girl."

Within a second of his Captain's orders, the lieutenant sped towards Karin' only to be stopped by Toushiro. The boy Captain simply did an Aikido chest grab and slammed the less powerful Shinigami to the ground. "I'm sorry, sir, but that's not happening any time soon." He swiftly gave a finishing punch to the face of Sasakibe and resumed his relaxed position next to Karin who, by now, had her hand on the hilt of her sword.

Ukitake and Kyoraku made their way to the head Captain as quickly as they could. "Yama-ji," They both said, Ukitake then taking the lead. "Perhaps it is best if we see if this situation is actually illegal."

The sudden appearance of Ichigo and Rukia at the side of Karin and Toushiro interrupted Yama-ji's response. The orange haired vizard took a look to where Sasakibe lay unconscious and scowled in kind. "Just to let you know, old man," Ichigo boasted, "Rukia and I have been rather intimate too."

Byakuya proceeded to put his hand on the hilt of Senbonzakura, preparing to draw. "I'll do away with all of them, Captain…"

The Head Captain quickly spoke up interrupting the Sixth division Captain. "No, Captain Kuchiki, hold your ground for the moment… My sons continue please."

Ukitake, who looked like he was about to pounce onto Byakuya's back and place him in a binding head lock, sighed and relaxed. "As I was saying, Yama-ji…"

Kyoraku then piped in, "The way Kurosaki describes the process they are actually no longer human. Their souls are separate from their bodies, severed in every way. Their bodies are no more then Living Breathing Gigi now."

Ukitake nodded in agreement with his best friend. "You see, this relationship is not illegal."

The Head Captain furrowed his eyebrows again, "Hum." He grumbled, "Substitute Kurosaki is this process of transforming into a Shinigami true?"

Ichigo itched the back of his head. "Yes, the soul is forced from the living body and soul chain severed."

He then looked over to Kurotsuchi, "Captain Kurotsuchi, this would make them, in essence, dead and a true Shinigami, no?"

It seemed that Mayuri had gotten so board during the last five minutes that he was now filing his nails, "Unfortunately." He confirmed in his jokeresk voice, still acting uninterested.

"Very well, you may continue with your personal affairs. Don't let it get in the way of duty however." The Head Captain ordered proceeded by something un-expected. He smiled. "I like this idea of diplomacy, lives are kept and thing's are better understood."

Rukia blinked at the head captain as well as all the other lieutenants, surprised by his display of emotion.

Toushiro offered an explanation. "Don't be so surprised, Kuchiki. The Man isn't incapable of making a witty comment."

She looked over at Toushiro and saw him smirk. She nodded slowly, "Yes, sir."

The Head Captain, regaining his original composure, turned to his gathered group of Shinigami. He first regarded the lovely Captain Unohana, "Retsu, have your division set up a triage system medical outpost on this hill. You will assist me in battle plans as well since you are one of the wisest people I know. This will be our command Center and my Division will protect it."

"Yes Captain," The kind women replied turning to her Lieutenant. "Fetch the rest of the division, Isane."

Yama-ji then turned to Kenpachi. "Zaraki, You're division will be our spear and our first wave of attack."

"A pleasure, sir," The sadistic man smirked after accepting his orders.

"Work with Captain Soifon and her special forces." The Head Captain added, looking briefly over at the small women. Soifon simply nodded to her Lieutenant and Kenpachi sent Yachiru with the large man to gather their Divisions.

The Head Captain then turned to Ichigo with a chuckle. "Substitute Kurosaki I have a large position of responsibility for you to fill."

Ichigo quirked an eyebrow, "Yes?"

"In the absents of a Captain Ranked Shinigami and a Lieutenant," The Old Man continued, "I would appreciate it if you'd lead the Fifth Division into battle with Captain Kuchiki during the second wave."

Ichigo looked to Byakuya as if to ask permission. The cold man closed his eyes and gave a solemn and discreet nod of approval. Ichigo smiled slightly, "Sure, I don't see why not." He answered.

Yama-ji then continued on with his orders. "Now, Kisuke Urahara has spent the last few weeks setting up a Senkaimon with reishihenkanki in order to Transport the town and it's non-spiritually aware beings to the safety of Soul Society. Aizen will be expecting this and he has no choice but to go through us in order to get the town back here." Just then four pillars sprouted from the ground enveloping the town and everything in a bright and blinding light. It quickly disappeared, the town replaced with a fake version of it's self. Ichigo marveled at the technology hoping everything was okay and well preserved as the Head Captain continued. "He'll have to destroy these pillars and we're not going to let that happen. Captain Komamura, your division shall defend the North West Pillar. Captain Kyoraku, you have the South West Pillar. Captain Hitsugaya, you shall take the South East Pillar."

Toushiro nodded in response before looking up with a question on his tongue, "Sir, who will take the last pillar?"

With cliché timing Urahara, Isshin, Meiyotou. Along with Tatsuki, Chad, Keigo, Mizuiro, Orihime, and a wide eyed Yuzu ridding on the back of her father walked into the gathering of Shinigami. As the others arrived, Renji, Kira, Rangiku, Yamichika, Ikkaku, and Hanataro shunpoed to their respective positions with their Captains. Kira, however, stood next to Soifon ready to receive orders as he temporarily commanded the Third Division.

Yuzu was simply in astonishment at what she saw. Never had she seen a real Shinigami before her dad poured riatsu into her allowing her to completely see everything in the spiritual realm of the real world. She had only been able to see her father and Ichigo in their spirit forms for a few days now and they had yet to tell her about all this Soul Society business. Maybe today, being surrounded by a contingent of Shinigami, she would be let into her family's little circle.

As Toushiro asked his question the Head Captain looked to the group arriving. "Kisuke, I take it the town is safely in Shinigami hands."

Urahara brought up his fan, "It is… it is."

Yama-ji gave a slight nod as he looked to Isshin and gave a grin. "Ah, Isshin Kurosaki, I have a question."

Ichigo's father smirked slightly, "Yes, Head Captain?"

"I need you to take the Ninth Division and defend the North East Pillar." The Head Captain spoke.

Isshin placed Yuzu onto the ground and motioned for Orihime to follow. "No Problem, sir." The three walked over to Captain Unohana, Isshin smirking all the while. "Retsu, can you take care of my daughter while I'm away. Maybe show her a few things. Orihime here is a good healer as you know, I'm sure you could use her."

Unohana smiled back at Isshin and chuckled, placing her hand on his elbow, "Of course, Isshin."

Isshin patted his daughter on the head before heading over to Hisagi, introducing himself and shaking the man's hand. He would need to know his subordinates if he was acting Captain.

The Head Captain then addressed Meiyotou, "Takahashi." He mouthed.

Meiyotou bowed a bit before speaking, "Yes, sir?"

"You shall take care of the Third wave of our attack after Acting Fifth Division Captain Kurosaki and Sixth Division Captain Kuchiki have entered the battle. I am putting you in charge of the Third Division and you will team up with the Twelfth Division." The Head Captain then looked over to the clown that was Mayuri. "Is that understood Captain Kurotsuchi?"

"Yeah, yeah," Mayuri replied. "Just let me find Nemu, she's off in another town with that annoying Quincy boy. That little whore!" Without warning he disappeared off to execute his wrath on his daughter. The Head Captain gave a low growl to show his contempt for the abomination that was Mayuri.

Meiyotou sighed and walked over to Kira, "Ready the squad Lieutenant." He thought a moment, stopping Kira and adding, "Is this squad without a third seat?" Kira nodded in response causing Meiyotou to look over at Karin and smile. "Come on Karin, I want you with me." He ordered.

Toushiro looked over to Karin with longing eyes, and she looked back at him just the same. They didn't need words right now and acting on that, Toushiro garbed Karin by the small of her back and kissed her passionately. She returned the kiss with just as much fervor. "Be careful out there," he warned.

Karin kissed Toushiro's forehead and chuckled, "You too." She slowly backed away and moved to meet up with Meiyotou to discuss the upcoming battle.

Toushiro looked to Rangiku who was giggling. He proceeded to grind his teeth, a tick mark appearing on his forehead. "Matsumoto, ready the squad. We have work to do." The busty blond replied with a giggle and a lazy walk towards the Spirit Gate, her hips swaying.

The Head Captain walked over toward Ukitake, "Jushiro, Your division will take care of Hollows and Menos that Aizen sends. It's shouldn't be a hard task. Your also to reinforce any loses on the front lines if you can."

The Thirteenth Division Captain smiled and bowed, calling Rukia. She quickly responded after giving Ichigo a good luck kiss, running to her Captain's side. "You know, he's not him," Ukitake spoke randomly.

Rukia looked up at her Captain and quirked an eyebrow. "Sorry, Captain?"

Ukitake laughed, "Ichigo is not Kaien."

Rukia took on an offended face and tone, "I would never be with Ichigo just because he looks similar Kaien."

"Good," Ukitake chuckled. "But he is related to him."

Rukia looked up at the white haired man in surprise, "What?!"

"Isshin's Mother was a Shiba," Rukia's Captain explained, chuckling at his own words and walking ahead of her. "I want you to be acting Lieutenant for now, with our two third seats; no orders would ever get through. Maybe we'll make it permanent if you do well and I don't care what your brother says."

Rukia simply walked behind her Captain, completely speechless. As they reached the Gate he motioned for her to go in and get the rest of the Division. She nodded respectfully and vanished into the light, carrying out his orders.

The Head Captain's Voice boomed once again. "Captains and Acting Captains, you have a secondary order. If you encounter an Espada on the Battlefield, you will engage them and if that happens it becomes the primary objective to defeat that enemy. Also, we have a few human warriors to choose from, you may take them into consideration to help out your Divisions… That is all." As he finished he started to walk over to where Urahara stood with the humans.

Kyoraku looked over to Chad and smiled. "Sado!" he yelled, motioning for him to come over. Chad hustled over and shook the man's hand. "Glad to have you on our side." The light hearted Captain chuckled.

Chad gave a simple 'Thank you' in reply.

Kyoraku looked back to Nanao and smiled. "Sweetie, can you go get the rest of the division."

"As you wish, sir," The Lieutenant responded heading to the gate.

Tatsuki noticed a while back that the shortest female Shinigami had been eyeing her for some time since she arrived. So what did the tough girl from Karakura do? She stared right back at her. It paid off though as Soifon disappeared for a moment and attempted to punch Tatsuki in the face. She blocked, her fist crackling with blue lightning and tuning into metal. Soifon simply smirked, "I like you…"

Tatsuki smirked back. "Funny, that's the same thing Renji and Yoruichi said."

Soifon's eyes lit up for a moment and she went back to a relaxed position, "She's here?"

The young girl shook her head, "She went with Jinta, Ururu, and that Tessai guy on some errand for Urahara."

Soifon slowly looked over to see Urahara and the Head Captain who seemed to be in a conversation, her eyes filled with contempt and jealousy.

The Head Captain cleared his throat as he started his question directed at Urahara, "Kisuke, will the Vizards Join us?"

The Shop owner nodded, "Yes, they didn't ask for their power as you know and they despise Aizen for ruining their lives. They asked me to lead them into battle and I accepted. Yoruichi and my subordinates are there now."

Yama-ji nodded and bowed slightly, "Thank you Kisuke, you will be rewarded if this whole thing turns out good for us. Tell them to spread out amongst the Four Pillars and help guard."

Urahara chuckled, raising his fan to his face again. "I love rewards and I will," Hat and Glogs stated while he watched the Head Captain walk away for a moment before being interrupted with Keigo's whining.

"No one wants us." The teenager screamed, rambling on about how unfair it was. Luckily for Urahara, Mizuiro was there to knock the cry baby out of his loud state.

"Thank you Mizuiro. You Boys can join my group, alright?" Urahara appeased.

The Boys nodded and followed Urahara to the Vizard base, off to prepare for the battle to come.

Ichigo shook his head at the Idiots Urahara surrounded himself with. He honestly felt bad for the man, and he usually didn't feel sorry for the Idiot ever. Folding his arms, Ichigo walked over to where Byakuya and Renji stood discussing battle plans. He arrived just in time to catch Byakuya give orders to his lieutenants regarding fetching the rest of the Division and a briefing in two hours. "Can you fetch the Fifth Division too Renji?"

Renji nodded, "I got ya covered, Ichigo."

"Thanks," The Orange haired teen responded before turning to Byakuya, "What's with the Fifth not havin' a Lieutenant?"

"She went crazy, was in love with Aizen and under the spell of his Zanpakuto's Shikai, absolute hallucination or so he says. I'd ask Captain Hitsugaya more about that." Byakuya answered in a somber voice.

"Why, Toushiro?" Ichigo asked.

"Lieutenant Hinamori is Captain Hitsugaya's adopted sister." The stone wall Captain replied.

Ichigo blinked a few times and sighed, "I see… so, about Rukia."

Byakuya held up his hand and started to walk away, "We'll talk about it later Kurosaki, I'm only working with you because of orders. Don't mistake my acceptance of orders as kindness."

Ichigo watch the man's back as he walk away from him. "Jerk off," He said under his breath.

_Yep, the next few days are just going to be great!_

"_Ichigo,_" Zangetsu spoke up, "_Sarcasm dose not suit you._"

_SHUT UP!_

* * *

**A/N****: **So I forgot to translate some Japanese for you guys last time. Jinsokutaka should mean Swift Falcon, and the Bankai forum is roughly Hunt King Swift Falcon in English. I made up a word in this chapter, see if you can pick it out. I want you all to post your opinions on whether or not you agree that Mayuri's American voice sounds like the joker. I want your thoughts on that as well. I think the whole Ichigo and Karin legally dead kind of thing was a good loop whole idea. I had it floating around in my head for a while now and I used it. So The Chapters are going to get a hell of a lot longer, one Chapter even being one big flash back so we can tie in Mayuri, Byakuya, Kenpachi, and Unohana going to help Ichigo and his friend in Hueco Mundo. We are getting close to the end. It just might take a while is all. So again, thanks for the Reviews and until next time, R and R.


	19. Liberate

**Chapter 19: **_Liberate_

It was Uryu's idea to take Nemu to breakfast and his Shinigami goddess didn't hesitate to come along when he asked her if she'd join him.

The food was heavenly and new to Nemu. Only after having rice and various cereals, which in Nemu's opinion were not all that bad, for a morning meal were they able to taste the finer foods of the Morning variety. Their duties had prevented them from having any real food in the past month or so which they didn't mind, but considering the special occasion of the day, they just had to get out and celebrate. They enjoyed their meal to the fullest and Uryu paid like the gentlemen he was.

The two walked now, hand in hand, down an empty street in the late morning light. They continued on in comfortable silence until a large spike of riatsu caught they're attention.

They stopped almost at the same time, Uryu tilting his head a bit, "Seems like they're here." He then turned his attention to Nemu who had her head down.

"So is _he_," Nemu stated with depression in her voice.

Uryu responded by tightening his grip on her hand in reassurance, "It'll be okay. We just need to remain calm and talk things out."

Nemu continued to look at her feet, "But I'm not sure he'll remain calm."

Uryu new she was right. The chances of Mayuri taking this easy were slim, very slim, and for the first time in his life the boy genius hadn't a damn clue what to do. So in his moment of hesitation, he just kept walking, and Nemu followed.

One thing did come to mind though as they started their journey again. The Quincy knew that what ever happened he would always protect Nemu and try his best to stay with her. To reassure her, he swung her forward causing her to yelp at the sudden movement. He brought her towards himself so that she pressed up against him, his arm snaking around her lower back, "No Matter what happens, Nemu… I love you."

Nemu smiled that smile he only got to see and giggled a little, "I love you too Mr. Quincy." The old name that she used for him had somehow, over time, become a pet name of sorts.

Uryu's face light up as he initiated a long passionate kiss.

They had only gotten so far into their activity when the town ahead of them erupted into a bright light. They both broke away from each other and stared with wide eyes.

"That's Karakura, isn't it?" Nemu asked.

"Yeah…" was Uryu's only answer.

Within a few moments, the light had disappeared to revile the town was safe and sound, but something wasn't right. The two stretched out to find any sign of human presence but found none. "They're all gone," Nemu stated.

"Could we be too late? Did Aizen succeed?" Uryu's questions were laced with worry and self doubt.

They began to walk hurriedly towards the small town, Nemu changing into a Shinigami as fast as she could and Uryu letting his Quincy Cross drop from his wrist in preparation for anything that might come.

"Well, I guess you're not as good at detecting spiritual presence as my studies have shown, boy!" Came a voice that could only belong to a mad, power hungry, scientist.

Within an instant of hearing the familiar voice, Uryu turned as fast as he could and ignited his bow, aiming an Arrow toward Mayuri.

The painted figure of Nemu's father walked slowly towards them from his position behind them, "My, my, Quincy. A little hasty are we? Here I am just saying hello and you do well to pull your weapon on me. How disturbing."

Nemu stood behind Uryu, not sure what to do. Her eyes were wide with surprise. Never in her life had she failed to feel the presence of her Captain. Never did he try to hide it from her. She knew there was something more to him being here, so she hid behind her lover. Hiding from the man she feared the most.

Uryu's eyes narrowed, "you and me both know you're here for more then that you Bastard, so out with it."

Mayuri cackled, "Yes… You were always observant Quincy. It's why I admire you…" His clown looking face then darkened, "It's also why I loath you." His advanced stopped a few short feet away from the two lovers. "But if you would be so kind to hand over my Lieutenant, I won't pester you anymore. She must be punished for her insubordination."

Mayuri's statement was so nonchalant that it made Uryu's blood boil, "Insubordination? Do explain Captain!"

The evil scientist's face drew back at the retort, "Are you so naive to forget that I have surveillance bacteria inside both of your bodies or did your head get scrambled back in Hueco Mundo? I've been quite aware of your activities with my daughter from the start. I gave her specific orders not to participate in such… human activities."

Uryu's anger grew as he listened to Mayuri's explanation. He had forgotten about the bacteria, remembering the situation a month or so ago.

_Uryu lay helpless next to Renji as __Szayel readied himself for his final blow. He was irritated yet happy they had been saved by that abomination of a Shinigami, Mayuri. His heart was filled with even more hope when he saw Nemu had accompanied him. _

_At the moment, however, the Captain and his Lieutenant looked worse for the ware. His pride had been hurt by his unlikely hero when they arrived earlier, being informed of the various surveillance bacteria within him, allowing the scientist to come to the conclusion that his powers were not sufficient enough to fight an Espada level Arrancar. Nemu seemed to remain indifferent to the jeers from her Captain but little did the Quincy know that she wanted nothing more then to run to him and sooth his pain. _

_The two 'creatures' fought an odd battle but a battle none the less, Mayuri seemingly sacrificing his daughter in order to win one single battle. Uryu was infuriated and worried for the then bonnie form of Nemu, though his downdraught thoughts were washed away by the un-orthodox revival of his secret admirer. _

_Renji and himself were quickly healed after that, running off to catch up with the others along with their new companions. They revived Rukia with the help of Unohana and her Lieutenant then went on to rescue Orihime. The larger group split up into two as they escaped, the Captains and their Lieutenants Returning to Soul Society and them to the Human Realm. Nel and the others went back into hiding within the never ending desert of Hueco Mundo. _

Nemu hesitated for a moment before whispering into Uryu's ear, "Maybe I should go with him. It would avoid conflict."

Uryu moved his head to the side a bit so that one of his eyes met hers, "Nemu… You don't have to take this anymore."

Mayuri started to walk closer, beckoning his daughter with his hands. "Come Nemu, I promise I won't be too... hard on you. I can't make promises though."

Nemu closed her eyes and took a deep breath, finding her resolve. "Father, I'm sorry but I can't allow you to do with me what you will anymore."

Mayuri stopped abruptly, surprise on his face. "What did you say you ungrateful little whore!?"

"You heard her!" Retorted Uryu.

"Quiet you insolent boy!" Was the mad mans reply.

Nemu look up from behind Uryu, bringing her self forward to stand beside Uryu instead of behind him like a cowered would. "You heard me father. I'm loyal to you as my Captain and I'll follow you into the depths of battle, but you can not treat me like another one of your experiments. I'm a living entity, not some test dummy!"

For once, Mayuri was so aggravated that his red flushed face shown through his clown like make up. He put his hand on his sword and began to draw it, "Fine… if my own creation won't obey me then I'll just have to kill it."

Nemu drew her thin Katana and Uryu readied his bow. Mayuri stopped again and chuckled, "This time I'll make sure that I kill you boy... Ban-k…" His eyes suddenly widened as he stepped to the side, avoiding a large blue crescent flying towards the clown faced captain. He turned to see Ichigo walking towards the Party, sheathing Zangetsu. The orange haired Shinigami stopped within talking distance of the group, crossing his arms over his chest. "Mind tellin' me what's so dangerous out here, Cap'n, that has you pumpin' out riatsu like your about to release your Bankai?"

Uryu and Nemu stared over at Ichigo who seemed so utterly cool in dealing with the man. Even with back up, they remained alert, never letting down their guard. "Kurosaki?" Uryu whispered to himself, unable to comprehend why his rival was even in their vicinity or how he even detected Mayuri's riatsu.

The Quincy's question was soon answered when Byakuya shunpoed in right next to Ichigo, "Indeed." Kuchiki stated, looking to Ichigo. "And try not to kill them next time."

A tick mark appeared on Ichigo's head at the scrutiny of Byakuya. "What ever," Ichigo sighed, looking to Nemu and Uryu. "Please explain the situation."

Uryu motioned for Nemu to tell Ichigo and Byakuya the situation while he kept a bead on her father. She nodded and walked over to the two, bowing when she reached them. "Captain Kuchiki and Ichigo Kurosaki, I am sorry to bring you into this but for as long as I've known my father has been abusive and over reactive causing him to punish me too harshly. I wish to emancipate myself from him and be treated as a person, not as another one of his experiments." She bowed even lower, "This is all I ask for."

Ichigo looked from Nemu to Uryu who gave a nod, confirming Nemu's tale. His eyes then moved to Mayuri, "Is this true Captain? Have you miss treated your subordinate?"

The clown faced captain was still in shock from the attack the boy had made on him. His eyes moved between Ichigo and Byakuya, searching for an answer. "How is it any of your business, boy?"

Ichigo's eyes began to glow blue, his riatsu rising. "When it involves my friends… It becomes my business." He announced in an intimidating fashion. Byakuya continued to stare down Mayuri as well in his normal stoic manor.

Mayuri weighed his options. If he fought he would certainly lose, for he was outnumbered. If he told the truth and surrendered he might be put back into that miserable pit Urahara had rescued him from. "I treat her as I see fit, though I have been known to get out of hand." He admitted, figuring anything was better then death. He still had so many experiments to conduct.

Byakuya stepped forward towards Mayuri, "You're very lucky Captain that we need as many men as possible, other wise I'd kill you where you stand." He stopped just in front of Mayuri, allowing his height to help with his intimidating speech. "Starting now, you will treat your daughter as any other person. If you deviate from this new ruling I will take this up with the head captain." He looked back to Ichigo for a minute before returning his gaze to it previous position, "Or I might just sick Kurosaki on you." Through out the statement his voice remained stoic and cold.

Mayuri nodded, glad to avoid confrontation in addition to keeping the incident on the down low.

Uryu put away his bow and walked over to Ichigo and Nemu, putting his arm around her. "Thanks, Kurosaki."

"Don't mention it." The orange haired Shinigami said as he scratched the back of his head, moving his eyes to watch Byakuya return to his side. The raven haired man glanced at the couple and their comfy position.

"Come along Nemu," Mayuri called from his place behind the group. "We must prepare for war." He started to walk down the street, his back turned to the group.

Nemu looked up into Uryu's eyes, "I have to go love."

Uryu nodded, bending down for a light lingering kiss, "Be safe. Remember I love you."

Nemu nodded lightly, a wide smile on her face. She slipped from Uryu's arms and moved to catch up with her captain.

Ichigo smirked at Uryu, "Didn't know you had it in you Uryu."

Uryu eyed his friend, "There is still much you have yet to find out about me Kurosaki."

"I will pretend the disgusting show of affection I just witnessed never happened." Byakuya stated before turning on his heal and shunpoing away.

Ichigo sighed at Byakuya's statement and shook his head, "Don't mind him… Come with me, I need you to be my acting Lieutenant. The old man put me in charge of Aizen's old unit."

Uryu started to walk away with Ichigo, "Acting Captain. This old man seems to have no sense about him."

Ichigo rolled his eyes, "Very funny."

* * *

"Excuse me." Meiyotou commanded, though, not loud enough for the gathering of a thousand odd Shinigami of the Third Division to hear.

Karin stood next to the acting captain, Kira on her other side. "Um, maybe you should try yelling it?"

Kira nodded at the suggestion, "Yes. That seems like a good idea."

Meiyotou shrugged, taking a deep breath. "EXCUSE ME!"

The other division members quieted and looked up to the unfamiliar face, giving him odd looks and he folded his arms over his chest. "My name is Meiyotou Takahashi. Some of you may remember me as the Seventh's former lieutenant; some of you have never seen me before. However, that's beside the point. I will be acting as your Captain from now on." He paused a moment as he let the group take in the news. They seemed to be indifferent to him, most of them recognizing the man's last name from long ago.

Moving his eyes to Karin and moving his hand in her direction he began to speak again, "This is Karin Kurosaki, your acting third seat."

Karin gave a small wave with her right hand, the left moving to scratch the back of her head in embarrassment. Whispers started to move through the ranks about "Another Kurosaki."

"And you all know Kira," Meiyotou continued. "Our mission in the upcoming battle is to be the third wave of attack in defense of the four pillars surrounding this town. We will team up with the Twelfth but you are not to accept orders from them. Captain Kurotsuchi and I will coordinate out attack so there will be no need for any cross over orders. Under stood?"

The division gave a loud acknowledgement.

"Good," Meiyotou smiled, "Seated officers please step forward."

They did as ordered.

"Please take your squads and set up a war ready camp. That means watches and Kido defenses… lets get to work."

The seated officers, including Kira, gathered their squad members and set off to set up camp.

Meiyotou turned to Karin, "Later tonight we'll go around and meet our men. It'll show we seem to care and will earn us some respect."

Karin shrugged, "Alright. You're the Captain."

Meiyotou chuckled, leading them over to a small building, "Indeed I am."

* * *

Karin and Meiyotou had waited for the activity in the war camp to settle down before heading out to inspect the work that their subordinates had completed. It was dark out now and paper lanterns hanging from the porches of buildings lit the way through the long street they were assigned to.

Between the incident with the head captain and getting the division settled in, Karin was so worn out that the last thing she wanted to do was walk around and meet a bunch of rowdy division members. Plus, she was really starting to miss Toushiro. '_God I'm ridiculous._' A blush formed on her face.

"Can't you do this by your self? I don't feel so good." Karin whined as they walked around the camp and spoke to a few individuals.

"Oh no, dose Karin miss he precious Shiro?" Meiyotou teased.

"Shut up…" Karin fumed.

Music erupted from the porch on a barracks building next to them. It was a strange kind of music, brutal and loud, Karin categorizing it as something her brother would listen to. None the less, it was loud enough to draw both her and Meiyotou's attention toward it.

A long back haired and bearded man sat in a lawn chair sipping a margarita. He wore aviator sunglasses making him look like the traditional rock star. He was about six feet tall and a bit over weight but not so much as to get in the way of his agility. Perhaps it was all just muscle.

Meiyotou looked him over and sighed, "And you are?"

The man cupped his free hand to his ear in a universal signal that he could not hear the previous statement. Sitting up and turning down the music, he stood up and saluted. "I'm sorry what did you say, Cap'n?"

Karin rolled her eyes, "He asked what your name was, soldier."

He stepped back after noticing Karin, "Wow your small for a third seat…" He shook his head returning his attention to Meiyotou, "My apologies Cap'n. I am fourth seat MaikuSwanson, or just Mike if you wish." He gave them both a grin.

Meiyotou nodded, sizing him up and probing his Riatsu. Karin was to angry with the fourth seat to notice anything but his annoying grin. "Why I ought to…" Karin fumed and started towards the fourth sea, Meiyotou grabbing her by the back or her Kimono to prevent her from harming the man.

"Calm down Karin…" Meiyotou stated, "Nice to meet you Mike. You're an American aren't you?"

Mike nodded, "Was anyways. Don't remember much from my life." He then bowed to Karin, "I'm sorry ma'am. I was only kiddin'."

Karin broke free from Meiyotou and brushed off her shoulder. "It's fine… Just don't be such and idiot."

Meiyotou nodded, "You're serious about your job. I like that but you have a fun side too. Very important to moral, keep up the good work."

The fourth seat nodded, "Thank you, sir."

Just then a hell butterfly landed on Meiyotou's shoulder. He hummed in concentration and looked to Karin, "Go with Mike here and get ready for battle. There seems to be a small Arrancar presence that just appeared in the south west."

Karin looked to Meiyotou, "You can't be serious. It's too early for an invasion."

Mike looked up into the star filled sky, "We'll see Miss Kurosaki, we'll see."

* * *

Kenpachi and Soifon sped towards the detected riatsu, the latter some what annoyed at having to speed along at the slower speed of Kenpachi due to his inability to learn Shunpo. She hoped that these Arrancar were just a scouting mission a nothing more. Their Lieutenants followed the best they could, Yachiru ridding her Captain's back as usual.

They stopped in front of the invading party, a rag tag team of what appeared to be one hollow, two Fracción, and Two Espada. One Espada had a ridiculous Orange afro, the other was what appeared to be a female with green hair and rather large… Gifts.

Kenpachi recognized the Women's mask, "You're that women who tagged around with Ichigo ant ya?"

Nel nodded, "Indeed. My name is Neliel Tu Oderschvank." She motioned to the afroed man, "This is my comrade Gantenbainne Mosqueda." Gantenbainne nodded to the four Shinigami, letting Nel continue. "These are our subordinates Bawabawa, Pesche Guatiche, and Dondochakka Bilstin."

Soifon stepped forward and crossed her arms over her chest, "And what, may I ask, brings you here?"

Nel sighed looking down, "As much as I hate fighting… " Her gaze returned to Soifon, "We wish to join you in the war against Aizen… we wish to be your allies."

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry it took a while, I had to think some things out. Next chapter might take a while to and I hope that little flashback explained what happened in Hueco Mundo. As always thanks for the reviews and until next time, R and R.


	20. A New Level of Power

**Chapter 20: **_A New Level of Power_

**Sometime after the Mayuri incident and before the arrival of Nel. **

Ichigo had decided to take over the empty duplicate school and put up his and Byakuya's division inside. However, the two divisions quickly over crowded the school and they were forced to push out into building on the perimeter of the educational center. The two captains had called a meeting in the auditorium, members of both divisions practically sitting on each other, in order to introduce Uryu as the fifths acting lieutenant and further go over the attack plan. The Shinigami in the division didn't seem to have a problem with it but were still surprised to see two people who they had more then likely ran into during their time as intruders in command of them.

The former Substitute Shinigami was given respect, most members of the fifth division hearing of his fight with Byakuya as well as his defeat of the Bount and any other equally powerful enemies that came in between.

In short, things transitioned smoothly.

Now as Ichigo stood in the classroom he had spent so much time with Rukia in, looking out the large frame window and into the waning sun's light, memories of a simpler time came to his head. He reflected on his time as Rukia's proxy, before the plots and deception, back when thing's were cozy... _wow that sounds sappy_...

A small smirk started to form on Ichigo's lips as his memory stores flipped through all the moments he had shared with Rukia. He had always known he had a special connection with the raven haired Shinigami, had known it from the moment their eyes met as she struck down that hollow with such grace and professionalism that at that point in time he might have just pissed his pants. Yep, Ichigo Kurosaki, letting his liquid waste flow in the middle of a crowded street.

He knew he was a fool for not realizing those feelings for what they really were until the women he loved laid dead at the hands of an Espada.

Ichigo figured in the end that nostalgia wasn't for Shinigami Captains because from what he could determine thus far is that he was always getting interrupted during even a moments peace.

Uryu spoke up from his position in the doorway of the class room, "This what you do in your spare time Kurosaki?"

Ichigo grumbled some sort of incoherent curse under his breath as his smirk turned into his usual scowl. He turned his body towards his acting lieutenant, speaking lowly, "What is it Uryu?"

The Quincy shrugged, "Just wondering how you were doing. I've finished the meet and greet."

Ichigo nodded, "how was it?"

Uryu chuckled, a small smirk appearing on his face, "For a bunch of barbaric Shinigami, they aren't too bad a group. I'm just happy they're not Kenpachi's squad, they might have tried and hog tied me by now."

"I think," Ichigo started with a soft chuckle, "That you might be right there..."

Uryu let the silence linger as he walked further into the room, moving to stand next to Ichigo and look out the window, the orange dusk sky making his glasses glow, "What's on your mind? You have that look about you."

Ichigo glanced briefly to Uryu's position, "I have a look?"

"Yes... Now what's up?" The Quincy pressed.

It took the orange haired Shinigami a moment to answer his friend's question, "I was thinkin' about the past is all, simpler times. Now everythin' is just too complicated..."

"I agree entirely but with out the complications, where would you an I be?" Uryu replied.

Ichigo chuckled as he thought on the subject, "Applyin' to med school I think."

Uryu nodded, crossing his arms over his chest, his eyes moving to watch Byakuya appear outside and stop just below their window, "But what would you rather be doing, saving the world or sitting in a class room taking a standardized test?"

"You make a good point," Ichigo replied, his eyes also following the sixth division captain as he looked around as if searching for someone.

"I also wouldn't have met Nemu if they didn't come for Rukia." The Quincy reminded, smiling at the thought of his lovely goddess before continuing with the addition, "And you would have never realized how much you and Rukia truly belong together."

"Uryu?" Ichigo asked after a momentary pause.

"Yes?" Uryu acknowledged.

"Stop bein' all psychological... that's an order too." Ichigo spoke with indifference, his eye still watching Byakuya, his right eye twitching in preparation or something he knew would come.

Uryu gave a smirk and a mock salute, "Yes sir." He said just as Byakuya disappeared from sight, the Quincy's eyes narrowing as if tying to find out where the man might have moved to.

"Ichigo..." A cold voice announced from behind the pair, no doubt Byakuya's.

Uryu was the only one startled, Ichigo remaining calm, eyes still fixed in a gaze out through the dusk lit window. The Quincy turned to face the sixth division's Captain, regarding him with one eyebrow raised. _I may be fast, but certainly not as fast as these two._

"Yes Byakuya?" Ichigo asked.

"I've come for two things." The sixth division captain started, "I've sent Renji to start training my division for the coming battle. I suggest you do the same for yours..."

Ichigo nodded, turning to face the raven haired man, "That's a good Idea." His gaze moved to Uryu, "Take the division and get them started on exercises. I suggest you directly train the seated officers, get them as strong as possible and then do group work with the others."

Uryu nodded and started for the door, "That would be my thinking as well..." He paused at the door, "Don't get used to this ordering around thing Kurosaki." He then disappeared, off to do his job.

Ichigo's eyes moved once more to Byakuya, "I might as well get out there with him."

"Just a minute Kurosaki..." Byakuya started, but was interrupted by Ichigo.

"If this is about Rukia, either you bring out your Bankai now and we finish it here or you give your blessing." was the orange haired Shinigami's brash reply.

Byakuya just stood there, not even moving a muscle, "Ichigo... when the battle is over I will address you and Rukia _both_ appropriately and in a mature fashion... Unlike you, I am not prone to violent outbursts..."

Ichigo blinked, "But..."

"What I was going to say was I wish for us to train against each other..." He continued, ignoring the stammering and baffled Ichigo.

Ichigo recovered enough from his embarrassment to respond to Byakuya, "I was goin' to train with Toushiro and Dad like I have been... Why do you need to train against me?"

Byakuya's expression remained the same as he conversed with Ichigo, his voice remaining at a deadly calm, "I wish to assess this Hollow transformation of yours. Unfortunately, it gives you direct attack power greater then mine."

Ichigo blinked, "Did you just admit I was stronger then you?"

Byakuya sighed and closed his eyes, "In brute strength, yes. That dose not always determine the outcome of a fight. I certainly have more experience and a variety of techniques to use. I figured you could help me increase the power of my attacks. I could teach you some of my secrets in return. With your brute strength and other elements combined you could be incredibly powerful."

_Is this what Zangetsu meant? Didn't he say he still had more to teach me?_ Ichigo's eyes roamed over Byakuya's lifeless like features for a moment, "Ya have your self a deal Byakuya."

Byakuya nodded and moved to the window, the sun now a thing of the past as the sky turned into nice shade of black, the darkness of night settling in. "It will have to wait till tomorrow I think..."

Ichigo had just felt the spike of familiar yet strange riatsu, his feet spinning just in time to catch the opening of a Garganta portal to Hueco Mundo and a group of intercepting Shinigami heading for the group of beings emerging from the blackness.

Ichigo could only let out a single word, "Nel..."

* * *

_Ichigo's knees fell to the sandy ground of Hueco Mundo, his breath labored and heavy. He still cradled the unconscious Rukia in his arms and the rest of the group escaping Las Noches stopped in the same position just as exhausted. They were beaten and battered, lucky to be alive. _

"_Ichigo we must move. The Exequias are not far behind and they do move quickly." Nel in her adult form urged. Orihime had been able to permanently restore Nel to her original form as well as bring Rukia back from the dead. Never had Ichigo been so impressed by one person's power since he saw Byakuya's Shukei Hakuteiken. _

_Kenpachi came up beside Nel, a deadly grin on his face, "Or we could fight em... Or me and you could fight and distract them..."_

_Nel quickly slapped the man comically and sighed, "Is your only solution violence?"_

_Kenpachi rubbed his sore head and put on a frustrated look, Yachiru peaking out from his shoulder. "Kenny likes to fight. Maybe you should fight him coconuts!" The little girl practically beamed at the thought. _

_Nel just stared at the young looking Shinigami before her attention returned to Ichigo. She watched him stare at Rukia, caressing the unconscious women's cheek, as if obsessed with her. Her face sank and she knew that she'd have to fight a few more times, for this boy's sake, this boy who redeemed her and saved her life. She owed him and his friends a lot. "Ichigo..." She started, finally getting the boy's attention, "You take the rest of the group. Gantenbainne, Bawabawa, Dondochakka, Pesche and I will stay and finish off the Exequias._

"_But..." Ichigo began to protest. _

"_You must go; we are just slowing you down. I promise we will make it to the Living World." Nel interrupted, lowering her voice and body so only he could hear her, "Get her some help Ichigo... Or you won't be able to fight." _

_Without another word Nel stood up strait and nodded to her fellow Arrancar, the group disappearing and heading as fast as possible to their destination. Ichigo stood up and watched as plooms of sand filled the desolate desert air, spiritual pressures increasing and colliding with such power that they created visible shock waves. Kenpachi stood next to him, a light smirk playing on his lips, "She's strong that one." _

"_Yeah..." Ichigo said, his eyes wondering back down to the unconscious Rukia cradled in his arms._

"_Captain Zaraki, Ichigo... Let's go!" Renji and Uryu both yelled, the group urging them to follow. _

_

* * *

_

Soifon wasn't about to be fooled by any kind of Arrancar. She readied herself for an attack, stepping onto the hunches of her feet, ready to flash step at a moment's notice. "Allies... you must think we're stupid."

Kenpachi gave a smirk, his head moving to address the much shorter women, "It's alright women, if anyone asks... she's with me." He looked back towards Nel once more, "I figured you'd make it out of that hell hole. You'll have to tell me the nasty details on how you killed all those fella's and came out without a scratch."

Nel sighed, shaking her head, "Two Espada level Arrancar and two former Fraccion was enough to hold off Rudobone and his force long enough for you to make it to this realm. We held them in a stalemate till we sensed your riatsu disappear. Then we retreated and hid for a time, enough to make our trail cold. Now we're here."

"Smart, but ya could of saved us the trouble and killed all those weaklings. Now it looks like I'll just have to finish the job." Kenpachi replied.

"I could of killed them... the situation didn't warrant it." Nel replied.

"Maybe you'd like to demonstrate on me." Kenpachi yelled, pulling out his sword... however the next thing he saw, actually felt for that matter, was Nel's foot in his face. He stumbled back, a wild grin coming to his lips, "Yeah that's it women!" He charged again and Nel took him on, not even brandishing her sword.

Soifon watch with a confused look on her face, Yachiru popping up behind her, perched on her shoulder, "Yay! Kenny is havin' fun! This might be better then his fight with Ichigo!"

Startled by the sudden appearance of the tiny Lieutenant on her shoulder, Soifon's eyes went wide recovering a moment later only to say a few words, "Yeah... I'd say..."

Meanwhile, Kenpachi took another hit, a punch right to the face. He skidded back, absorbing the force, "You're strong... I like it."

Nel gazed at him somberly, "I'm full of all sorts of surprises."

Kenpachi's response was to just start laughing, and before too long he was charging once more towards his opponent, "Come on, Nel!"

Nel struck out with a round house kick, but Kenpachi was able to bend down and dodge, Nel's leg passing just over his head. The man brought his sword forward, jabbing it towards Nel's head, his huge grin never once leaving his lips. The attack was surprising but Nel was able to dodge, grabbing Kenpachi's extended wrist, throwing him to the ground with the help of his own momentum. Kenny wouldn't have that though. He grabbed the women's already torn clothing, pulling her down on top of him.

They both laid there for a moment, Kenpachi's back on the seemingly invisible floor made of nothing but air and Nel on top of him. His grin remained as he looked into Nel's eyes, a slow blush creeping onto her features as she realized what happened. "I'm full of surprises too..." Kenpachi's deep and menacing voice stated.

Soifon's large lieutenant blinked as he watched the beastly Captain and Espada stare down each other in a rather provocative position. "Ah, Captain?"

Soifon blinked as well, "Yeah... I think your right Omaeda." The slight but quick female Captain cleared her throat, gaining the attention of the two warriors, "Are you done Captain?"

Yachiru popped up one more time, "But Kenny's havin' fun with coconuts!"

Soifon quickly fed the young Shinigami some candy that most of the Captain's kept around for just such an occasion, shutting her up for the moment.

Kenpachi looked over at Soifon, his grin merely increasing... "It's been a while and I need a good fight..."

Nel was still blushing as she raised herself up, "She's right Captain... You are an excellent warrior but now is not the time."

The two of them were back on their feet by now, Kenpachi's smile fading. "Okay, but only if you promise me somethin'..."

Nel looked over the Tall and burly man once more before inquiring to what this promise might be, "You and I fight after we defeat Aizen."

Nel gave a giggle, her high pitched child like voice making it the grisliest thing Soifon had ever heard, and nodded, "Alright Captain, I'll give you a fight."

"Call me Kenpachi..." The burly Shinigami said, sheathing his sword. Yachiru climbed up his back and hung onto his shoulder once more.

Soifon, pleased with the now much calmer conditions, moved closer to the two, crossing her arms over her chest. "Now, since Captain Zaraki here seems to have so much faith in your group then..." The women paused for a moment, noticing for that the skinniest Arrancar, the one named Pesche, was way to close to her face for comfort.

With his yellow eyes studying her, Pesche spoke, "Your hair is just... perfect. What do you use?"

Soifon just stared at the Arrancar, hoping her gaze would scare him off, but it did no such thing. The ex Fraccion was even brave enough to touch the women's hair, testing its silky qualities.

"Pesche," Nel finally interjected, "Step away, please." The Arrancar did as ordered, moving back to stand with the others, allowing the female Shinigami to continue her sentence, "Then I suggest that we talk to the Head Captain."

Nel nodded graciously, "Yes, I have some important news for your leader regarding Aizen and his troop movements."

* * *

_Nel and her group had been walking for hours towards an ever growing mountain chain. The busty Arrancar had decided that the various caves in the hollow quarts mountains would provide sufficient cover until the hunt for them went cold. _

_It wasn't long before they came upon the perfect little cave, something comfortable and sparse of any creatures or critters that might cause any problems. Nel sat against the rocky, crystal like wall, looking out through the caves entrance. Her eyes became sad and distant as she gazed out towards the clear white and shinning moon. A sigh escaped her mouth, the start of a comment, "I wish I had some actual clothing..." _

_As Nel reflected Pesche moved from deeper in the cave to stand closer to his Master, "The hooves of war approach us quickly it would seem."_

_Nel gaze shifted to her underling, a small smile caressing her lips, "Yes... but such is the way of the universe. War and peace are Ying and Yang. They are forever link with each other." _

"_Wise as always Nel-sama. However, it is not the war I speak of… I sense a riatsu and it smells like a panther…" _

_Nel was surprised that Pesche was able to sense any type of riatsu before her, but when she did find the distinct panther like spiritual pressure, it was so weak that her senses weren't used to it, only having to worry about beings with higher power then that of a bug._

_Only moments later a figure appeared, standing in front of the Cave's entrance, its features shadowed by the conflicting moon light and natural darkness of the cave. Nel sensed a slight drop in its riatsu and simultaneously the figure reached out to hold his falling body up against the cave wall. The busty Arrancar stood, not sure if she should help the being or put it out of its misery. _

_A slight chuckle emanated from the figure, an oddly cold and familiar chuckle. One Nel had known in the past. "Guna help a fellow Arrancar out or not Nel?" _

"_Grimmjow… Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. I thought you were dead…" Net started. _

"_Dead?" Grimmjow repeated, "Nah… that orange haired bastard has too much heart for that… friggen ass hole." The blue haired warrior continued to approach only to fall flat on his face. _

_Nel rushed to him, kneeling and then… well… puked on him. _

"_God damn it women… What the fuck?" Grimmjow protested. _

_Nel smacked him, "If you want to get better, stop complaining. Why should I heal you anyways? You tried to kill Ichigo." _

_Grimmjow growled, "Because he saved my life and I wana help the bastard. I have a sense of honor… stop treatin' me like that fag, Nnoitra." _

_Nel narrowed her eyes, "I'm not sure I believe you Grimmjow… you had a deep seething hatred for him not too long ago." _

_Grimmjow looked away, "I thought he was lookin' down on me… but after he got Nnoitra off my back I saw that that look wasn't him looking down on me , it was pity, concern and a whole host of other thin's." He looked back to Nel, an uncharacteristic genuine look of acceptance on his face, "He's better then me and he proved it. I got nothin' left to fight about with him." He pauses a moment before smirking, "Plus, Tousen pisses me off."_

_Nel couldn't help but chuckle, "Alright Grimmjow you can help… what can you tell me so far?" _

"_Aizen is movin' soon, within' a few weeks at least. He called back the Exequias shortly after you fled the fight. I was the only one who followed you, but Aizen regroupin' so quickly and not sendin' a huntin' party for you means only one thin'… He's deployin', and very soon at that."_

_

* * *

_

Captains, Acting Captains, Lieutenants, and Acting Lieutenants alike gathered under a large tent on the Eastern most hill of Karakura town, the highest one over looking all four pillars and the faux town. Ichigo and Uryu accompanied Byakuya and Renji, standing next to each other and in between Komamura and Mayuri. Every now and again Ichigo would catch Rukia's violet blue orbs with his own, daring her not to smile. The staring contest ended as soon as Uryu slapped Ichigo back into reality, whispering harshly that they were about to conduct a meeting about the appearance of the friendly Arrancar.

Toushiro had witnessed this display from across the table that rested between the two lines of high ranking Shinigami officers, trying his best to ignore it and pray for the entrance of the Head Captain. His prayers were answered only a moment later as the distinct sound of canvas being handled made its way to his trained ear.

The first people to enter were expected, causing no deal of shock or terror if such things could be felt by this group of powerful beings. Yamamoto in all his silent power entered, stopping just in front of the dividing table, his Lieutenant flanking him in his unquestionable obedient way.

Shortly after, Nel and her group appeared on either side of the Two, this, so to speak, caused a bit of shock to those who had not had the distinct pleasure of meeting this fine group of warriors.

Toushiro's eyes were wide, dominant hand reaching to draw his sword, his peripherals picking up on several other captains and lieutenants following his example.

"Everyone, please calm down. We are amongst friends!" Yamamoto shouted, demanding and firm yet respectful. Nel stood on one side of him, now dressed in proper Shinigami attire, eyes closed and a light smile gracing her lips, remaining silent. The rest of her group kept their previous attire, theirs not sustaining as much damage as the former Espada's.

Toushiro was hesitant to let go of the hilts of their Zanpakuto, him and Komamura both were. Their gazes never left the group of Arrancar, waiting, wondering, why the Head Captain would let them even trod this ground without so much as a guard.

"I know what some of you must think and believe me, I sympathize," Yamamoto started, "however this group of Arrancar could mean the turning point for us. Two of them are Ex-Espada."

Toushiro's eyes grew even wider at the news. He looked to Ichigo who smiled quietly along with Ishida. Byakuya seemed unsurprised and hard to read as usual and Mayuri, well, he played with his finger nails. "But head Captain, this could be a…"

"Trap?" Yamamoto interrupted, "Yes that was the first thing I thought of Captain Hitsugaya. However, with the blessing of four Captains, one of them being Unohana the second eldest next to myself and with the fact that Aizen is not that brainless I chose to permit them audience." He pauses a minute looking over the assembled officers before continuing, "I ask some of you to take in these few as if they were fellow Shinigami."

_Four Captain's, _Hitsugaya thought, _How in the hell did a bunch of Arrancar, especial two ex-Espada get on the good side of four Soul Society captains? _Toushiro sighed at the though, closing his eyes, _Perhaps I'm being too hard on them. If Byakuya seems comfortable around them then I should put my prejudice aside. They may have once served Aizen but they aren't the man himself and that is truly who I'm after. _

"Also!" Yamamoto started again, waving his free hand towards the busty beauty next to him, "Miss Oderschvank here has made it very clear that Aizen is readying himself for deployment and we should expect a battle within four weeks at the most… Now do I have any volunteers to take in our new allies?"

Ichigo was ready to volunteer himself but the deadly loud voice of Kenpachi beet him to it. "I'll take the lot of 'em," Said the fight loving Captain, a toothy grin obviously aimed directly for Nel. She couldn't help but smile back and shake her head. The Orange haired Shinigami wasn't surprised, he knew Kenpachi had taken a liking to her ever since Hueco Mundo and it didn't bother him, sure she was beautiful but he had Rukia and he would trade that for the world. Besides, maybe it would get the giant oaf off his back once and for all.

Kyoraku raised a hand, eyes closed, a smirk on his lips, "Wait just a minute the 11th Division Captain. I've heard a lot about the one named Gantenbainne from Sado." He opened his eyes briefly directing them towards Ichigo, " Sado says he's sorry, he knows he was supposed to keep the details of your allies in Hueco Mundo a secret but he thought it would be information I'd need." His eyes then glided towards Yamamoto, "I'd be honored to take in a former Espada."

Ichigo cleared his through, surprised at the trust between Sado and the Shinigami Captain. He simply nodded letting the rest of the meeting play out.

Gantenbainne responded to Kyoraku's offer with a respectful nod, "If Yasutora Sado trusts you enough to know his secrets then I'd be happy to fight along you, sir."

Kyoraku gave a thank you in the form of a curt nod, letting Yamamoto wrap up the meeting.

"Urahara informs me that his group will be ready to join our ranks in a week or so, that included the Vizards. I hope you will be as accepting of them as you are of our new allies." The Eldest Shinigami lectured. "If that is all, then please, train until you are worn thin. There is nothing but the most trying time ahead of us… dismissed."

* * *

Sure it might have been easier to have Shunpoed back to the 13th Division Head Quarters, but Rukia Kuchiki decided it was too nice of a night to give up a chance of walking though a deserted city. She had begged her would be boyfriend to walk her back and enjoy the evening with her after the meeting but Byakuya had been dead set against it, something about training and cutting Ichigo to pieces with Senbonzakura. She didn't mind as long as the two played nicely.

She pondered several subjects. Like the look on Ichigo's face when she told him that he and Ganju were cousins or for that matter even related. The news had sent him strait to the bathroom. She also thought about Karin and Toushiro and what they were really doing inside that tent Karin had pulled both of them into after the meeting… ah well, she was sure it wasn't too bad of an act; they defiantly weren't old enough for _that._

"Evening Miss Kuchiki…" A distinct male voice said from Rukia's side. To say the least she jumped, scared out of her wits, a scream almost escaping her pretty pink lips.

"Oh Miss Kuchiki, I didn't mean to alarm you I thought you would have felt me coming." Meiyotou apologized, bowing his head over and over again.

Rukia blinked a few times, "Acting Captain Takahashi… my apologies for being startled… I should be on guard at all times, my mind was just wandering."

"Please, just Meiyotou will do. I never did like formalities." Takahashi said, giving a chuckle and a smile. "Would you mind if I walked with you a little?"

Rukia's eyes widened a minute, blinking with confusion. "Um well, alright." She accepted with caution before continuing on her way down the street, Meiyotou in step right next to her.

"I don't suppose your brother ever told you that you look like your sister?" The acting Captain said after a few moments of walking in silence with the short raven haired women next to him. The statement caused Rukia to look down towards the ground, remaining silent. "I guess that's a no…" He chuckled, "Well you do and you're everythin' she'd hoped you'd be."

Rukia's eyes soon found Meiyotou's, "How would you know a thing like that?"

"I knew Hisana for a very long time, a good long time before your brother. In fact it's because of me and Yoruichi that Byakuya even met her. Sometimes I regret…" He pauses a moment, "Never mind… I just wanted you to know, she loved you dearly."

"I know…" Rukia replied simply.

"If you ever need anything, I'm always just a Flash step away," Said Takahashi, "Even though you have a boyfriend and a brother to go to, I feel like I owe Hisana that much. So I figure I'd offer to be there for you."

Rukia smiled softly at the man walking next to her, "Thank you Meiyotou… It means a lot, especially from someone who knew my sister."

Meiyotou chuckled, "Well… anyways… tell me about Inoue Orihime?"

* * *

Ichigo held Tensa Zangetsu tight as he faced Byakuya and Senbonzakura. The Stubborn 6th Division Captain refused to yet again release his Bankai, but this time it was to gain more power. Captain Kuchiki let another wave of pink pedals fly towards Ichigo who simply deflected it with an unvocalised Getsuga Tensho. "Come on Byakuya… it's not guna work."

"It will, in time." Byakuya disappeared for a moment, reappearing a few inches in front of Ichigo, his sword materialized once again. He brought the weapon down in a swift strike which was simply blocked by Ichigo. After several hacking and slashing techniques, Byakuya withdrew, breathing heavily. "Fine, Bankai it is."

The 6th Division Captain proceeded to drop his Zanpakuto into the ground. "Senbonzakura Kageyoshi" The Two rows of blades appeared shortly after, dispersing into a million different pedals of pink light. "Senkei…" He wasted no time forming the encirclement of pink swords, "Alright Kurosaki… let me see the hollow." Byakuya stated as he called forward one of the many swords surrounding the two opponents.

Ichigo nodded, "Alright…" _This is it, trust my hollow powers, don't be afraid of them, they can only help me._ With a whirlwind of black riatsu Ichigo transformed, though not into his normal vizard mask, but into something completely different. A skull like helmet with horns formed in the place of his mask, red markings symmetrically dotting it. His chest and arms were now covered in what could only be described as Arrancar hierro.

The look on Byakuya's face was priceless, not just because of what he was seeing, but the immense power he felt radiating from the 5th Divisions acting Captain.

"Alright Byakuya…" Ichigo said in that broken hollow voice, "I'm not sure what this is but it feels good."

* * *

**A/N:** So yeah, sorry it took sooooooooooooo long. I know half of my characters past are rubbish after the pendulum arch but hey, this is fan fiction right? Well anyways I wanted to post this earlier but I was having trouble logging into my account… it works now so here you go. As always, thanks for the reviews and until next time r&r.


	21. Diablo

**Chapter 21: **_Diablo_

Ichigo couldn't believe the amount of power flowing through him. It pulsed through his veins, moving throughout his body as if it were blood, an important life source. This feeling calmed him, soothed him in a way that only achieving Bankai did. It restored his confidence and also brought many questions to his mind.

_How? _The orange haired Shinigami thought as he stood before Byakuya clad in his skull helmet, complete with menacing horns and what was unmistakably white Arrancar hierro underneath Tensa Zangetsu's long coat, black riatsu surrounding him in pulsating waves of seemingly unstoppable power.

'_It's simple…' _Zangetsu's voice echoed through his head, '_You never fully tapped into your hollow's powers because you were always holding back. As you fought through Hueco Mundo you gained more confidence in them and so your power grew ever so slightly with every engagement, but that wasn't enough to bring out your full strength… do you understand Ichigo? _'

Ichigo narrowed his yellow eyes for a moment as he though about it. He had always thought that using his new hollow powers would bring nothing but pain and suffering to his life but it only hindered him when he'd hold back on using them. _How stupid I was, power dose not determine good or evil, it's all about how you use it. Nel and those guys showed me that not all hollow are bad… okay well most are… but still, why shouldn't I trust my new powers just because they're different. If I use them to protect my friends and family then it's okay. _

There was a long silence before Zangetsu replied, '_Yes Ichigo, now you get it… I've told you all along, never hold back, never run away. Face what you are and accept it and we can be unstoppable. Now… let's show Senbonzakura Kageyoshi what real power is. It's been a while since I've clashed with him._'

_Alright,_ Ichigo replied with a chuckle.

Focusing on Byakuya now, who despite his hand desperately clenching his sword kept a calm and collect domineer. Ichigo pointed the tip of Tensa Zangetsu towards him, "Alright Byakuya… you wanted to see this power… here it is."

At that moment Ichigo disappeared, appearing behind Byakuya and firing off a Getsuga Tensho. He then returned to his previous position, firing off yet another Getsuga Tensho. This move was becoming signature to him by now, ever since it worked on Grimmjow.

However, to Byakuya, who to his credit had kept his eyes on Kurosaki the whole time, Ichigo seemed not to have moved one inch and it was only until the Shinigami Captain was absorbed in a dark could of energy did he know what had happened.

As Ichigo's attack dissipated, Byakuya's figure came back into view. His haori had dissipated, incinerated in Ichigo's attack, Shihakusho ripped to shreds but still mostly intact. Bruises littered the torn areas of his uniform and blood dripped from a few cuts. His breath was labored but despite all the pain he seemed to be in, his sword remained at the ready, eyes cold and calculating, ready to strike back.

"Good… at least you're still alive, I thought I was going easy since I held back on that one…" Ichigo said in his broken hollow voice, as he stood watching Byakuya regain himself.

"Don't hold back… besides that attack alone was enough to incinerate me. If I hadn't erected a Danku barrier to ease the attack, I'd be dead." Byakuya stated simply, "I was surprised when it started to crack."

"Danku?" Ichigo asked, "The hell is that?"

"It's Bakudo…"Byakuya started, "A defensive Kido spell that can repel Hado or, to simplify it for you, destructive spells up to number 89."

"I'm guessing that's a lot?" Ichigo asked.

"Some might say so, yes" Byakuya replied, pausing a moment before continuing. "I propose this to you Kurosaki. If you don't hold back on me, I'll teach you Kido that you might find useful. Though, it all depends on whether or not you have the talent for it and with the way you handle spiritual energy…"

"Oh shut up, I'll do just fine… ya have your self a deal." Ichigo retorted, interrupting Byakuya's seemingly insulting observation.

Byakuya nodded, composing him self ever more, ready for an attack. "Alright… Let's go."

Ichigo nodded in response, "If you say so." And in that moment he pointed his horns towards Byakuya, a Cero clearly forming between the protrusions.

The 6th Division Captain narrowed his eyes and began to charge strait into the ever growing red glow emanating from Ichigo's charging Cero….

_Face forward, that which hinders you is worthless fear. _

_The enemy is one and you are one. _

_What is there to fear? _

_Cast off your fear and look forward! _

Ichigo let lose his attack, the red glow shooting towards the charging figure of Byakuya, engulfing him in a bright red light of sheer power.

Byakuya let one hand drop forward preceding to stretch it out so it's palm pointed towards Ichigo's cero, his mouth hanging open, preparing to utter words. "Hado 88, Hiryugekizokushintenraiho…"

_Go forward! _

_Never stand still. _

_Retreat and you will age. _

_Hesitate and you will die._

_What's necessary in a fight isn't fear._

_Nothing can be born from that._

Blue erupted towards red, finally clashing in a brilliant display of power and utter destruction.

* * *

Karin and Toushiro stood on top of a high rise a good distance away from where Ichigo and Byakuya were training. Still, it felt as if they were in the thick of battle, the sheer amount of riatsu pouring out of the two opponents being that powerful. The rising sun in the east only added to the shear power of the scene.

"Sure hope they don't kill each other." Karin mouthed with a sigh, scratching the back of her shoulder length raven black hair.

Toushiro stood still with his arms crossed over his chest, his shoulder touching Karin's ever so lightly as his icy blue eyes stared out towards the battlefield Byakuya and Ichigo were quickly making. "They won't… at least let's hope not." He instinctively reached over and wrapped one of his arms around her waist, bringing her just that much closer to him.

"I'm sure Ichi won't take it that far…" Karin sighed, resting her head on her white haired Shinigami's shoulder.

"I just don't want to clean up the mess they'll make is all… could care less if they killed each other." Toushiro said with his eyes closed, a matter-of-fact tone in his voice.

Karin swiftly stomped on his foot with her own, making her boyfriend howl in displeasure, "You heartless shorty!"

Toushiro's left eye twitched in response, a tick mark very present on his forehead, "I was kidding!"

"That's what I thought!" Karin chuckled, sticking her tongue out at Toushiro.

"Brat…" He mumbled in a discontented reply.

"Yeah… you love this brat though." Karin said with a light little smile on her lips.

"I do… I love you Karin Kurosaki." Toushiro said with the most complete seriousness Karin had ever witnessed from him before he pressed his lips against hers for a sweet little kiss.

When they withdrew a glint of worry flashed through Karin's eyes, "I want you to know… if you find Aizen on the battlefield… you don't have to face him alone."

Toushiro proceeded to lightly rub the small of Karin's back as she withdrew, continuing so through her dialog. "I could never ask you to help me in a fight. Besides… this is for Momo… and you know, better then anyone, what it means to me."

"I know… but I just… I want you to come out of there Alive… what he did to you the last time. He one shotted you, Shiro." Her hand came up to caress his face softly, "I can't stand to see you torn up like that… or feel like that again. I suppose that's the burden of my power."

Toushiro leaned his head into Karin's soft palm as her thumb rubbed the soft skin of his face, "I've been training with your father. He's going to make me stronger. Everyone is getting stronger. I'm helping Matsumoto with attaining Bankai; Takahashi is doing the same with Rukia." He smiled at her, something he really only did for her, "I wouldn't tell your brother that last part… its hush hush." Karin chuckled lightly before the white haired Shinigami Captain continued, "But even if they don't achieve what they set out to they would have only gained that much more power."

"Your right Shiro, I shouldn't doubt you… I just." Karin pauses for a moment, "I just can't lose you."

Toushiro's eyes widened, did he hear right? Karin wasn't one to get too mushy but he could tell she was almost on the verge of crying. He swiftly took her into his arms, embracing her with as much love and courage as he could muster. "I will come back to you Karin Kurosaki… this I promise."

"You better…" Karin said, her face buried in the crock of his neck. "I'll damn well make sure of it."

Toushiro rested his chin against the top of Karin's head, taking in her sent and weaving his hand through her silk like hair. "I know you will…" There was a soft chuckle from both of them as they stood there in each other's arms.

The two were forced to part however at the arrival of Rangiku, Meiyotou, and Rukia. The three landed atop the building's roof like a feather falling to the ground. Rukia bowed respectively to Toushiro. Takahashi and Rangiku however wore all knowing smiles.

"Sorry for the interruption Captain but we were just wondering what the strong riatsu was." Rangiku said stepping forward closer to the edge of the building, her beautiful blue eyes catching the distinct Bankai of Byakuya Kuchiki.

"Yes," Meiyotou continued, "Rukia was able to tell us who it was but the sheer power of it was immense. We just had to come up a see it and we felt you two near by."

Rangiku had long since lost her smile, her face washed over in astonishment, "It's amazing… I've never felt Ichigo's Riatsu like this, it's so… evil."

Rukia came to stand next to the busty blond lieutenant, "Yes… That's his hollow side, but it's different, more dense then usual. I wonder…"

"He's fully unlocked his hollow powers," Came a voice Most of the people standing on that roof thought they'd never hear for a good long while or ever again for that matter.

Everyone looked up startled, surprised anyone could have slipped passed they're keen detection skills, all except Meiyotou, a slight smile adorning his face as he slowly lifted his head up to the sky.

What they saw was a man with jaw length blond hair, smirking playfully down at them from his upside down position in the middle of the air. He wore a brown shirt with a tie and a coat over it. Rukia recognized him right then and there; the man who had saved her and Ichigo's life from Grimmjow.

"How long have ya been up there," Takahashi asked, "Shinji Hirako?"

"Long enough to see those two make out," Shinji pointed towards Karin and Toushiro comically.

Karin fumed, pointing a finger towards Shinji, "You perv, spying on a young innocent couple like that."

"Gah," Shinji replied taking his two pointer fingers and stretching the sides of his mouth to make a face at Karin, "It's not my fault. You guys were here when I came to see why Ichigo's riatsu was so dense. I had a theory, just needed the proof."

"That doesn't matter," Karin yelled, "You're still a perv, Shimpy or what ever your name is!"

Toushiro simply shook his head and closed his eyes, preferring to shut up. He knew how Karin could get… he also knew how Shinji could get too.

Meiyotou was in the same boat as Hitsugaya, "Alright, alright you two, enough is enough. This is Karin Kurosaki Shinji, Little Shiro's girlfriend and daughter to Isshin Kurosaki."

"Eh, not another one…" Shinji sighed, rolling his eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean!" Karin retorted.

Shinji simply shrugged

"I think you know the rest of us…" Meiyotou finished.

Shinji smiled towards Rangiku, "Lookin' lovely as always Rangiku." He gave a sly wink.

"Not so bad you're self Captain Hira-… I mean, Shinji." Matsumoto smirked, trying to cover up her slip.

"And Toushiro Hitsugaya, the protégée Third Seat of the Tenth Division last I checked." Shinji smiled.

"It's Captain Hitsugaya now, Ex-Captain Hirako…" Toushiro replied coldly, left eye twitching slightly. He didn't hold back calling him by his former title.

"Alright lover boy…" Shinji looked out towards the ensuing battle, "whose Ichigo fightin'?"

Toushiro fumed silently, sore over the 'lover boy' comment, "Byakuya Kuchiki…"

"I thought that might be who that was…" Shinji said before smiling down at Rukia, "Find out Ichi was porkin' you did he?"

Rukia blushed, stammering a bit, "N-no, we haven't yet… I mean, they're just training…"

Karin looked back up at Shinji, tight fisted and red faced, her shoulders raised up in apparent anger, "That's none of your business perv, that's between my brother and Rukia!"

Shinji sighed, turning around and starting to walk away from the building, "What ever… I'll see you folks around. We're doin' some intense trainin' with Kisuke so can't spend too long out here." And with that he disappeared with a simple Flash Step.

Karin was still visibly angered, "Who the _fuck_ was that?"

Toushiro sighed, "Shinji Hirako, ex-captain of the Fifth Division."

"More importantly, he's a Vizard," Takahashi added.

Karin raised an eyebrow, "That guy is like Ichigo?"

Rangiku nodded slowly, "Aizen made him that way. He was his lieutenant."

Karin blinked a few times, "You're guna have ta tell me this story."

Meiyotou chuckled, "We will, how about on the way to Urahara's shop? I want Rukia to help you learn Kido."

Karin nodded, walking to Meiyotou before turning around and waiting for Rukia.

The group was silent for a moment as Rukia stared absent mindedly towards the ground.

"Rukia… hello?" Karin asked, wondering if her big sister figure was doing okay.

Rukia looked up with a start, "Huh? Oh, you guys go ahead, I'll be there in a minute. I need to talk to Lieutenant Matsumoto first."

Everyone but Rangiku, who had a smirk on her face, looked at Rukia funny… it wasn't like her to act like this.

"Alright," Takahashi said, "We'll be waiting, so don't be too long." He turned and started to walk away, "Come along Karin." He disappeared with a Flash Step, Karin following only a second later.

In the distance Ichigo's and Byakuya's fight continued without and drop in the extreme spiritual pressure the two were emitting.

* * *

Night had come as quickly as day in the Kurosaki house hold. Rukia had fallen asleep on the couch. After all any training involving Karin was exhausting because… well… that girl was difficult sometimes. Rukia was surprised Karin had gotten though as much as she did in one day. She was indeed a fast learner like her Brother. This caused Rukia to debate asking Lieutenant Ise to further instruct Karin in the Demon Arts. Nanao was a Kido master after all.

The door opening to the Kurosaki house hold woke Rukia from her snooze, her pale eye lids lifting ever so slowly. Violet blue eyes caught Ichigo as he walked into the living room, clearly limping, his face displaying a look of soreness. He placed Zangetsu against the wall and sighed.

Rukia sat up on the couch and smiled, "You don't look so good…"

"Yeah, I feel that way too… please tell me you're the only one here?" Ichigo asked.

Rukia nodded silently.

Ichigo sighed happily, launching himself into the couch next to his girlfriend and closing his eyes, "Thank God… I don't think I could stand my family at the moment."

Rukia chuckled, "I can understand that…" She paused a moment, "So you finally unlocked your hollow powers full potential."

Ichigo nodded, looking over at Rukia with a questioning eye, "Yeah, how'd ya know?"

Rukia smiled lightly, "I think the whole Gotei 13 knows, Ichigo."

Ichigo smiled lightly, "You have a point there."

Silence enveloped the two as they sat there. Rukia was biting her bottom lip, like she had something to ask him, however Ichigo was too tired to notice.

"Ichigo?" Rukia asked, apparently gathering the courage enough to vocalize what ever she was thinking about.

"Yeah?" Ichigo responded…

"Do you want to… I mean… uh." Rukia stuttered.

"What?" Ichigo asked, his face contorting into an expression of confusion.

"Do you want to… uh… make love?" Rukia finally said.

Ichigo sat there completely blank, eyes blinking… "Huh?"

* * *

_As soon as Karin and Meiyotou had left Rukia faced Rangiku, about to speak but the busty blond held her finger up, shaking her head. She pointed to Toushiro who had resumed watching the intense Training session between Ichigo and Byakuya. She then bent down to whisper into Rukia's Ear, "Not here… Captain will hear… lets go to the next building over." _

_Rukia simply nodded and one quick Flash Step later they were on the roof of the adjacent building. _

_Rangiku crossed her arms just under her bust, smiling towards Rukia, "Alright Miss Kuchiki, what can I do for you?" _

"_I need to know… How to ask Ichigo to make love to me…" Rukia asked, clearly embarrassed. _

"_Oh honey… You shouldn't fret over this kinda thing. It'll happen." Rangiku advised. _

"_It's not that… it's just… we could die in this battle and I wana feel as complete as I can with Ichigo." Rukia said. _

_Rangiku thought for a moment, "I understand… so why don't you just do this? When he comes home all tattered and torn from training with Captain Kuchiki, just warm him up into it. Like a reward for his day's hard work…Maybe give him a massage. Besides he's fifteen… shouldn't be too hard of a job" She gave a sly wink at her last comment. _

_Rukia thought a moment, nodding slowly. "Thank you, Lieutenant Matsumoto." _

_Rangiku simply chuckled, giving Rukia a big hug… almost suffocating the little Shinigami between her ample bosom. _

_

* * *

_

Rukia got up, moved around to the back of Ichigo and began massaging his shoulders lightly, "Lieutenant Matsumoto said that I should do this to get you in the mood."

Ichigo looked up at Rukia, to tiered to move at the moment, "Rangiku said what?!"

Rukia blinked, "What?! I just wanted us to share a special moment!"

Ichigo suddenly found the urge to get up and face his four foot six girlfriend, "Well, you shouldn't go to Rangiku of all people for advice!"

"And why not!" Rukia retorted with vigor.

"Because…" Ichigo looked left and then right, making sure there was no one else around, "She's a… you know… a slut."

"That's why I asked her!" Rukia explained.

Ichigo was speechless for a good moment. His mouth hung open like he was about to say something but nothing came out. "Why is this so important to you all of a sudden?" Ichigo asked, finally getting the ability to speak back.

Rukia looked down. She could feel Ichigo's stare on her, waiting for an answer. "Because… we could die…"

"Don't talk like that!" Ichigo yelled.

"But it could happen!" Rukia retorted yet again, "And you damn well know that."

That left Ichigo speechless for the second time that night.

Rukia slowly stepped forward, decreasing the distance between the two, "I just wanted you to know how much I loved you before we went into battle. I wouldn't be able to die well without knowing you knew that I loved you as much as I do."

"Rukia…" Ichigo simply said as she stepped even further towards him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Please, Ichigo." She said softly, her violet blue eyes locked with his brown ones, "Be with me tonight and all the nights after." She proceeded to kiss him ever so softly on the bottom lip.

Ichigo remained stunned, how could he say no. He was fifteen after all. He smirked ever so slightly, pulling Rukia into him for an embrace, "Alright Shinigami..."

Rukia snuggled into her Ichigo as he pressed her body against his, "It's not Shinigami, its Rukia Kuchiki."

That night Rukia and Ichigo shared something very special. Something some people might not consider a big deal, casual if you will, but to them it was the ultimate form of their expression of their love for each other.

_Bow chika bow wow. _

_

* * *

_

**A/N: **

Translations:

Kido - Spirit Way… or Demon way… or Demon Arts...

Bakudo - Way of Binding

Danku - Splitting Void

Hado - Way of Destruction

Hiryugekizokushintenraiho - Flying Dragon-Striking Heaven-Shaking Thunder Cannon

Hierro - Spanish for Iron or Japanese for Steel Skin.

Well, I felt I owed you guys at least one more chapter seeing as it had been a good long while since my last update. We needed to take a break from the serious stuff and get a little fluffy, well it was /serious/ fluffy which is okay too. I know all this is going in a completely different direction then Kubo's plot, but that's just the way it's going, so I'm sorry if I lose any audience over it. Anyways, as always thanks for reviewing and until next time. r&r.


	22. In The Beginning

**Chapter 22: **_In the Beginning_…

**One Hundred and Ten years ago:**

**Soul society…**

Meiyotou Takahashi, proud fourth seat of the tenth division walked through the streets of Seireitei much like he owned the place. Having only graduated from the academy a few years previous to his enlistment within the divisions he had quickly swept his way through the ranks to fourth seat. Though everyone know your rank didn't not gauge your power within most of the Court Guard Squads. Especially the Tenth Division.

He greeted lower ranked members as he passed, respectfully of course but still with a hint of smugness. Maybe his promotion had gotten to him, or maybe he was trying to act like someone else.

He frowned at the though, deciding instead, to change his demeanor to something more lose, relaxing his body and just flowing through his movements. He noticed the odd whispers he got had stopped as he passed people, which had turned into bows of respect in return.

Smiling, Takahashi continued on, as if he had found the secret to life it's self.

'_I wonder what captain wanted to see me about,' _He thought as he neared the entrance to the tenth division headquarters, kneeling before the wooden door and shouting his presence. "Fourth seat Meiyotou Takahashi reporting as ordered!"

It took a moment but the door opened and there stood Rangiku Matsumoto, the lieutenant of the tenth division, her ample cleavage showing as it always did. And standing just to the right of her was third seat Toshiro Hitsugaya, short and thin, yet very capable with that Zanpakuto of his. Meiyotou had been uncomfortable at first taking orders from a kid but he'd gotten used to it over time. He _did_ complete the Academy in only one year.

Matsumoto smiled, "Oh Meiyotou you're just in time! Captain made tea!" Her cheery voice made Meiyotou smile but Hitsugaya had a very prominent tick mark on his head, Matsumoto obviously annoying the third seat.

"Come in Takahashi, we have some thing's to discuss." The white haired third seat said before turning around and heading back into the office. "And close the door on your way in."

As it happened, Takahashi nearly jumped out of his Hakama as graffiti came flying down and someone started screaming. "surprise!" His first instinct was to reach for his Zanpakuto but the sight of his Captain wearing a ridiculous party hat calmed his nerves just enough to go from battle mode to investigation mode. "What's this?" He asked, moving his eyes around to take in a better view.

Isshin Kurosaki, Captain of the tenth division started to visibly cry, "We put all this together and you can't even remember your own birthday Meiyotou! How depressing. Come give your old friend a hug!"

Meiyotou blinked, "Um…" He looked left and right to make sure there were only Matsumoto and Toshiro in the room, not wanting to have the Captain accused of favoritism, "Isshin… my birthday is next month."

"Oh my," Isshin said, his tears drying up, "I can't believe, me, one of your oldest and dearest friends, misplaced your birth date." He began smacking his head against his Captains desk for full effect, tears streaming all the while.

Matsumoto rushed over to her Captain, wrapping her arms around him from behind as he now sat in his office chair with a very prominent bloody nose. "Oh Captain!" She cooed, "You can't be going off and hurting your self. That's just not healthy."

Toshiro at the moment was leaning against one of the sidewalls, eyes closed. It seemed the tick mark on his forehead had never really left.

Isshin nuzzled his head further into Matsumoto's bosoms, continuing to cry, "Oh Matsumoto, you're such a dear, what would I do without you?"

Meiyotou looked to Toshiro and shrugged, feeling almost the same way as the short third seat did. "Thanks for the effort though guys," He then stepped over to Toshiro and began patting his head, "Especially you Little Shiro!"

That clearly made the third seat mad, enough for him to reach for his Zanpakuto conveniently strapped to his back, "Why you slimy little… I'll show you who's short!" He drew the weapon, the atmosphere changing to complete darkness, a great chill running through the air.

Meiyotou stepped back to joining Matsumoto and Isshin in cowering behind the Captain's desk.

As Toshiro was about launch a volley of Ice towards the trio, a familiar voice spoke, breaking the third seats concentration.

"My, my, what a grand display of power Toshiro!" Came the voice of Kisuke Urahara, another one of Isshin's and Meiyotou's long time friends. He was accompanied by Yoruichi Shihoin, yet another friend of the two. Shinji Hirako had also tagged along, making it clear that it was more then just a cordial visit from long time friends. So even though Shinji was a laid back guy, he wasn't a long time friend of the four. Regardless, the atmosphere had changed back to normal and Toshiro re-sheathed Hyourinmaru, visibly calmer then he was just a minute ago.

"What do you want? Captain Urahara." Said the third seat, eyes closed, arms crossed over his chest. The three that were hiding behind the large mahogany desk stood up, slowly at that, to greet the new comers.

"We have an urgent matter to discuss and I'm sorry but I'll have to ask you and the Lieutenant here to leave." Urahara ordered as he brought his fan to his face. Yes even then he had one to hide his sneaky little smile.

Toshiro grunted, looking sharply towards Meiyotou, "I don't get it, you're only a fourth seat yet you get to stay. This happened last week too." Without another word he turned on his heal and left, Matsumoto following him out shortly after.

Isshin had tuned rather serious, as if he wasn't capable of the shenanigans beforehand, stepping out from behind his desk to move close to the trio of Captains. "What happened this time?"

Meiyotou stayed at Isshin's side for now, keeping quiet and waiting for the reason as to why the three had come to visit.

"We know it's been a week since Captain Muguruma and Leutenant Kuna have gone missing after investigating the mass hollow attacks in Rukongai and we were able to find them in their... new forms without alerting the higher ups. Now Love and Rose have gone missing too..." Shinji informed, his eyes moving to look out a window in thought.

Urahara sighed, nodding in agreement with his fellow Captain, "Seems who ever stole the Hogyoku is deciding to experiment with Captains and has the power to do such a thing and evidently get away with it." He paused a moment to consider his words, "I've sent Hiyori and asked the Eighth Division's Captain's help in our cause. He lent us his Lieutenant and vouched for her skills personally."

Takahashi finally interrupted his silence, "Can Captain Kyoraku be trusted?"

Urahara nods his head, "Yes... him and Ukitake are two of the oldest Captains in the Court Guard Squads. I've talked about the situation at hand with him and his adjacent , they believe in order to keep the rest of Soul Society out of danger we need to keep this quiet."

Meiyotou nodded, looking over to Isshin as he starts speaking. "How is the barrier Tessai and Hachigen are holding up so that when we get the Hogyoku back we can hopefully get those effected back to normal?"

This time Yoruichi spoke, her cat like eyes moving between Meiyotou and Isshin, "It's tiring but the time displacement field is holding up. They've been taking shifts and it's safe to say they're more worried about getting caught using illegal Kido then anything."

Isshin chuckled, scratching his stubble which grew across his chin. "Well, all we can do is wait till we hear from Lisa and Hiyori.

Meiyotou nodded solemnly, "Let's hope they make it back in once piece."

* * *

Byakuya Kuchiki was not what you'd expect him to be when he was younger. Practically a mirror mental image of Ichigo, the boy was exceedingly brash and acted on the whim of his emotions. He sought approval of his elders and was stubborn to the teeth about gaining as much power as he could in order to surpass his grandfather and protect his family.

Coming from a high noble house, it was not unexpected that Byakuya became lieutenant of his Grandfathers Sixth Division, even if he didn't have the credentials for it, and on the day of his graduation from the Shinigami Academy. Even that part was not fully completed, but the young man made up for it in years of training with Yoruichi and Meiyotou Takahashi, two of the fastest Shinigami this side of Soul Society. He had indeed become good friends with the bunch, Urahara Kisuke and Isshin Kurosaki both. They taught him many things and he would always be grateful, well at least to everyone except Yoruichi. He never much appreciated her teasing.

It was because of them he met Hisana, his bride to be, and the most beautiful women he'd ever laid eyes on.

Hisana had grown up in Rukongai with Meiyotou. They had been best friends and well, he had admittedly, at least to Byakuya, loved her for as long as he could remember. Byakuya had tried his best when they met not to fall in love with her, but Hisana pressed him into a corner and thus he could not refuse.

Things with Meiyotou had deteriorated after that. His once good friend had taken to avoiding him at all cost and had become rather reclusive, at least from Byakuya's stand point. The others were confused as to what happened between the two and Meiyotou had no wish to inform them of his deep burning love for Byakuya's fiance. At least he still came and saw Hisana, especially with her condition getting worse day by day.

So it was on this night, warm with a breeze, that the Lieutenant of Division Six set out to find his friend and reconcile. Hopefully

It took about an hour to find Meiyotou wondering about Seireitei like he always did at night, it was one of his favorite things to do, especially if there was a breeze.

"Meiyotou!" Byakuya called with a smile and a wave but Takahashi just kept walking. The Lieutenant frowned, stopping for a brief moment to assess the situation. It didn't take him long to figure out a strategy. He shunpoed so he could stand directly in front of the fourth seat, a big smile on his face. "Hey Meiyotou," He said once again, this time softer.

Meiyotou stopped and sighed, adverting his eyes to the wall on the side of the street, "Yes Lieutenant?"

"You don't have to refer to me by that title now Meiyotou, I'm off duty." Byakuya replied, an eyebrow raised.

Meiyotou finally met Byakuya's eyes. They were cold, filled with something the Sixth Division's Lieutenant wanted nothing more then to run away from, yet he stood firm and renewed his resolve.

"What do you want then?" The fourth seat asked.

"I..." Byakuya hesitated a moment, but finally got it out, "Just wanted you to know that I'm sorry... I just love her so much. And she's made up her mind. I didn't mean to hurt you."

There was a long pause before Meiyotou spoke his eyes never moving from Byakuya's, although once he began his reply, his words spoke the depths of his emotions at that moment. "I'll tell you this right now Lieutenant. You took the only thing I loved away from me. When the time is right, I'm going to make you feel all the pain I do. And then once your bloody corpse is converting it's self back into Reshi particles, I'm going to go and take back Hisana so she can be at her rightful place by my side like she always had been before she met you. And no one will brain wash her with money and social status ever again."

Byakuya stood there stunned for a moment, " You surly don't..."

He was cut off by Meiyotou, who stepped up so closed to his face it was just a bit uncomfortable. "I mean every word of it you spoiled little brat. I'm going to get so strong that there is nothing you can do about it but weep and weep and weep before you die. You took the only thing I loved away from me. The only thing I _had_" The fourth seat held it back well, but Byakuya could tell his once good friend was on the verge of tears. He really did mean what he said.

Byakuya swallowed, his expression becoming hard. The Sixth Division Lieutenant had slowly become angered by Meiyotou's words. "I'm sorry to hear that Meiyotou, I wanted us to stay friends but you're on a completely different wave length." He paused a moment so he could gauge Meiyotou's expression, "I will do what I must to defend myself, so I will get stronger too, so even you, the great _God_ of Flash, will not be able to keep up with me."

Meiyotou chuckled darkly, "Good luck with that. You couldn't get past basic Kido if you tried. You didn't even finish the Academy"

"At least I can get a girl, you scruffy fool!" Byakuya retorted, his eyes widening at the realization of what he just said, "Meiyotou... I'm so..."

"Save it," The fourth seat interrupted as he started walking in the opposite direction, "You know the only thing I regret in this life." Meiyotou the stopped so he could look over his shoulder, "Was ever introducing Hisana to you." And with that he shunpoed off into the darkness, leaving a heart wrenched, Byakuya behind.

Just another brick in the wall...

* * *

Meiyotou, Isshin, Urahara, Yoruichi, and Shinji all stood silent as they looked over Lisa and Hiyori paused in time. There faces were unreadable except for the newly formed hollow masked that covered the features of their faces. One could only guess that they were paralyzed in fear under the abominations that now dominated their body's, forcing who they once were to the back on their subconscious... at least in theory.

Hachigen and Tessai now both worked to hold up the barrier, the task becoming more difficult with the new arrivals. Thanks to Urahara's secret training ground underneath Sokyoku hill, they were able to keep their presence unknown, which was easy for the head's of the Kido Corps. They never did attend meetings anyways.

"Who the hell is capable of this?" Meiyotou asked finally, his eyes filled with shock, "They were two of the strongest Lieutenants, almost Captain level."

"I don't know..." Isshin replied, his voice flat and dis-trot, "I just don't know."

"Oh poor Lisa," Came an unexpected voice, the one of Shunsui Kyoraku who had in inadvertently snuck up on the group gathered. "I should have gone myself. Now look at her."

Shinji looked over to his fellow Captain after dismissing the initial surprise of not sensing the Eighth Division's leader before he entered. "No, Kyoraku, then we might be down another strong ally. Such a thing would not be good."

Shunsui smiled, nodding, "You're too kind Captain."

The group had not noticed before but Hachigen was sweating pretty bad and it was to the point now that his face was becoming beat red. "Are you alright Lieutenant?" Asked Meiyotou, the question sparking Tessai's interest.

"F... fine..." But he was not able to finish his sentence as white erupted from his mouth, his large body dropping to the the floor in painful spasms.

"Stop, don't go to him Tessai," Yelled Urahara, alarmed, as Tessai started to panic in worry for his subordinate. The group gathered becoming wide eyed with unexpected surprise, "Keep the barrier up and extend it to include Hachigen, he's going through hollowfication."

Meiyotou continued to stare wide eyed as the barrier grew to include the large man, his transformation pausing once he was securely consumed by the time stopping Kido. "But how could that happen? We're the only one's in here."

"Not anymore," Said Shunsui, his back now facing away from the group. His body then suddenly broke into a million piece and reformed into a sword, one with a green hilt.

"Afternoon Captains, it's a nice day today isn't it?" Sosuke Aizen said, his face kind looking and warm, making it look as if he wasn't capable of hurting a fly or chopping anyone's head off. He walked up to his sword and retrieved it, Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tousen just behind him on either side.

Shinji narrowed his eyes, "I had a feeling Aizen. You'd not been actin' your self theses past few weeks."

"Indeed Captain, for that was not me." Aizen replied, "I had someone trained to project my manor-isms and held you under the spell of my Zanpakuto so I could conduct my experiments without interruption. You see, my Zanpakuto's true power is complete hypnosis, brilliant isn't it?"

Urahara seemed not to be surprised, his hand now reaching for Benihime. "I want my invention back now, Aizen." Meiyotou too took out his own blade, ready to do battle if necessary. The others, however, did not move.

"I want to know, if Urahara ever really did talk to Captain Kyoraku." Isshin asked, his voice cold.

"No, " Said Tousen, "It was Aizen all along..."

"Oh don't worry your selves about his well being, he's fine, just never is around the Division Barracks too much. He was an easy person to imitate." Aizen reassured, a light little smile on his lips, "And as for your Hogyoku, sure here." He took the Orb out from his Kimono and tossed it towards the blond scientist. "I have no use for it anymore."

Urahara caught it easily, and just then the three disappeared in a flash. And then as quickly as they left the larger group was surrounded by a hundred different Shinigami.

The group grunted, figuring out what had happened. Aizen had done the experiments and then gave the Hogyoku back to Urahara so he could be framed for his crimes. How smooth.

"What do you want." Urahara said, his eyes looking for the Shinigami in charge.

"You and Captain Tessai are wanted for treason. One count of using Illegal Kido and one count of experimentation on high level Shinigami without their consent. Especially making them into hollows. You're wanted in the Central 46 Chambers immediately for punishment."

Urahara nodded, sticking his finger out and blasting the surrounding Shinigami with a bright white light...

And then everything went dark.

* * *

Isshin woke up in the Fourth Squad medical building next to Meiyotou. His fourth seat was sitting up in his own bed reading a piece of paper that had been folded neatly into thirds. It was not addressed to anyone, just had a picture of Urahara giving a peace sign.

"Oh my head," Isshin sighed, sitting up as well so he could face Meiyotou, "Where's the others?"

"Urahara and everyone escaped to the real world to try and solve the problem and destroy the Hogyoku. He says Shinji started hollowfication not too long after he knocked us out, Aizen must have gotten to him before he reviled himself. It seems Shinji has a higher sense of resolve then the rest of the people effected. He was able to subconsciously fight off the progression until it came to present it's self physically.. Even then, if he controlled his emotions he was able to slow the process and stay coherent. Urahara doesn't know how long that will last though."

"Why leave us and not take us with him?" Asked Isshin.

"He wants us to observe Aizen and try to stop him before he dose anymore harm," Meiyotou answered, his eyes still moving over the piece of paper. "he says trust no one but the two of us. It's too dangerous with Aizen's level of power."

Isshin nodded and sighed, "Well... we're not in trouble are we?"

Meiyotou shook his head, "I talked to our guard outside and he said that Central 46 thinks we were there to try and stop Urahara."

Isshin nodded with a sigh of relief, "Well I guess all we can do now is watch Aizen closely."

Meiyotou nodded in agreement, "What we can of him. It'll be hard with that power of his."

"Urahara really needs to tell us things ahead of time before he goes and dose something like this, My head feels like it's on fire." Isshin moaned.

"Tell me about it." Meiyotou chuckled.

* * *

**One Hundred and Ten years Later**

**Secret Training Grounds under the Urahara Shop, after the incident on the roof with Shinji. **

"So we spent fifty years observing Aizen, and the only thing we could come up with was the power shift in the governing body. He was slowly gaining control of the Central 46 and we knew he'd come after me and your father, so we left to join the rest of our friends and operate under our own accord like I had said when I first arrived here. By then the Vizards had found a way to suppress their inner hollows and use it as a catalyst for an increase in fighting ability. Very clever actually." Meiyotou said to Karin, who's mouth was hung wide open, her eyes staring stupidly towards the narrator of the story.

"I thought you said you were a Lieutenant not a fourth seat." Karin asked.

"I became a Lieutenant after the fact, as soon as Komamura took charge of the Seventh Division. Of course Gin took charge of the Third division and Aizen the Fifth. Captain Commander seems all knowing but he actually can be quite narrow minded."

"No shit," Karin replied.

"Hey, young ladies your age should not be speaking like that." Meiyotou scolded, only to receive a kick to the face from Karin in reply.

"I'll talk how ever I want, old man..." She retorted, "How did Toshiro become Captain?"

"Your father left him in charge right after he departed from Soul Society," Meiyotou replied as he held his nose to keep it from bleeding, "you're so violent Karin."

Karin replied with yet another kick to the face.

Poor, poor, uncle Meiyotou. He wished Rukia would hurry her little ass over here and stop gossiping with Rangiku.

* * *

It was a few hours later that Meiyotou found himself on his way to Orihime Inoue's apartment. He walked there slowly, enjoying the fresh air that the winter season brought to Japan. It certainly didn't get like this in South America where he had been for almost seventeen years.

Rukia had done all she could with Karin, the girl was a fast learner and needed an expert on Kido to teach her more, so she sent her to Leutenant Ise for more extensive training. Now he could focus more on helping Rukia obtain Bankai and work on his friendship with Orihime.

He enjoyed spending time with her. She had a kindness that could only be compared to Hisana and he supposed that's what attracted him to her.

Though, what he did not expect was to see Byakuya Kuchiki all bandaged up, standing in the middle of the road, holding a broken sword. His steel blue eyes stared at his once powerful Zanpakuto which was now slowly growing back in the wake of his day's training with Ichigo.

Meiyotou stopped in his tracks, only a short distance away from Byakuya, "Kuchiki..." He said softly, "Are you alright."

The nobleman sheathed Senbonzakura, turning ninety degrees to face Takahashi, "What do you want Meiyotou? Finally come to make good on your promise? I couldn't fight you in this shape anyways."

Meiyotou shook his head, steeping closer to his one time friend, "No... I was on my way to Orihime Inoue's house for she invited me to dinner. You happened to be here and I noticed your sword was broken."

Byakuya nodded, his voice flat and calm as usual, "Ichigo did this with one swipe of his blade when I was in my most powerful form of Bankai. It's clear that I need more work once Senbonzakura heals."

Meiyotou nodded, "Well don't rush it. He's very powerful you know."

Byakuya nodded, "Indeed... he seems to be picking up what Kido I can teach him well too." the stoic man paused a moment, as if considering something, "So... a human girl huh? I never could understand what some Shinigami found in them."

"She reminds me of Hisana," Meiyotou answered bluntly, earning a now rare surprising reaction form the once stubborn Ichigo like Byakuya. "look Byakuya, I've had time to think about it... and She was happy with you. I should have congratulated you both and been happy for your happiness. Instead I acted like a child would. I want to ask for your forgiveness." He then proceeded to bow deeply.

"Stop bowing Meiyotou," He said softly, "There is no need for you to be forgiven. Hisana made me forgive you on her death bed. She loved you as much as she loved me but in a different way. It's alright Meiyotou. She's gone now and all we have of her is our memories."

Meiyotou nodded, standing up strait once more, "Yes... we should remember her. The both of us, the best we can."

And for the first time since Hisana passed away, Byakuya smiled.

Tare Down The Wall! Tare Down The Wall!...

* * *

**A/N: **Well finally another chapter down. This is taking longer then I thought. Oh well, more awesomeness to come I guess. Next Chapter we'll probably be fluffy, not sure yet, I don't even have a ruff draft yet. But I promise there will be another one. Until next time R&R


	23. It's Easy, Just Let Me Hold You

**Chapter 23: **_It's Easy, Just Let Me Hold You_

Mike's fingers danced elegantly across the piano keys, his eyes closed, full of emotion as he played a slow and cool Jazz melody. He wore his usual Shinigami uniform, yet his Zanpakuto rested against the keyboard it's self, not too far from reach. The bridge of his nose was occupied by small rectangular rimmed sunglasses, obviously let down so he could see what he was playing, although, by the look of things he had the song memorized.

He had gone in search for this particular instrument and had found an old Bar and Grill that was abandoned, much to his delight. He had started playing, letting the over hanging dread of imminent war be dispelled by the sweet melodic sounds of hammers against tighten strings.

However, he was not expecting his new Captain, and the bodacious red head he brought with him, to come investigate the sounds he was making. He wasn't in trouble, no, for they had been out on the town after having dinner and decided to investigate. They motioned for him to proceed with his music, faces happy and kind, and he did so gladly. At first the just watched, but his Captain asked his date to dance, and that's what they were doing now.

"Tonight was wonderful Orihime," Meiyotou commented softly, a warm little smile plastered on his face. Her held her waist with one arm, and her hand with the other. She held his shoulder with the hand that was not already intertwined with his own as they moved elegantly around the open room.

Orihime blushed before replying, "Thank you Meiyotou, I may seem... ignorant, but I know not everyone likes my cooking."

"It was wonderful, I assure, even if it's an acquired taste." Meiyotou chuckled.

"Only you and Rangiku could possibly enjoy my cooking," Orihime commented.

"Well, you'll have to have both of us over for dinner some time then," Meiyotou said.

"Oh I think that would be wonderful." Orihime beamed.

Her smile made Meiyotou smile too, and he couldn't help but get lost in her Grey eyes. It was a few moments before he caught himself starring at her, and Orihime as well. They both looked away, the girl in his charge blushing. When Meiyotou looked back, her opened his mouth to say something, stumbling over the first syllable. "M...m... may I write you, Miss Inoue?" He asked.

Orihime raised an eyebrow, "Sorry?"

Meiyotou tried again, "When the war is over... Captain Commander has insured my position as a Captain... So, may I write you when I return to Soul Society?"

Orihime blushed again, moving her hands from Meiyotou and then wrapping them around his waist. She started to cry, and it's an understatement to say Meiyotou was worried, "Sorry... did I say something wrong?"

Orihime shook her head as it rested against Meiyotou's chest, she finally looked up at him and smiled, her eyes still watery, "I'd love you to yes... it would make me so happy."

Meiyotou smiles and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to him, their bodies still moving as Mike played his slow melodic music. And a sniffle might be able to be heard from the rock star's direction as he continued to play the piano.

"Thank you so much, Meiyotou," Orihime started, "I've waited forever, and after I had been in love with Ichigo, I thought no one could ever love me. I didn't know how I could cure my lonesomeness."

Meiyotou smiled gently, his hand clasping the girls chin and bringing it up to face him. He then proceeded to leave a light kiss on the girls soft pouty lips. "It's easy, just let me hold you."

* * *

Ishida unlocked the door to his home, opening it slowly with a content sigh. Training Shinigami was hard, especially for a Quincy. Their fighting styles were so different that miss communication was an overstatement. However, having different powers then the dead souls that the fifth division had to offer had it's pros. It allowed the people he was training to adapt to a different kind of power, and a power equal to a Captains at any rate.

He just wished Kurosaki hadn't gone off and trained with Captain Kuchiki a few days ago and had stayed behind to help him

Not that that strong headed strawberry has any clue how to train those idiots either... He had no talent for controlling his spiritual pressure.

The Quincy sniffed the air that occupied his dwelling as he closed the door behind him and stepped in, finding an odd smell of chicken and other assortments of food, as well as a rustling noise coming from the kitchen.

Raising an eyebrow, Uryu made his way to the kitchen an peeked it. To his surprise he found Nemu standing over a pot of steaming liquid, humming to herself almost uncharacteristicly as she churned the heated food stuff with a ladle. She wore an apron over her usual Shinigami garb, which self admittedly, turned Uryu on. "Nemu? What are you d..."

He was cut off by the women as she turned her head to look over her shoulder at him, giving a fabulous smile. "I'm makin' you dinner." There was a giggle before she turned back to what she was doing. Uryu was about to make a statement when the door bell rang. His body turned as if to go answer it, but Nemu was ahead of the Quincy, "I got it, love." She said before hurrying to the door and opening it.

On the other side of the threshold was Mayuri, Nemu's father, in all his Pharaoh like glory. "For the soul king's sake Nemu, I've been waiting here for a millennium..." His eyes moved to Uryu as he continued his rant, both men staring at each other: Ishida with surprise, Mayuri with discontent, "I thought Quincy had better manners."

"Certainly more then you," Uryu replied smartly, earning a disdainful look from Mayuri.

"You should respect your elders, boy." Said the crazy clown like scientist.

"You should respect your daughter m..." Ishida started, but Nemu was quick to interject.

"Father... Uryu, please... I'm almost done making dinner, so please make yourselves comfortable." Said the the female Shinigami.

Both men glared at her as she left for the kitchen, leaving them to there own devices. Uryu sighed, walking over to the door and motioning for the Twelfth Division Captain to enter. Mayuri accepted the silent invitation and came in, allowing Uryu to close the door behind him.

The Evil Scientist continued to slowly inspect the house, top to bottom, Uryu following close behind him. "I have to say Quincy... this home is well in order. For human capabilities that is."

"I try," Uryu said through clench teeth. He escorted Mayuri back to the living room and sat down with him on the couch.

"I have a proposition for you Quincy," Mayuri started, "I'm willing to sell you Nemu if you let me experiment on you to figure out how you gained your powers back..."

"No..." Uryu said simply, "And Nemu is a person, you can't just sell her off like some piece of property."

"You don't understand Quincy. I created her. She was grown in a test tube. Everything in her is from me or synthetic. Can you fathom that she is just a complicated machine? Designed to do my bidding..." He frowned slightly, "I should have deprogrammed feelings during her brain development stage. Then she wouldn't be so defiant to follow my orders because of her love for you."

Uryu just couldn't come up with any smart interjections for once in his life. It was like dealing with his father, there was no smart way out of this conversation where he could possibly win. He just needed to keep Nemu away from this man as much as possible. "The only reason I'm not trying to rip a gigantic hole into you like the /last/ time I almost killed you is because of Nemu."

"The only reason your not on a table screaming in agony from experimentation is because of Nemu." Mayuri retorted.

Uryu was surprised to hear that kind of answer from the seemingly cold heated Captain, but he was even more surprised at the Captain's next few words.

"Listen Quincy..." Mayuri started, "you can have her... I can just make another one." He seemed disappointed.

Uryu's eyes went wide, "Are you serious?"

"When have I ever kidded you, Quincy?" Mayuri said in a goofy manor, almost as if recovering from a moment of weakness, "She's obviously defective since she's not obeying orders to stay away from the likes of you. I usually just disintegrate defective equipment, but I'll make an acceptance here." Mayuri turned his head to look out the window, seemingly ending the conversation.

Uryu stared at Mayuri a long moment, a realization coming to his mind. Mayuri was violent with Nemu not necessarily because he was crazy but because he was always afraid of losing her. And in Ishida, someone who was able to beat him, he saw something good enough to give his daughter too, even if he'd never admit it. Or, from what Ishida could tell, Mayuri cared about Nemu on at least some level. It is in the nature of humans, and even Shinigami, to hurt the things you love if you fear losing them. And since that didn't work with Nemu, he's giving up. Uryu had won, he won this battle, without having to kill Mayuri and so he simply nodded in agreement, accepting Mayuri's offer.

Though after a moment of silence there was another knock at the door, and Nemu's figure entered the living room with a tray of drinks, four of them to be exact. One of Uryu's eyebrows raised and he stood as Nemu entered, an old sign of respect. Mayuri however remained seated.

"Oh Uryu, could you get the door please?" Nemu asked sweetly, taking the seat Uryu had previously been in.

Uryu nodded, turning around for the door, but what he saw was something unexpected. Ryuken Ishida had already invited himself into the apartment, cold steal eyes looking over his son and then the two Shinigami on the couch. Nemu smiled at him, something she has been doing a lot lately, Mayuri scowled, and Uryu almost fainted on spot.

Ryuken cleared his throat and spoke in a very calm and cold manor, "Good evening..."

* * *

Karin's sweat trickled in beads down her forehead as she pointed a finger at Nanao Isa, lieutenant of the Eighth Division and resident Kido Expert. She seemed agitated and in a state of aggravation as she tried to summon a very complicated Kido maneuver without the incantation. "Hado 90, Kurohitsugi," The young Kurosaki girl breathed through clenched teeth. The black and purple outlined energy shot from her finger and the boxes outline formed around Nanao.

The Leutenant almost twitched nervously as it formed, but it was somewhat less powerful then she expected, and before she could be consumed in blackness and pierced a million times by the Demon Magic, the black and purple box flickered and disappeared into nothing.

Karin sighed and fell to her knees, "For fucks sake..." She looked up and around the park they had chosen to train in, the same park that carried the soccer field Toushiro and herself play on form time to time, when they do in fact even get the time. However things were increasingly difficult for the relatively new Shinigami. Sure she had achieved Bankai, but was hesitant to use it. It was important to get acquainted with your Shikai first and seeing as she had gotten Bankai through some sort of cheat, she felt obliged to handicap herself in order to show that she was plenty powerful without one.

Shunpo had been easy, seems there was a talent for it in the Kurosaki family... Ichigo's Bankai even gave him a boost, not to mention his hollow powers. Her father was adept in the art, probably all that time running around with Yoruichi. Meiyotou had gave her the knowledge of Itaikawa, the art of sharpening your spiritual pressure during a hand to hand fight and using it to increase the strength of a blow. Now it was time for Kido, and the stuff Rukia knew was easy to learn and release without even an incantation. Her Brother's girlfriend was obviously surprised by the aptitude Karin had for the way of the demon, yet she was used to the exponential growing rate of the Kurosaki blood line so she was certain the young raven haired Shinigami could handle a more difficult work load. That's where Nanao Isa came in.

She was a timid women, a book worm, and every hard to please. What she had to offer Karin was more difficult then anything she had tried before, and slowly but surely they worked there way through to number 99, sparing with each other, Hado countering Hado, Bakudo countering Hado. So on and so forth. It helped build an aptitude for calling the attack or defensive spell into play without so much as uttering a word. It was tough, leaving Karin so very tired at the end of the day, but what she did enjoy was Captain Kyoraku's occasional visits. The two high level Shinigami would argue and insinuate various sexual references about each other. How Nanao was a prude, or how Shunsui was a womanizer. Or how his precious Nanao was too busy with Karin to pay any attention to her poor old lonely Captain. Karin loved every minute of it to say the least, and it brought a break to her day, which would not have come if her and Nanao had not been interrupted from time to time.

"That was very close Miss Kurosaki," Nanao praised in her matter of fact tone, "We'll just have to keep tryin'."

"Yeah yeah, I know," Karin huffed as she cached her fleeting breath, "Just need a break." She then proceeded to lay flat on her belly and let out a rather large sigh of relief.

A sweat mark appeared on the back of Nanao's head as the younger Shinigami proceeded to give into her bodies exhaustion and she too sighed, knowing that a break was indeed necessary for once in their time training, yet equally disappointed in the way Karin carried herself. The girl was gifted yet she seemed to be working harder then she ever had. So Nanao nodded in agreement and found a nice patch of grass to sit in.

After a moment a wall of spirit power entered their minds, and the both looked to the same spot. There was Yoruichi with Soi Fon at her side. They both raised an eyebrow at the pair and greeted them as they were, "Afternoon ladies," Said the cat like women Yoruichi, followed by a comment from Soi Fon, "Working hard or hardly working?"

Karin clenched her teeth, moving to sit up so she could confront the two in a comical fashion, "Oi! We were just takin' a break so that I could regain some spiritual pressure. It's not like I've been sittin' around and doin' nothin'!"

Yoruichi smirked, "I know, you both have been working quite hard... and I see that like all other abilities you seem to have an exceptional talent for Kido." The women walked over to the pair, an ominous sort of glow about her. Soi Fon stayed where she was. "It seems to me," Yoruichi addressed Nanao first, "That you've gone as far as you can lieutenant. Tell me, if Karin was able to actually hold a stable Black Coffin without incantation, would you have died?"

Nanao paused a moment, remembering the anxiety she felt the minute the black and purple frame of the destructive spell surrounded her. She nodded slowly in agreement, perfectly convinced that if Karin had been able to boost more power into the attack that she would have possibly killed the Leutenant.

Karin had a look of surprise on her face, "I ah... didn't know that."

Nanao glanced towards Karin before explaining, "You have a tremendous amount of spiritual pressure. A lot of your attacks are increasingly powerful with every use, and I'm having trouble keeping up... It's almost out of my hands now."

Karin narrowed her eyes, "I thought you were just gettin' tired. I didn't think I was doin' any better."

Nanao closed her eyes, "You've almost surpassed me... even being a Kido master, I can't even get as far as you have with Hado 90 without an incantation."

Karin frowned, "You should have told me I was pushin' you as well."

Nanao chuckled, "That's the thing, I wanted to get you as far along in development as possible, even if it was dangerous to my own life."

Yoruichi laughed before commenting, "Well that's why I'm here... Karin, Meiyotou went over his Itaikawa technique with you correct?"

Karin nodded simply

"Well let me and Soi Fon show you what can be done with it if you add a little Kido." Yoruichi smirked, "It's a little something called Shunko..."

* * *

Uryu Ishida blinked once, twice, three times just to make sure that his father was really standing there... especially with two Shinigami in the room. To be honest, the young Quincy honestly thought that his father would have gone for his bow by now. However, the elder Ishida stood his ground, unarmed, and simply pushed his glasses further up his nose, much like his son dose.

"Mind explaining why there are two Shinigami in the building I rent for you?" Ryuken Ishida asked his son, "And by that embarrassing look on your face, Uryu, I take it that it wasn't you on the phone inviting me to dinner to discuss something of the 'utmost importance'."

Uryu again, for the second time this evening, found it impossible to find the right words that might appease his father, "Er, no I suppose it wasn't..." He looked over towards his Shinigami girlfriend who promptly got up and walked over to Uryu's father.

Nemu grabbed the eldest Ishida's hands and placed them in her own, his eyes simply staring down coldly into the Lieutenant's own. "Mr. Ishida, It was me who called. I used a special machine my father invented to mask my voice with Uryu's..."

In the corner, Mayuri's voice barely audible, said... "That's my girl..." And Uryu's face was in that of bewilderment and surprise.

Nemu smiled at Ryuken, continuing "My Name is Nemu Kurotsuchi... I am the Leutenant of Division Twelve, Over on the couch is my father, the Captain of the Twelfth Division Mayuri Kurotsuchi... and I am also Uryu's... his... um..." Nemu's face became beat red as she tried to stammer off rest of her thought.

Thankfully Uryu had regained himself from the thought of Nemu using one of her fathers clever machines to impersonate him, physically or auditory. At that point in time, watching Nemu confront his father much in the same way Uryu previously confronted her own, he felt a surge of resolve. Nemu knew damn well what his father supposedly thought of Shinigami and she wasn't afraid, with her new confidence, to confront a man who supposedly loathed her entire species, give him a warm and welcoming smile and try to let him into her heart. And it occurred to him, that maybe this is what Nemu wanted him to do with Mayuri. Instead of threatening him, why not help him! Why not show him kindness, compassion, and respect? Maybe, it would make the difference. So Uryu stepped forward and wrapped a free arm around Nemu's waist. "Girlfriend," He stated, while staring down his own flesh and blood, "She is my Girlfriend... yes she is a Shinigami... and you know what, I don't give a fuck." Yes, it's a miracle. Uryu Ishida used a dirty word, and at that thought of what could only be reckless abandon, the young Quincy smirked lent down to kiss his beloved's neck.

Nemu was even more crimson than before.

Ryuken simply watched his son, "Alright... just modest yourself up some. Quincy don't have moments of reckless abandon. However, you're still young, so I'll allow it."

Uryu seemed angry and started to retort, "If you don't like the idea of me with a Shinigami, get out. I love her and that's that. She is a person and that's all that matters. And I should be grateful for you restorin' my powers but... Wait a second... did you say... alright?" Uryu, blinked a couple times.

"Are you deaf already?" Asked Ryuken in his usual mood, "Perhaps battling hollows have made your hearing drop a notch..." He left his son speechless and walked over to Mayuri, sticking out his hand for Mayuri to shake.

The Clown like Shinigami looked at the hand and instead of shaking it, he went about inspecting it tediously. "Ah... So you're the son that Soken kept whining about when he let me experiment on him."

Uryu turned around and stood agape, "He _let_ you?"

Mayuri looked over at Ishida and stared at him like he was some dumb founded idiot, "Why yes... he was almost dead. I expressed my wishes to conduct some research on him re-guarding his powers."

Uryu blinked yet again, "But.. you said you..."

"Of course I did, you insolent adolescent," Mayuri retorted, "I had to get you to fight to explore the full power of that glove you were wearing. I had never got to experiment with one of those, and your Grandfather was much too weak to explain the concept to me."

Ryuken seemed not to be surprised about this, although he did pull his hand away at the ministrations from the mad scientist. "Seems like my father, some cockamamie skeem to dedicate his dying body to the Shinigami for research."

Uryu couldn't believe it, "Mayuri Kurotsuchi. I can't get a grasp on you what so ever."

"Well of course not," The Shinigami Captain replied, "Otherwise I'd lose all advantage in a battle. You know, egging on an opponent is something that must be done if they're agitated. It's a simple rule of war. I just miscalculated the power of you're glove." He paused a moment, looking to Ryuken, "Which I assure you _hardly _ever happens."

Uryu shook the thought out of his head, the confusion running through it. This man here was more then just a physical scientist. He knew how to manipulate the mind and Uryu realized just how much that glove saved his ass. However, he had some questions for his father. "I don't understand you either father... you hate Shinigami. You made me promise never to interact with them again... but I don't quite understand your lenience here."

Ryuken sighed, "Much like the fine Captain here... I was simply testing your loyalties to your friends. I let a women screw that up once. Isshin's late wife strayed me away from that loyalty I found with his group. But now I know, that what I did was rather selfish and very unchivalrous, but only recently after observing your interactions with the Shinigami and reuniting with Urahara and Isshin. I tried to plant a seed of doubt in your head, but nothing made you doubt you devotion to your Nakama."

Uryu gulped. Never since his battle with Szayel Aporro Granz, the Eighth Espada, did he feel so used. So much like an object... so tested, yet relieved at the same time. His grandfather wasn't an unwilling experimental test subject after all. His father was more lenient, yet still a stern hard ass. Yet all this trickery was pissing him off. "I hate you both."

"Son," Ryuken said flatly, "It was for your own good. You're destine for great things... and I won't be around forever you know."

That had to be the first nice thing Uryu's father had said to him in a long time. Perhaps he acted so distant because he wanted Uryu to be opposite, to have a strong will to defend people. Ryuken had provided an example of everything Uryu shouldn't be, and had let Soken be his role model. He closed his eyes and sighed, Nemu coming to his side to comfort him with a kiss to the cheek. "I'm sorry... It's just so impossible to understand."

"Maybe I can make things clearer for you over dinner." Ryuken said, smiling ever so slightly at Nemu and Uryu.

His son nodded, "Alright..."

* * *

**About a week Later...**

In the far off world of Hueco Mundo, Lord Sosuke Aizen of the Arrancar stood and watched as Kaname Tousen opened up a portal via Gargantua to the Human world with his famous smirk. Net to him stood Gin, his face as fox like as ever.

Behind him stood the few remaining Espada and their Fraccion. A Blond women with large breasts, her mouth covered by her shirt's collar. A tall, thin, long haired man who looked a lot like some Spanish desperado or mariachi. A large and older looking geezer, with the haughty attitude about him much like a king. And a large yet powerful looking tanned male, who seemed more then enough to fit within a stereotype of a street urchin. A blond boy sat next to Kaname as he went to work, staring intently as the unzipping of the Gargantua as if it was some beautiful piece of artwork.

Aizen broke the silence with the simple commands, "Lets go... and become the new gods my Friends."

**To Be Continued...**

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Alright, there we go. How was that one? Seems like next chapter will be filled with Epic battles and stuff. Any ways, until next time r and r... and if you have any questions feel free to PM me. I enjoy hearing from my fans and answering your questions. So We'll get back to fighting with the last few chapters. And then have an Epilog. I'll tell you now that I plan on making this into a three part Saga and already have Ideas floating around in my head... especially about Captain Kyoraku's Bankai... His Shikai is so Hax that it is unbelievable. Can't imagine how crazy his Bankai is, but I can only speculate. :)


	24. War Bringer

_Chapter__ Twenty-four:_ War Bringer

A black zipper void opened up with a loud sound, Shinigami below, paused in their routines to look up and take notice of the opening, and what might come through. The day was nice, beautiful almost, lovely, yet this thick black crack in the sky did not seem to block out the sun even though it took up almost all of the sky.

There was a loud screech, a howling, so threatening and vile that it created a gust of wind that surged all the way down and into the empty street's of Karakura Town. Some of the less powerful Shinigami had to hold their hands up to shield them selves from the blast, though it was not invasive.

A moment passed and then, horde upon horde of Hollows came flying from out of the crack between two world, screaming with carnal hunger and a taste for battle. Shinigami on the ground, pauses for a moment, becoming wide eyed before looking back to one another. A single word went out, almost in unison across the town.

"Sound the Alarm! Aizen makes his move!"

A loud siren went out, and on the pillars, all four, Black figures started to swarm across the scaffolding erected around the stone monoliths. It seemed, there was a weapon, a rifle of some sort every five feet or so on each level of the scaffolding, allowing for a 360 degree view. Countless Shinigami began manning the different stations there, cocking the weapons and aiming towards the gathering gloom of Hollow.

Behind that mound, countless Menos Grande could be seen filing out.

Seated officers on the scaffolding shouted an order to fire and red bullets of Kido energy began firing out of those weapons, impacting into the wave of hollows, stopping the advance in it's tracts. Hollows began to fall away from the explosion, dissolving as they did so, dead.

On Each Pillar, the officer assigned to command the division guarding the tall stones, appeared at the very top, over looking the battle. Isshin, Hisagi, Chad, Kyoraku, Komamura, Iba, Toshiro, Rangiku, Chad, Gantenbainne, and all the rest. It was just in time to, because who ever had control of the Gergatura now had ones opening directly over each and everyone of the pillars, a fresh new wave of hollows baring down on the groups gathered.

Swords were drawn, Fullbring brought to life, and the first person to do anything was Sajin. "Tenkin!" He shouted as the wave of hollow grew ever closer to him and his Leuitenant. His sword swong across the air in front of him, and a giant first appeared, plowing into the equally sized wave of Hollow. Smashing, breaking, and killing them. He sheathed his sword in one swift action as the Gargantua closed.

"Nice one Captain..." Iba commented.

"Stay Alert..." Was all he got in response and the Shinigami on the scaffolding kept up their fire. The wave was starting to break through now as hollows now circled around some of the pillars, causing the weapons on the scaffolding to be occupied with the closer threat. Hitsugaya, Chad, and Kyoraku were now air borne, fighting different hollows. They were easy, but moving from one Hollow to the next was stamina draining. One could guess that this was part of Aizen's strategy.

Rangiku let Heinko clear the upper part of the sky, in a multiple killing attack. she may have been lazy, but she was powerful and naturally talented. Being lazy in the Gotei 13 only holds you back, but if you're a natural, you can excel, much like this busty blond.

Toshiro kept the Hollows at bay with his, Guncho Tsurara, shooting volleys of Icicles at hordes of hollows.

* * *

Karin, still with Meiyotou waiting for the call to join the battle, kept her senses tuned on her beloved, as well as her brother and her father. She was growing anxious and wished to joing in. The urge to protect was coarsing through her Kurosaki vanes.

A hand reached out and grasped her shoulder, it was her Captain, Meiyotou Takahashi. "Karin... they'll be fine... I promise..."

She nodded, but went back to watching the battle from the Commanding Headquarters.

* * *

Ukitake Rushed out from the temporary housing for his division in the streets of Karakura town and gaze upon the unfolding battle. He took note of the Menos now coming through and slowly making their way towards each Pillar. Most of the Captain's guarding the Scaffolding were now too busy defending the pillars from the hordes of hollows to be worried about the Giant Hollows just yet.

The White haired Captain ran now, finding a hell butterfly. "Get Kenpachi's people down here now. Wake him up if you have to! We need reinforcements!"

One of the Menos was still far off, but he caught it with his eyes just as it started to power up a Cero. Right at Sajin's Pillar.

* * *

"Ah... Captain..." Iba said to the Large Wolf of a Captain.

"Yes Iba?" Komamura responded as he turned to see Iba pointing at the Menos charging it's cero right at the Pillar from some distance off.

"Stand Back Lieutenant... Tell the Division to brace for impact! Ban..."

Before the 'kai' in 'bankai' could even be said, a stream of powerful and large red energy short towards the pillar at the speed of light. However, there didn't seem to be and impact. Instead, the attack was instantly pressed in to one small focal point. That being one of Joshiro Ukitake's Shikai's swords. The whole stream was absorbed before he pressed the other sword towards the Menos, the charms lighting up as he did so, and the same amount of energy fired back out at the large hollow.

After the light had cleared, there was no evidence, other then a large gash in a few buildings that there was ever a Menos Grande there.

Ukitake flash-stepped to the Top of Kommamura's pillar.

"My Thanks, Captain Ukitake." The Seventh Captain would thank, he eyes still in disbelief.

"No problem, Captain Komamura. We all look out for each other." The white haired Captain would nod and take his leave.

* * *

"Okay boys!" The boisterous and crazy voice of Zaraki Kenpachi shouted as he over looked the battlefield, a thousand crazy eyed Shinigami standing behind him. Ikkaku, Yumachika, and Soifon stood next to him, all with crazy grins. Except for Soifon, of course. She just looked embarrassed. "Go have some fun!"

Ikkaku raised his sword in the Air, and with a giant grin on his face shouted, "It's a god damn lucky day!" and charged for the waves of hollow's poring into the battlefield and swarming the now out numbed Shinigami on the pillars. Ometsikido and Second Division members flash stepped passed the two Captains while the Eleventh Divisioners had a less the subtle approach to things. Yelling, screaming and shouting battle cries that would go down in history.

Without further preamble, the new wave of Shinigami clashed with the Hollows in an epic explosion of sword play and Kido use. Some Shinigami dropped to their deaths, others, more experienced ones, sliced and diced different Hollows, giving a boost in moral to those on the Pillars and Scaffolding. Soifon and Kenpachi joining into the frey only moments later.

This left the Captains more open to deal with the looming threat of the Menos. One has already managed to take out a level of scaffolding. They were lucky Ukitaki arrived just as the Cero hit and absorbed the rest of the blow.

* * *

Ishida and Ichigo arrived not long after the Second and Eleventh began their first counter attack, dropping Hollows here and there. Uryu, brought out his bow and sent a flurry of arrows in the direction of a more populated section of hollows and erased them from very existence. Ichigo, flash stepping, moved to help take care of the Menos, ordering his men to join the first wave in their efforts. Byakuya dropped in as well, using Senbonsakura in much the same way Uryu was using his arrows, to help lessen the number of lower level and smaller Hollows.

It was chaos, there was no doubt about it, and it was clear that this was going to be a long battle, and just the beginning too. These were just the foot soldiers of Aizen's army.

* * *

It felt like hours to Ichigo, but finally the numbers on both sides had thinned out. Scaffolding laid wrecked on the ground, covered in stains of blood of the Shinigami that had died in the crash. The Pillars remained intact though, the Shinigami put in charge to protect them having done their job successfully.

What was left of the lower level hollows were falling back into one Garganta, away from the battlefield, that had shrunk to a few handful of small scattered groups fighting. The waves had stopped sometime after Ichigo, Byakuya, and Uryu arrived, the two former being able to handle multiple targets at once with their abilities.

He glanced down from his position in the air, resting Zangetsu against his shoulder. He saw Rukia down there, freezing a Hollow with her beautifully white Shikai. He smiled softly, glad she was safe. He was keeping a close eye on her Reiatsu of course. He didn't want what happened back in Hueco Mundo to happen ever again. It was too much to bare.

He saw Karin, The third wave now in the frey as well, and she had not even used her sword once. Instead, the young women would use brute for to bring the straggling hollows into submission. Her fist, when it impacted, would ether shatter the mask, or add yet another hole to the heartless creatures hide before it died. She was indeed powerful and he caugh himself thinking, that maybe she didn't need his protection anymore. It was a concept he'd have to get used to.

Rukia appeared next to him a moment later, Her sword now in it's sheath. A hand went up to touch his arms lovingly and he smiled down at her.

"Thay all grow up, sometime, Ichigo." She would smile, and all he could do was nod.

The other Captains started to gather around him, and those who helped them that were of different species did as well. Yamamoto even came out to survey the scene. They all stood there in the middle of the sky for some time before Kenpachi finally spoke up. "Damn cowards... they called that a fight?"

Yamamoto, gazing at the sky with a somber and wise expression replied to the fight loving warrior, "There is more to come Kenpachi... and it should be arriving at any point now..."

"More?" Ukitake commented, Isshin frowning a bit at the white hair Captains Ignorance to the strategy played here.

"Reports from the fourth division say that were are down to Fifteen percent our total number. Most of your divisions were wiped out in that massive attack. Only the most powerful survived." Yamamoto said sternly.

Komamura's head dropped, "They shall never be forgotten."

"However..." Yamamoto continued, "We must also take into consideration that Aizen's retreat of his main attack wave must mean he's lower on Military strength then we are. Hollows are much less loyal then Shinigami ever will be."

A pair of hands started to clap a few meters off and Toshiro and Karin arrived at that moment, along with Uryu, Meiyotou, Miaku, and Byakuya. Everyone was now gathered in one place. They all turned to look towards the noise that seemed to pierce the now silent battlefield.

"Captain Commander, your acuity for the obvious never ceases to amaze me..." Aizen would taunt as he stepped out from the blackness of a Gargantua. Behind him, what was left of the Espada. Halibel, Stark, Yammy, Wonderweise, and Barragan.

The Old Man grumbled and held out his wooden stick. The wood began to evaporate. "Everyone, stand back." And as Ryujin Jakka became clearly visible he unsheathed it's blade and the whole world seemed to burn at that moment. His spiritual power erupted and even made the Espada flinch. He brought his blade up high, it's orange, red and yellow flames pulsating with deadly unbearable heat. "I shall end this in one blow..."

The other Shinigami did as requested before the release and simply watched on as the Old Man confronted the problem directly.

Just as Yamamoto was about to swing down, A weird shaped Arrancar appeared before him. He thought he recognized the face, but his body was clearly different. _No __mind,_he thought, _This __swing __will__ surely __kill__ them__ all._

Wonderweise's hand shot up and caught Ryujin jakka. And suddenly, the flames were gone.

"Herm?" Yamamoto pondered.

"This is Wonderweise, I created him for the soul purpose of negating your abilities in battle. You are, even more powerful then myself Yamamoto. There is no denying that. But you're headstrong even in your old age."

There was a brief moment when there were two Aizen's in Karakura town. The one standing in front of Yamamoto, and the one standing behind him. Blood erupted from the Old man, and a lot of it. Wonderweise let out a simple. "OOOaaahhh." Before letting The Captain Commander fall towards the ground. His Zanpakuto sealed and his body limp and unconscious.

The crowd of Captain's and their Allies looked astonished. Isshin had a somber look though, like he had known something like this would happen. Ichigo had a blank stare, and Karin's face almost mirrored his. In fact, at the same time, the both of them said two very interesting words. "We're Fucked..."

Toshiro and Rukia looked to their significant others, then to each other, before Toshiro spoke up. "For once... I think Kurosaki might be right..."

* * *

A/N Holy crap... it's been a long time. Figured I make an interesting way so that only the powerhouses were needed to fight. This isn't lord of the rings you know! It's been like 3 years since I worked on this story and I kept seeing people subscribe. And I really do want to make this into a trilogy, but college owns my life. I'll try to continue it, and make better longer chapters, focusing on one fight at a time. But this was just an intro to my version of the Winter War and I know I'm kind of rusty. Though, college should have improved my writing. Thanks for reading and make sure to R&R


End file.
